


Un seul choix peut tout changer

by Kaaaaarooooo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Human AU, I'm bad at tagging sorry, It's a saphael fic of course, Light Angst, Like one chapter, M/M, Smut, but it's also a frendship fic, everyone are friends and love eachother so much, everyone is human, the fic is already over, very light
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: C'est un prompt que j'ai reçu donc si je le met ici je vais tout spoiler donc disons juste...College Au.





	1. Chapitre 1 : Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoroccanShadowhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoroccanShadowhunter/gifts).



> Enfin, je l'ai fini, j'arrive pas croire que j'ai mis presque 2 ans à l'écrire. Je suis désolé pour l'attente.  
> Merci @MoroccanShadowhunter pour le prompt mais ça sera le premier et dernier prompt que j'écrirais jamais^^.  
> J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu.
> 
> J'espère que vous appréciez ma première multi-fic.  
> Si il y'a des choses bizarres c'est parce que j'ai écrit la fin avant le début, donc j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas d'erreur.
> 
> Pas de bêta.

Simon et Raphaël s'étaient rencontrés lors de leur première année de lycée, la même année où toute leur petite bande s'était formée.

Simon Lewis et sa meilleure amie Clary Fray se connaissaient depuis la maternelle. Raphaël Santiago et Magnus Bane, s'étaient liés d'amitié lors de leur première année de primaire. Alec Ligthwood et son frère adoptif, Jace Wayland, étaient inséparables. Et enfin Meliorn qui était arrivé en dernier. Toute ce petit monde étaient allé dans le même lycée et étaient devenus tous amis, ils formaient une sacré bande, tous plus différent les uns que les autres, mais aucun groupe n'étaient plus soudés qu'eux.

Alec et Magnus s'étaient mis ensemble assez rapidement, ils avaient eut une attraction immédiate réciproque. Grâce à sa liberté et à sa fierté sur sa bisexualité, Alec avait réussi à prendre confiance en lui et à sortir à sa famille et ses amis, depuis ils filaient le parfait amour, malgré leurs différences. Alec était un très grand garçon, gay, aux cheveux noirs, la peau très pâle un visage ciselé, très timide et habillé très souvent de noir, alors que Magnus était un plus petit homme, bisexuel, asiatique, qui aimait porter du maquillage, des bijoux, des paillettes, avoir des stries dans ses cheveux et porté des vêtements très colorés, il était aussi bavard et très ouvert.

Jace et Clary, s'étaient aussi mis en couple rapidement, ce qui n'étonnait presque personne puisque ils étaient assez similaires. Ils étaient tout les deux dotés de personnalités fortes avec un grand tempérament. Clary était une petite rousse à la peau blanche, hétérosexuel, des yeux émeraude et un caractère bien trempé. Jace était blond platine, ses cheveux toujours coiffé en arrière, blanc, bisexuel, les yeux vairons, un bleu et un marron et il était ce qu'on pourrait dire un jerk, il n'était pas méchant mais il était plutôt narcissique et pensait beaucoup par la beauté. La seule personne mécontente de ce couple était Meliorn, qui était secrètement amoureux de Jace, seul Raphaël était au courant, mais bien évidemment il le cachait, il ne voulait pas gâcher la bonne ambiance qu'il y avait dans le groupe, il aimait ces gens et préférait souffrir de ne pas avoir un amour réciproque que de perde ses amis. Meliorn était un jeune garçon, gay, à la peau légèrement tanné, il avait les cheveux mis longs coiffés en arrière, ainsi que le bout de ses mèches teintes en bleu, il était une personne plutôt silencieuse et calme.

En revanche cela avait été beaucoup plus long et beaucoup plus compliqué pour Simon et Raphaël de s'avouer leurs sentiments, même si ils se plaisaient depuis leur rencontre, il leur avait fallut 4 longues années, lors de leur dernière année de lycée, pour enfin se dire ce qu'ils ressentaient vraiment.

Cela avait été très dur car Raphaël avait beaucoup de peur et d'insécurité sur sa sexualité, il était demi-romantique, c'était la première fois qu'il était attiré plus que amicalement par quelqu'un et ça le terrifiait. Il avait tout d'abord peur que Simon ne veuille pas de lui, de la même manière, il était persuadé que celui-ci avait le béguin pour sa meilleure amie, puis plus tard, il avait juste peur que Simon ne veuille pas d'une vraie relation. Raphaël ne voulait pas juste d'une relation sans importance, juste le temps du lycée, pour lui c'était tellement plus, il savait que si il se lançait dans une vie de couple, se serait pour toujours. Et il savait aussi qu'ils étaient très jeunes, et qu'à cet âge là personne, à part lui, ne pensait de cette manière là, et encore moins Simon. Il y avait aussi leurs différences. Raphaël était un garçon de petite taille, d'origine mexicaine, gay, une peau de bronze, des cheveux noirs corbeaux, des yeux marrons intense presque noirs, un visage d'ange, des vêtement presque considéré comme un biker, intimidant, froid, mais avec un cœur énorme, il était assez silencieux et en retrait, alors que Simon était tout le contraire, avec ses cheveux bruns désordonnés, sa peau claire, ses yeux chocolats encadrés par des lunettes rondes, un sourire pouvant rendre jaloux le soleil, ses habits de super-héros et ses converses, sa personnalité joyeuse et pétillante, il était pansexuel. Tout cela effrayait encore plus Raphaël, il se demandait comment un garçon comme Simon pourrait vouloir passer sa vie avec quelqu'un comme lui.

Mais heureusement grâce à leurs amis, même à leurs familles, à l'acharnement de Simon, beaucoup de conversation, de patience, de compréhension, ils avaient finit par se mettre en couple, et ils ne le regrettaient pas, car aujourd'hui, 4 ans après, lors de leur dernière année d'université, en début d'année, ils étaient toujours ensemble et fou amoureux.


	2. La routine reprend son cours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rupture et nouveau couple?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre sera concentré sur Jeliorn et Malec, comme ça j'ai pu me concentrer sur Saphaël pour les chapitres suivants.
> 
> Malec smut
> 
> Pas de bêta

Cela faisait 1 mois qu'ils avaient démarré leur dernière année d'université, ils avaient réussi à reprendre un bon rythme. Même si ils étaient tous dans des classes séparés, ils se retrouvaient tous les midis pour manger ensemble. Cela avait été un peu étrange au début puisque Clary et Jace s'étaient séparés peu après le début des vacances d'été, ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils ne ressentaient plus de l'amour l'un pour l'autre mais uniquement de l'amitié. Ils s'étaient séparés en très bon terme mais cela avait quand même eu un effet bizarre sur le reste du groupe lorsqu'ils leurs avaient annoncé. Celui qui se comportait le plus étrangement était Meliorn, il était distant par rapport à Jace et personne ne savait pourquoi, à part Raphaël qui était son confident.

_Fin Août_

_Raphaël était assis sur un banc, dans un parc. Il faisait très chaud, il y avait beaucoup de monde mais il avait réussi à trouver une place. Il attendait Meliorn, qui lui avait envoyé un message plus tôt dans la journée pour lui dire qu'il avait besoin de lui parler. Raphaël espérait que ce n'était pas grave. Il commença à s'installer un peu plus confortablement lorsqu'une silhouette familière s'assit à côté de lui._

_"Hey." Salua Raphaël d'une voix enjoué._

_"Hey." Meliorn lui répondit d'un ton beaucoup plus morose. Cela attira l'attention de Raphaël qui se retourna pour faire face à son ami, il vit immédiatement que Meliorn était stressé et mal, il avait des grosses cernes sous les yeux et il se triturait les doigts._

_Raphaël posa sa main sur l'épaule de Meliorn pour le rassurer et le réconforter. " Dit moi tout."_

_Meliorn poussa un gros soupir, il ne savait pas comment commencer. "Tu sais que Jace et Clary ont rompu?" Raphaël se contenta d'hocher la tête. "Il y a 3 jours, Jace est venu chez moi, il avait l'air affolé, il faisait les cents pas devant ma porte et d'un coup il m'a embrassé." Raphaël écarquilla les yeux mais sourit à son ami._

_"Tu es fou de lui depuis que tu l'as rencontré, alors pourquoi tu n'as pas l'air heureux?"_

_"Parce que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, qu'il m'a dit qu'il était désolé, que c'était une erreur, puis il est parti."_

_"Je comprends que ce soit compliquer pour lui et qu'il soit confus mais…se tromper de numéro c'est une erreur, acheter des chaussettes à noël pour les offrir, s'en ait une, mais venir chez quelqu'un et l'embrasser ce n'est pas une erreur." Meliorn rit malgré lui. "Je pense qu'il a peur de ce qu'il ressent pour toi, de ce que toi tu ressens ou pas pour lui et surtout du regard des autres. Il vient juste de se séparer de Clary avec qui il à été pendant 6 ans, imagine comme il doit se sentir, il doit être perdu. Je pense que tu devrais lui laisser un peu de temps, pour qu'il puisse se retrouver lui-même."_

_"T'as toujours les meilleurs conseils et tu es le plus bienveillant."_

_"Tout pour les gens que j'aime. Surtout ne te prends pas la tête et dort, t'en à bien besoin."_

_"Merci Raph." Meliorn prit Raphaël dans ses bras dans un câlin rapide. Il allait appliquer ses conseils, et pour cela il devrait laisser de l'espace à Jace, le laisser venir à lui._

Jace faisait comme si de rien était mais ça le dérangeait que Meliorn s'éloigne de lui, même si il savait pourquoi. Jace avait toujours l'air d'être confiant  mais pour une fois il ne l'était pas. Il ne savait pas si les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient pour Meliorn étaient réciproque et ça le terrifiait. Il aimerait parler de ce qu'il s'était passé à la fin de cet été à Alec, et même si il savait que son frère ne le jugerait jamais il avait peur alors il préférait se taire pour le moment et attendre de voir si Meliorn allait faire un geste à son égard.

 

~~~~~

 

1 mois s'était écoulé, on était en novembre, le froid commençait doucement à s'installer obligeant le petit groupe à se retrouver à la cafétéria pour déjeuner.

La situation entre Jace et Meliorn ne s'était pas arrangé à la plus grande frustration de Raphaël qui avait décidé d'accélérer les choses en parlant à Jace.

Ils s'isolèrent un peu plus loin, dans un coin de la cafétéria où aucune oreille indiscrète ne pourrait les entendre.

"Je vais aller droit au but Jace, je suis au courant pour Meliorn." Commença Raphaël.

Jace n'était pas étonné, à près tout Meliorn disait tout à Raphaël. "Je sais pas quoi te dire."

"Commence par me dire ce que tu ressens pour Meliorn puis en général."

"J'ai l'impression d'aller trop vite, on s'était séparé à peine 1 mois plus tôt avec Clary et…" Jace se passa la main dans les cheveux de frustration. "Je sais pas."

"Les sentiments ça ne se contrôlent pas Jace, tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir de passer à autre chose, de ressentir de l'amour pour quelqu'un d'autre, tu n'as pas trompé Clary et sortir avec Meliorn ne sera pas de la tricherie non plus."

"Je sais mais…" Raphaël le coupa. "Et le regard des autres tu t'en fous, personne n'est à ta place, personne ne peux comprendre à par toi,  tout ce qui compte c'est que tu sois heureux. Avec Clary vous vous êtes séparés en bon termes, c'était une décision commune et réfléchie, elle ne t'en voudra pas."

Jace était presque sans voix devant la sagesse de Raphaël. "Tu parles pas beaucoup mais quand tu le fais, tu rigoles pas." Raphaël rit. "Est-ce que Meliorn ressent quelque chose pour moi?"

Raphaël soupira, il ne voulait pas trahir Meliorn, mais Jace l'aimait en retour et si ça pouvait les aider. "Tu devras lui demander toi-même ce qu'il ressent exactement mais…oui."

Jace ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. "On a vraiment besoin de parler." Raphaël hocha la tête et donna une tape amicale dans le dos de Jace. "Merci mon pote."

Raphaël grogna au surnom. "N'abuse pas." Ce qui fit rire Jace.

Ils retournèrent s'asseoir à la table sous le regard interrogateur de Simon et Meliorn, Alec et Magnus s'étaient éclipsés quelques minutes plus tôt.

 

~~~~~

 

"Mmh…Mmh…Mags, t'es sûr que personne n'utilise cette pièce?" Demanda Alec tant bien que mal, il essayait de retenir ses gémissements pendant que Magnus attaquait son cou de petites morsures.

"Oui, c'est un bureau abandonné." La bouche de Magnus se dirigeait tout doucement plus bas, mordillant l'épaule d'Alec tandis que ses mains étaient occupées à caresser les abdominaux de son petit ami à travers le fin tissu de son tee-shirt.

"Je..mmh, on pourrait nous entendre."

Magnus releva la tête pour regarder dans les yeux de son amant avec un air provocateur. "Il va falloir être silencieux alors." Il plongea sa tête en avant pour capturer avidement la bouche d'Alec, lui donnant un baiser passionné auquel Alec répondit en enfonçant sa langue dans sa bouche, leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent et leurs langues dansèrent dans un rythmes effrénés, leurs mains caressant chaque partie de corps exposés qu'elles pouvaient atteindre.

Très vite tee-shirt, chemise ce sont retrouvés sur le sol, leur torse déjà chaud purent enfin rentrer en contact, leur pantalon retrouvèrent compagnons par terre suivis de très près par leur boxer, Magnus poussa Alec sur le bureau abandonné pour que tout son dos soit à plat sur la surface en bois, Magnus grimpa à son tour et se positionna au dessus d'Alec.  Il parsema le torse d'Alec de doux baisers, sa langue prenant vite le relais, traçant le contour de ses abdominaux de sa pointe, laissant une traînée humide sur son sillage qui s'arrêta juste au dessus du sexe déjà dur de son amant, il déposa sur le bout de son gland un doux baiser et se redressa.

"Malheureusement mon amour on pas le temps pour les préliminaires."

"Je m'en fous, juste baise moi."

Magnus sourit de ses dents blanches étincelantes, il se lécha les lèvres de façon indécente. "Hm…à vos ordres monsieur Lightwood."

Magnus descendit du bureau pour aller récupérer le lubrifiant et un préservatif, qu'il avait toujours dans son sac, même si ça allait être rapide et qu'ils étaient tout les deux clean, il ne voulait pas faire mal à Alec. Il enfila le préservatif, s'enduit du gel froid et vint se placer cette fois devant le bureau, il attrapa les jambes déjà écartés de son amant, le tirant vers lui, puis il agrippa fermement ses cuisses, il se positionna de sorte que son pénis caresse l'entrée de son petit ami impatient. Magnus enfonça brièvement la pointe de son pénis dans le trou d'Alec puis avec un coup de hanche rapide et précis, il le pénétra entièrement.

"Oh, putain Magnus, oui."

Magnus commença ses va et viens apparemment trop lent pour son amant qui quémanda plus. "Plus vite Mags."

"Avec plaisir."

Ses coups de hanches s'accélèrent, prenant un rythme rapide, faisait claquer la chair de leur peau dans un bruit presque gênant, la sueur perlait le long de leur front. Magnus changea l'angle de pénétration, les yeux d'Alec lui sortirent presque de la tête à cause de ce changement, il était au bord."

"Ah, Ah, Ah, putain bébé je vais venir."

"Viens pour moi bébé, je suis proche."

Magnus ralentit le rythme mais frappa plus fort, ce qui lui permit de toucher la prostate d'Alec à chaque mouvement vers l'avant ce qui fit crier Alec de plaisir.

"Oui, là, s'il te plaît encore."

Alec était en train de perdre la tête, ses yeux voyaient des petites étoiles et après quelques va et vient supplémentaires, il atteint l'orgasme dans un cri profond, recouvrant leur deux estomacs de son sperme collant et chaud ce qui fit venir Magnus à son tour, remplissant le cul d'Alec de sa semence. Il s'effondra contre son amant et posa sa tête sur son torse, ce n'était pas la position la plus confortable mais il resta quand même surtout à cause de son incapacité à bouger ses jambes. Ils restèrent ainsi comme ça quelques minutes le temps de reprendre leur souffle et des forces, et que leurs cœurs reprennent un rythme normal.

 

~~~~~

 

Après les cours, comme à leur habitude Simon et Raphaël faisait la moitié du chemin de retour ensemble. Marchant à un rythme lent, leurs mains entrelacées, ils discutaient de leurs journées.

"Alors c'était quoi cette conversation secrète avec Jace?" Demanda Simon.

Raphaël ricana. "Tu ne sais apparemment pas ce que veux dire le mot secret?"

Simon ria. "Si, mais vous aviez l'air sérieux."

"Parce que ça l'était."

Simon tourna sa tête vers Raphaël et leva ses sourcils attendant une vraie réponse, mais celui-ci ne céda pas.

"Bébé, tu sais que je t'aime et que l'on a aucun secret l'un pour l'autre mais ça ne nous concerne pas directement et j'ai promis de ne rien dire, mais tu le sauras bientôt je pense."

Simon soupira et fit la moue, qui s'effaça immédiatement lorsque Raphaël lui donna un doux baiser.

Ils ont ensuite changer de sujet et reprirent leur marche jusqu'à l'arrivée de leur lieu de séparation. Cela pouvait paraître ridicule parce qu'ils s'étaient vu toute la journée et se verraient le lendemain mais ils se disaient toujours au revoir avec un "Je t'aime" et un tendre baiser, comme si c'était la première fois ou la dernière fois qu'ils le faisaient.

 

~~~~~

 

Apparemment venir chez Meliorn à l'improviste allait devenir une habitude pour Jace.

Il était devant la porte de l'appartement de Meliorn depuis au moins 5 minutes mais il n'osait pas sonner. Avant d'arrivé devant le grand immeuble il était confiant et savait exactement quoi dire mais maintenant ses pieds bien plantés sur le palier, il était nerveux. Il essuya ses mains moites sur son jean, souffla un grand coup et appuya sur la sonnette. La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard révélant un Meliorn en pyjama avec les cheveux humides, Jace le trouvait adorablement beau.

"Hey." Le salua Meliorn, même si il avait l'air étonné de voir Jace, encore une fois.

"Hey." Un silence gênant passa. "Hm, je ne te dérange pas?" Meliorn se contenta de secouer la tête. "Est-ce que je peux entrer?"

"Oh, oui pardon." Il s'écarta de la porte pour laisser Jace s'avancer dans son appartement. Ils sont allés directement s'installer sur le canapé du salon en silence. Mais au bout d'une minute qui parut des heures pour les deux Jace décida de se lancer.

"Je voulais te parler de ce qu'il s'est passé en août."

"Oh d'accord." C'était tout, Meliorn ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche, mais bon il l'avait mérité.

"Je…je suis désolé pour euh…"

"Pourquoi? Le baiser ou pour t'être enfui juste après sans aucune explication depuis?"

Ouch, il n'avait pas pensé que Meliorn serait en colère, juste confus. Il soupira. "Ecoute Meliorn, je sais que j'ai merdé, pas de t'avoir embrassé parce que je le voulais, mais d'être parti comme un voleur et de ne pas avoir fait d'effort pour venir vers toi."

"T'en avais envie?" Meliorn se radoucit aux mots de Jace.

Jace lui sourit. "Bien sûr que oui, mais…Tu me plais Meliorn, mais j'ai besoin d'encore un peu de temps, Avec Clary c'était une longue relation et on s'est séparé y'a pas si longtemps que ça alors si…si tu as des sentiments pour moi aussi, je te demande d'attendre encore un petit peu."

Meliorn renifla. "Ça fait 8 ans que j'attends alors je peux patienter encore un peu."

Jace était choqué, ses yeux était écarquillé et sa bouche presque pendante. "Quoi?"

Meliorn se mordit la lèvre. "Je suis tombé amoureux de toi depuis la première seconde ou l'on s'est rencontré." Ses joues étaient cramoisies.

"Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit?"

"Parce que tu était avec Clary."

"Je." Mais Meliorn le coupa. "Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ou quoique ce soit, tu n'y es pour rien, les sentiments ça ne se contrôle pas, je préférais t'avoir que en ami que ne pas t'avoir du tout et puis je n'étais pas tout seul, quand ça allait pas j'allais me confier à Raphaël."

"D'où la discussion cette après midi." Meliorn hocha la tête. Jace se rapprocha de Meliorn et prit ses mains dans les siennes. "Je te promets que je vais faire vite."

"Prend le temps, je comprends."

Jace lui fit un sourire éclatant, puis il retourna chez lui le sourire aux lèvres, sourire jumelé à celui de Meliorn.


	3. Que la fête commence!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saphael Smut!!!!
> 
> Magnus & Raphaël amitié.

On était début mars, le printemps allait bientôt pointer le bout de son nez, les arbres allaient commencer à fleurir, le soleil ne jouerait plus à cache-cache avec les nuages. Ce mois était le dernier avant le début des longues et intenses révisions pour obtenir le fameux diplôme de fin d'étude. En cette occasion, le roi de la fête Magnus Bane avait décidé d'organiser une grosse soirée réservé aux dernières années. La fête se passerait dans son loft qui était aussi celui d'Alec depuis leur première année à la fac. Elle aura lieu le vendredi soir pour que les convives puisse récupérer de leur gueules de bois et du manque de sommeil, le reste du week-end.

 

~~~~~

 

La musique retentissait et résonnait dans tout le loft voir même dans tout le bâtiment, heureusement les voisins avaient été prévenus. Les meubles du salon avaient été déplacés et poussés pour laisser un grand espace pouvant accueillir le maximum de personne, et surtout créant une grande piste de dance.

L'ambiance était à son maximum, les invités buvaient, dansaient comme des fous, chantaient et criaient.

Alec n'étant pas un fan de fête, il était appuyé contre un mur dans un recoin du salon, Magnus ne voulant pas laisser son merveilleux petit ami seul discutait joyeusement avec lui. De temps en temps ils scrutaient les environs pour vérifier que tout se passaient bien, ils avaient donc pu apercevoir Jace et Meliorn qui dansaient collés serrés et qui s'embrassaient de temps en temps. En effet après leur conversation, Jace avait prit du temps pour lui afin de réfléchir à toute la situation, il avait comprit qu'il était près pour une nouvelle relation avec Meliorn. Lors des vacances de Noël, il était allé pour la troisième fois chez Meliorn et lui avait demandé de devenir son petit ami. Depuis ce jour ils étaient inséparables, surtout depuis que Clary leur avait dit qu'elle était très heureuse pour eux, ça les avaient soulagés et libérés, ils filaient le parfait amour et ça se voyait.

Ils avaient aussi vu Clary qui dansait joyeusement avec des amies de sa classe d'art, en revanche, ils n'avaient pas eu de signe de vie de Raphaël ni de Simon depuis qu'ils les avaient salué en début de soirée.

 

~~~~~

 

Raphaël était plaqué contre la porte de la salle de bain, son cou était attaqué par la bouche de Simon, heureusement la musique et tout le brouhaha couvraient ses gémissements.

"Bébé, Magnus va nous tuer."

Simon s'arrêta une seconde pour pouvoir lui répondre. "De quoi? Souiller sa salle de bain?"

Et putain ce petit ton salace rendait Raphaël fou, il adorait quand son petit ami était comme ça, tant pis pour la salle de bain de Magnus.

Simon avait immédiatement repris sa place initiale, sa bouche suçait le cou de Raphaël, laissant délibérément un suçon que tout le monde pourrait voir. Ses mains maintenant expertes défaisaient habillement et rapidement les boutons de la chemise en coton de la chemise de Raphaël, elle fut enlevée de ses épaules à une vitesse presque surhumaine et jetée à terre. Simon s'écarta un instant pour enlever son t-shirt graphique qui rejoint le premier vêtement.

Leurs torses maintenant dévêtu se rejoignirent presque avec violence, leurs bouchent suivirent le mouvement, leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, leurs langues s'emmêlèrent et leurs mains s'activèrent à toucher toute peau déjà exposée. Mais ce n'était pas assez, cette fois c'est Raphaël qui fit le premier geste, il défit le bouton du jean de Simon, puis baissa sa braguette, il fit glisser le jean de Simon jusqu'à ses genoux, avec deux ou trois mouvements habiles, plutôt inhabituel pour Simon qui était de nature maladroite son jean se retrouva à son tour par terre, il se retrouva donc en boxer.

Raphaël caressa les épaules de son amant, il descendit lentement vers son cou, glissa vers ses mamelons tendus qu'il pinça doucement, il continua vers son abdomen et enfin il passa ses mains sous le boxer de son amant, attrapant fermement ses fesses bien rebondit pour le rapprocher de lui, il les caressa quelques secondes, puis les déplaça à l'avant de son corps, il prit fermement l'arbre de Simon qui poussa un cri de suprise.

"Ahhhh! Putain Raph."

"Mh, j'espère que c'est ce que tu vas bientôt me faire." Ils pouvaient être deux à jouer à ce jeu.

Raphaël retira sa main, il se recula pour que son dos se retrouve une fois de plus contre la porte, il leva sa main en direction de Simon et lui fit signe de se rapprocher avec un sourire sexy et provocateur. Simon ne se fit pas prier, il lui sauta presque dessus, il l'aurait fait si Raphaël avait été nu mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il enleva le pantalon de Raphaël et son boxer en même temps et fit de même avec le sien. Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux nus, leurs bites libérés qui se touchaient, les faisant siffler. Simon se baissa pour récupérer le lubrifiant qu'il avait dans la poche de son jean, il badigeonna une grosse quantité du liquide froid sur son pénis et jeta la bouteille.

Raphaël passa ses bras autour du cou de Simon, celui-ci posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Ils se regardèrent intensément, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Raphaël hocha la tête, il sauta et enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de Simon qui le rattrapa et positionna ses mains sous ses fesses musclés, il le plaqua contre la porte. Simon se positionna pour que sa bite frôle le trou de Raphaël, la sensation était à la fois déjà trop et pas assez.

Raphaël cogna sa tête derrière lui et ferma les yeux, il bougea comme il le put pour plus de friction.

"Simon, s'il te plaît."

"Tout de suite mon amour."

Simon le pénétra d'un coup, les yeux de Raphaël se révulsèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit laissant s'échapper un cri presque silencieux. Simon commença à bouger lentement. Voyant que Raphaël se tenait fermement à lui, il enleva une de ses mains du cul de Raphaël et la posa contre la porte, l'aidant à se soutenir, il put accentuer ses coups et changer légèrement l'angle de pénétration.

Ils avaient prit un rythme stable, seuls des halètements et gémissements pouvaient être entendues dans cette petite pièce, ils n'arrivaient même pas à sortir plus que des sons tellement ils étaient consumés par le plaisir.

Simon accéléra ses va et viens, les cuisses de Raphaël se contractèrent autour de ses hanches et ses mains attrapèrent fermement ses cheveux pour tirer son visage vers le sien, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, leurs gémissements étaient complètement avalés par la bouche de l'autre.

Après quelques coups profonds qui atteignirent la prostate de Raphaël à chaque fois, il vint et déversa sa semence sur leurs deux estomacs

"Ahhhh." Sa tête se cogna une de fois de plus sur le bois derrière lui.

Simon le pénétra encore 2 ou 3 fois et vint à son tour. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, il tomba sur le sol emmenant avec lui Raphaël qui était toujours accroché à lui. Simon laissa tomber son front sur l'épaule de Raphaël souriant contre sa peau. Raphaël caressa doucement les cheveux de Simon et lui embrassa la tempe.

Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques minutes laissant le temps à leurs corps et à leurs esprits de sortir de leurs léthargies. Après s'être nettoyés, ils se rhabillèrent et sortirent de la salle de bains main dans la main, se promenant dans le salon, comme si ils ne venaient pas d'avoir des relations sexuelles intenses chez leurs meilleurs amis, vers lesquelles ils se dirigeaient justement.

 

~~~~~

 

"Hey." Dit Simon avec un grand sourire, comme si ils ne s'étaient pas déjà vu en début de soirée.

"Re." Répondit simplement Alec.

"Vous étiez passé où?" Demanda Magnus.

"Ici, dans votre loft." Dit Raphaël.

Magnus le regarda comme si il lui disait "prend moi pour un con". "Sans blague."

Raphaël éclata de rire. "Bah quoi, c'est vrai."

"Roh, vous étiez où exactement?"

"Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire?"

"Ça me fait que c'est mon…notre loft et que…et que…bon merde."

Raphaël ricana tandis que Simon et Alec se contentait de sourire et de tourné la tête comme s'ils regardaient un match de ping-pong.

"Attend, Raph tu es d'aussi bonne humeur que quand toi et Simon vous…Ohhhhhh!" Magnus prit un air de faux dégoût.

"Comme si toi tu pouvais être choqué de quelque chose, surtout dans ce domaine."

Magnus s'apprêtait à répliquer mais il se ravisa. "C'est vrai, rien ne me choque. Je suis plus surpris par le fait que toi tu l'es fait dans un endroit avec plein de monde juste à côté, c'est mon domaine normalement. Dis donc ma petite chauve-souris tu te dévergonde. Bravo Sheldon c'est grâce à toi." Il gloussa. Les joues de Simon devinrent joues, Alec se tapa le front avec sa main et Raphaël roula des yeux. "Bon mon chérie, Shawn, on peut vous laisser, il faut que je parle à…mon petit coquin."

"Va te faire foutre." Raphaël l'insulta mais le suivit tandis que Simon et Alec hochaient la tête et essayaient de retenir leur rire.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire?"

"Je suis tellement heureux pour toi, te voir aussi épanoui, vous êtes beaux tout les deux."

Raphaël lui sourit. "Merci Mags et oui je le suis comme je ne l'ai jamais été auparavant, mais c'est réciproque je suis content aussi pour toi, vous êtes tellement différent, mais vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre."

Magnus acquiesça avec un sourire brillant. "Du coup vous avez des projets?"

"Oui, on à décidé que dès qu'on aurait un travail stable, au moins l'un d'entre nous, on prendrait un appartement, puis dans quelques années on se mariera et on adoptera." Raphaël avait un air rêveur sur son visage.

"Awww, vous avez déjà parlé de ça, c'est adorable."

Raphaël hocha la tête. "C'est l'homme de ma vie, je ne vois pas mon futur autrement. Et toi alors, avec Alec?"

Magnus le regarda avec un petit sourire en coin. "Hm…en fait, euh…j'ai l'intention de le demander en mariage en septembre."

Raphaël écarquilla les yeux et mit une main devant sa bouche pour empêcher son cri de joie de sortir de sa bouche. Il sauta dans les bras de Magnus. "C'est génial Magnus."

Magnus lui rendit son étreinte. "Oui, ma petite chauve-souris, notre vie est incroyable et je défi quiconque d'essayer de la gâcher."

"Ahah, ils pourront toujours tenter." Raphaël s'éloigna de son meilleur ami. "Bon et si on retournait aux près de nos hommes avant que l'on se met à pleurer et que quelqu'un nous voit, après tout on à une réputation à tenir, surtout moi."

Magnus éclata de rire. Ils retournèrent dans le salon et retrouvèrent leurs petits amis respectifs qui n'avaient pas bougés.

La fin de soirée se déroula sans encombre, puis il fût l'heure pour tout le monde à part les hôtes de partir.

 

~~~~~

 

Malheureusement certaines personnes avaient trop bu, ce qui engendra des actes qui seront bientôt regrettés et qui auront des conséquences sur eux-mêmes et d'autres personnes innocente et naïve.


	4. Une nouvelle amie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon et Raphaël rencontrent une nouvelle personne.

Lorsqu'ils avaient tout les deux du temps libre et qu'il n'y avait presque personne dans les couloirs, Simon et Raphaël se rendaient dans leurs endroit secret (ils pensaient), où ils pouvaient s'isoler et passer du temps seul, le toit des dortoirs du campus.

Raphaël était assit contre un mur les jambes tendues et écartées, Simon était entre ses jambes, son dos appuyer contre le torse de Raphaël et sa tête posée sur son cœur, ils avaient leurs mains entrelacées qui étaient posés sur les cuisses de Simon, leurs yeux étaient fermés, ils profitaient du confort, du silence et du soleil qui caressait doucement leurs visage. De temps en temps ils soupiraient de bien être prouvant juste qu'ils ne s'étaient pas endormis.

Après de nombreuses minutes, ils rouvrirent doucement les yeux leurs laissant le temps de s'habituer à la brillance du soleil, une fois réadaptés ils regardèrent l'horizon, même si le toit n'était pas haut, et malgré le fait que l'université soit en plein centre-ville, ils avaient la chance de pouvoir apercevoir au loin quelques morceaux de forêt éparpillés.

Simon commença à se déplacer, il se retourna et s'assit cette fois à califourchon sur les cuisses de son petit ami qui réagit immédiatement en passant ses bras autour de ses hanches, Simon enroula ses bras autour du cou de Raphaël et se rapprocha légèrement quémandant un baiser que Raphaël lui accorda volontiers.

"Je chéris ces moments à deux." Simon dit après avoir séparés leurs lèvres.

"Moi aussi, mais ne t'inquiète pas, bientôt on pourra l'être presque tout le temps."

"Ah oui? Pourquoi?" Simon fit mine de pas savoir de quoi parlait Raphaël.

Mais Raphaël qui comprit lui pinça les côtes ce qui fit rire Simon qui était chatouilleux.

"Tu as hâte?"

"Tu ne peux même pas imaginer, ça va être tellement bien, on va pouvoir construire notre petite routine à deux. Je vais pouvoir m'endormir toutes les nuits dans tes bras et me réveiller tout les matins à tes côtés, le bonheur."

Le sourire de Raphaël s'agrandit aux mots de Simon, il pensait la même chose mais les mots n'étaient pas son fort il préférait montrer plutôt que parler. Il se rapprocha de Simon jusqu'à ce que leur nez se touchent, ils se firent un baiser esquimaux puis Raphaël embrassa tout le visage de Simon, il commença par ses joues, puis ses yeux, il remonta vers son front, redescendit vers son menton et enfin il déposa un dernier tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Ils se séparèrent au son de la porte du toit, ils eurent peur pendant un instant, pensant que c'était un professeur, mais heureusement ce n'était qu'une étudiante, qui avait un casque sur les oreilles et qui ne les avaient apparemment pas vus.

Elle se dirigeait lentement vers le bord du toit où elle s'assit. Simon et Raphaël se regardèrent, c'était non seulement dangereux mais en plus tout le monde pouvait la voir et ils se feraient repérés. Ils ne savaient pas si ils devaient aller la voir ou pas, mais leurs décision fut très vite prise lorsqu'ils entendirent des sanglots provenant de la jeune fille brune. Ils se dirigèrent le plus vite possible vers elle sans pour autant la surprendre, ils posèrent chacun une main sur ses épaules pour na pas la brusquer. Pensant sûrement être seul, elle sursauta au contact et releva la tête, Raphaël et Simon ont pu voir des traînées de larmes sur ses joues. Ils lui lancèrent tout les deux un regard qu'ils espéraient rassurant. La petite brune tenta d'essuyer ses larmes avec le dos de sa main en vain, avec l'autre elle enleva ses écouteurs.

C'est Simon qui parla en premier, il était beaucoup plus doué pour ça. "Hey, je m'appelle Simon et lui c'est mon petit ami Raphaël, je pense que l'on devrait s'éloigner du bord et aller s'asseoir plus loin, d'accord?"

La fille ne répondit pas mais elle hocha la tête et laissa les deux amoureux la conduire plus loin. "Merci."

Une fois installé contre le mur Raphaël soupira. "Bébé, je suis désolé mais j'ai un cours important et…mais je peux rester, je le rattraperais."

La petite brune secoua la tête. "C'est gentil mais allez y."

"Sûr?"

"Oui."

"Va y bébé, je m'occupe d'elle."

"Ok." Raphaël récupéra son sac, donna un baiser à Simon, fit un petit hochement de tête à la brune et partit.

"Alors, comment tu t'appelles?"

"Chris, enfin Christine mais tout le monde m'appelle Chris."

"Malgré la situation je suis enchanté."

Chris ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Simon était content, il avait réussi et ses larmes s'étaient même arrêtées.

"Moi aussi, et je suis vraiment désolé pour ça, je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un."

"Ne t'excuse surtout pas, et je te rassure avec Raph on pensait être les seuls à venir sur ce toit."

"Tu n'as pas cours?"

"Non pas avant une heure, et toi?"

"Normalement oui, mais bon."

"Si tu es d'accord je peux rester avec toi."

"Avec plaisir."

Un silence confortable s'installa. 50 minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il était temps pour Simon de partir, il dit à Chris que si elle avait besoin de parler il serait là, puis il quitta à son tour le toit, laissant Chris seule, qui replongea dans sa tristesse.

 

~~~~~

 

Une semaine s'était écoulée, Simon et Raphaël n'avaient parlé à personne de ce qu'il s'était passé sur le toit, ils ne voulaient pas étaler la vie de quelqu'un qu'ils venaient à peine de rencontrer, surtout de cette manière. En parlant de Chris, à chaque fois qu'elle croisait Simon dans les couloirs, elle le saluait avec un sourire que lui rendait Simon, qui était d'ailleurs heureux de voir qu'elle allait mieux. Il aurait aimé savoir la raison de ses pleurs mais Raphaël lui avait dit que ça ne le regardait pas et que si elle avait voulu lui en parler elle l'aurait fait.

Presque à chaque fois qu'ils avaient une pause et qu'ils l'apercevaient, Simon proposait toujours à Chris de se joindre au groupe mais celle-ci refusait toujours poliment, c'est pour ça qu'il fut très surpris, lorsqu'un après midi doux d'Avril, sa tête posée sur les genoux de Raphaël qui était assis contre un arbre, le soleil les contournant mais sa chaleur les enveloppant, Chris se rapprocha d'eux et leur demanda si elle pouvait s'asseoir avec eux, auxquelles ils répondirent positivement.

"Je suis enceinte." Dit soudainement Chris comme si elle parlait du beau temps, temps qui sembla s'arrêter pour les deux garçons, un ange passa, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux cherchant de l'aide, en vain. "Désolé, je voulais juste en parler à quelqu'un."

Simon sembla retrouver la parole. "Oh non, non, non, non ne t'excuse pas, désolé pour ce silence c'était juste inattendu, mais c'est ok et ne t'inquiète pas tu n'as pas à avoir honte et ton secret sera bien gardé." Il le va la tête vers Raphaël. "Hein, Rapha?"

Raphaël lui sourit et se tourna vers Chris. "Bien sûr."

"Merci."

"Alors si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, tu es enceinte de combien de mois?" Demanda Simon.

"1 mois, en fait ça s'est passé lors de la soirée organisée par Magnus Bane."

"C'est mon meilleur ami." Dit Raphaël froidement.

"Oh je ne le blâme pas."

Simon fit les gros yeux à Raphaël, celui-ci pinça les lèvres, roula les yeux mais hocha la tête. "Excuse le, il est un peu surprotecteur envers les gens qu'il aime, bien que je n'ai pas à me plaindre de ce côté-là." Raphaël ricana et embrassa les cheveux de son petit ami. "Et…euh…le père?"

"Je…on était complètement bourré, pour être honnête je ne sais même pas qui c'est." Chris baissa la tête. "Je ne fais pas ça normalement, jamais, je suppose que le stress des examens et tout…"

"On ne te juge pas." A la surprise de Chris c'est Raphaël qui parla.

Simon sourit. "C'est sa façon de s'excuser. Il n'est pas méchant c'est juste un gros nounours." Simon se redressa et se retourna, il prit le visage de Raphaël dans ses mains et déposa un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres tordues dans un sourire. Après s'être séparé, Simon retourna se placer à son endroit préféré, le lieu où il se sentait le plus en sécurité, les bras de Raphaël.

Chris les regarda tendrement. "En tout cas vous êtes adorables."

"On est les plus beaux." Dit Simon en rigolant.

Ils continuèrent à discuter, surtout Simon et Chris, Raphaël se contentait d'écouter et de hocher la tête de temps en temps, puis ils se sont séparés pour aller chacun dans leurs cours respectif.


	5. Une proposition choquante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les ennuis commencent?

Le mois de mai venait d'entamer sa deuxième semaine, la température augmentait petit à petit, la douceur commençait à laisser place à une chaleur qui heureusement n'était pas encore étouffante. Les révisions se faisaient intenses, les moments de détentes s'amoindrissaient, le stress, les livres et le café étaient devenus la routine des dernières années.

Même quand le groupe se retrouvait tous ensemble, ils avaient la tête plongées dans leurs bouquins, mais heureusement certains d'entre eux…Magnus en fait, avait la décence de faire des pauses, obligeant ses amis à faire de même.

La petite bande n'ayant pas cours de tout l'après-midi, Magnus leur proposa d'aller dans un parc un peu éloigné et d'aller manger une glace. Ils arrivèrent une demi heure plus tard, à leurs grande satisfaction le parc était presque vide, ils trouvèrent donc facilement une grande étendue d'herbe où ils se sont tous assis pour commencer à se détendre. Certains discutaient, d'autres essayaient de faire la sieste, c'était une ambiance, agréable et conviviale. Magnus avait eu une super idée, ça faisait tellement du bien de ne plus réfléchir ou de se mettre la pression.

Il était 13 heures passé et tout le monde commençait à avoir un petit creux. Heureusement à côté du parc il y avait un café qui vendait des glaces en été. Simon, Raphaël et Alec s'étaient proposés pour aller chercher les commandes, 4 bras n'étant pas suffisant pour ramener toutes les boissons et glaces d'un seul coup, ils seraient d'ailleurs obligés de faire plusieurs voyage mais tant pis, les autres se contenteraient de garder la place.

Leurs commandes étaient donc assez conséquentes, il y avait donc un temps d'attente. Alec et Raphaël était en train de discuter, Simon les écoutaient attentivement, plus ou moins, Simon restant Simon, il tournait la tête dans tout les sens pour voir ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, lorsqu'il aperçut assit à une des tables du café, une silhouette familière.

"Désolé de vous interrompre les gars. Raph, y'a Chris juste là, ça ne te dérange pas que j'aille la voir le temps que les boissons soit prêtes?"

Raphaël tourna la tête et aperçut à son tour Chris, elle avait la tête baissée, un livre dans les mains et un gobelet posé devant elle sur la table. Il hocha la tête. Simon lui donna un rapide baiser et se dirigea vers la petite brune.

"C'est qui Chris? Demanda Alec.

"Oh c'est juste une fille qu'on à rencontrés lors de l'une de nos escapades amoureuse sur le toit du campus."

"Ahaha, et ça fait longtemps?"

"Hm, un peu plus d'un mois."

"Elle est sympa?"

"Pour être honnête je ne la connais pas plus que ça, mais du coup que j'ai vu, elle à l'air oui. Simon à plus d'affinité avec elle, mais tu me connais, je ne suis pas un papillon social."

"C'est toi qui l'a dit." Ils se mirent à rire. "Bon, j'espère qu'elle ne veux rien de plus que de l'amitié avec lui."

"Oh non je ne pense pas, mais même si c'est le cas, ça ne changera rien. Si Simon pense qu'il y a de l'ambigüité il s'éloignera d'elle."

"Ah c'est beau cette confiance."

"Tu sais de quoi tu parles." Alec hocha la tête.

Ils reprirent leurs conversations de départ.

 

~~~~~

 

Simon s'assit en face de la jeune fille sans bruit et la salua, ce qui l'a fit sursauter.

"Salut Simon, ça va?"

"Oui et toi?"

"Oui, merci."

Il se pencha et chuchota. "Et le bébé?"

Chris se mit à rire. "Tu n'es pas obligé de chuchoter, ce n'est pas un secret et oui il va bien." Elle dit ça en se touchant le ventre, mais elle baissa la tête tristement.

Simon ne voulait pas pousser mais en même temps il était curieux et il n'aimait pas voir les gens triste. "Tu veux en parler?"

"Je ne veux pas t'embêter."

"Tu sais si je te demande c'est que ça ne m'embête pas, je ne fais pas ça juste pour être poli."

Chris lui sourit. "Pour être honnête je voulais te parler de quelque chose."

"Cool, va y."

"C'est gentil, mais pas ici, dans un endroit privé et seul." Elle se tourna en direction de Raphaël et Alec.

Simon fronça les sourcils, mais sa naïveté et gentillesse prirent le dessus. "D'accord, euh…je te donne mon numéro comme ça tu pourras me contacter directement."

"Merci, je le ferais."

Simon la salua et retourna auprès des garçons.

 

~~~~~

 

Arrivé près d'eux il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de son petit ami et posa son menton sur son épaule, ce qui fit sourire ce dernier.

"C'était rapide." Dit Raphaël.

"Hm, oui je voulais juste la saluer."

"Elle va bien?"

"Moui."

"Moui?"

Simon soupira. "Je ne sais pas trop, elle a dit qu'elle voulait me parler en privé, du coup je lui ai donné mon numéro." Alec leva les sourcils et regarda Simon. "Quoi?"

"Je pense que tu es trop naïf."

"Pourquoi tu dis ça?"

"Simon tu donnes ton numéro de téléphone à une presque inconnue qui en plus veux te parler en privée."

"Elle est gentil."

Raphaël roula des yeux et Alec se retint de se taper le front avec sa main.

"Laisse tombé, juste méfie-toi."

"Tu regardes trop de séries policières."

"Et toi tu ferais une cible parfaite pour une psychopathe." Simon lui tira la langue.

"Bon ça suffit tout les deux." Dit Raphaël, même si il avait trouvé l'échange amusant. "Bébé, promets moi de me dire quand tu iras la voir et où d'accord?"

"Promis." Simon déposa un petit baiser dans le cou de Raphaël.

Enfin leurs commandes étaient prêtes, ils étaient retournés auprès de leurs amis une première fois pour leur emmener les boissons puis une deuxième fois avec les glaces, dont ils s'étaient d'ailleurs tous délectés en profitant du soleil et du calme. Ils avaient passés une agréable après-midi, qu'ils espéraient pouvoir renouvelés même si ils savaient que ce ne seraient pas de sitôt avec les examens qui approchaient.

 

~~~~~

 

1 semaine était passée, dans deux semaines les examens finaux des derniers années commenceraient sur une période de trois jours. Pour l'instant Simon et Raphaël flânaient tranquillement sur le lit de Simon qui avait sa tête posée sur l'épaule de Raphaël, celui-ci avait un bras enroulé entour de la taille de Simon. Ils regardaient un film à la télévision, un des "Avengers" pour être plus précis. Raphaël n'ayant pas vu tout les spin-off avec lui, Simon lui expliquait parfois qui était quel personnage, pourquoi etc… Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au 3/4 du film, Simon reçu un sms d'un numéro inconnu.

 

De numéro inconnu :

Salut Simon, c'est Chris, ça va?

 

Simon ajouta directement le numéro dans son répertoire

 

Pour Chris :

Hey, salut, ça va et toi?

 

Raphaël qui vit que Simon ne regardait plus l'écran, lui demanda si il voulait qu'il mette sur pause, mais il répondit par la négative, après tout il avait déjà vu le film. Son téléphone vibra de nouveau.

 

De Chris 

Oui très bien merci.

Par rapport à notre conversation au café,

Je me suis dit que l'on pourrait se voir le

lendemain de la fin des exams?

Pas besoin de rajouter d'autres pensées stressantes.

 

Pour Chris :

D'accord, de toute façon,

on pas trop le temps avec toutes

ces révisions. Pensées stressantes?

De Chris :

Oui c'est sûr.

Ahahaha c'est pas ce que je voulais

dire , laisse tomber.

 

Simon fronça les sourcils, il trouvait son message bizarre, mais il ne chercha pas plus loin.

 

Pour Chris :

Ok, à plus alors. Bye

 

Simon reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Raphaël et soupira de bien être.

"Ça va?" Demanda Raphaël

Simon releva la tête et sourit à son petit ami. "Ici et maintenant, parfaitement bien." Raphaël lui donna un sourire étincelant, il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement. "Tu me demandes pas qui c'était?"

"J'ai pas envie de passer pour un jaloux, même si je le suis un tout petit peu et que ça me brûle les lèvres, alors merci d'avoir abordé le sujet en premier. Alors monsieur Lewis, avec qui échangez vous des sms à cette heure-ci?" Raphaël remua ses sourcils.

Simon éclata de rire. "Oh mais j'aime bien voit votre côté jaloux monsieur Santiago, c'est mignon. C'était Chris."

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait?"

"Me dire qu'on devrait se voir après les examens, tu sais puisqu'elle voulait me parler d'un truc mais…" Il fit une pause. "Je pense que ce n'est rien, mais tiens, regarde et dis moi si quelque chose te paraît étrange." Il tendit son téléphone à Raphaël, qui lit la conversation.

"Hm…je vois pas."

"Relis celui-là." Simon lui montre du doigt.

"Ah, ouais." Raphaël se renfrogna.

"Bébé pourquoi tu fronce les sourcils d'un coup?"

"Parce que je pense qu'à une seule raison pour laquelle cette conversation deviendrait stressante, même si je pense que le mot adéquat serait gênante."

"Pourquoi? Ohhhh."

"Ça y'est monsieur le naïf, t'as captés."

Simon ricana bêtement. "Non mais ça à peux être rien à voir."

"Ouais et moi je m'appelle pas Raphaël. Ton charme à encore opéré."

Simon qui vit que Raphaël était vraiment contrarié, prit la télécommande et éteint la télévision, de toute façon ils ne regardaient plus le film, il alluma la lampe de chevet, s'assit à califourchon sur les cuisses de Raphaël et prit son visage entre ses mains. "Raph, il pourrait y avoir une queue devant ma porte de mec et fille qui me promettraient monts et merveilles, ça ne changerait rien. Moi je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi, parce que tu es l'homme le plus incroyable que j'ai jamais rencontré et je t'aime, à la folie et pour la vie." Joignant les gestes à la parole, il embrassa tendrement Raphaël, il mit tout son amour dans le baiser.

Raphaël posa son front contre celui de Simon et lui chuchota. "Je t'aime aussi _mi amor_ , pour l'éternité."

Ce soir là ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres, leurs corps s'emboîtant parfaitement et leurs cœurs battant  à l'unisson.

 

~~~~~

 

Ça y'est les examens finaux étaient terminés, tout le stress accumulé pendant ses dernières semaines disparu d'un coup. Pour fêter leur futur diplôme les groupes d'amis avaient décidés d'aller fêter ça le soir même dans un bar.

Ils étaient tous reparti chez eux pour savourer une pause bien méritée avant de se retrouvé au bar choisi par Magnus.

C'est un bar assez grand, mais pour l'instant assez calme. Ils étaient tous assis à une grande table ronde, leurs boissons étaient posées devant eux. Ils levèrent leurs verres, les firent tintés entre eux et crièrent à l'unisson. "A nous."

"Qui fait quoi pendant les vacances?" demanda Clary.

"Rien." Crièrent Jace et Magnus.

"Sérieusement les gars, rien de spécial?"

C'est Jace qui répondit en premier. "Non, juste flâner, c'est le but des vacances et vu que ça va être les dernières grandes vacances qu'on aura dans notre vie, je vais bien en profiter."

"Pareil." Dit Magnus en sirotant joyeusement son verre.

"Et vous?" Dit Clary en regardant tour à tour les 4 autres garçons.

"Je pense que je vais alterner entre salle de sport et me reposer." Répondit Alec.

"Chérie, du sport en plein été? Tu ne crois pas que tu vas assez transpirer? Et puis, crois moi tu n'en a pas besoin." Magnus dit la dernière partie de façon suggestive.

Raphaël leva les yeux au ciel. "Magnus, pitié commence pas. Est-ce que pour une fois vous pouvez rester avec nous jusqu'au bout, sans vous éclipser pour euh…hm hm."

"Attend ma petite chauve souris, c'est toi qui ose dire ça, tu veux que je te rappelle ce que toi et Samson vous avez fait à ma dernière soirée?" Les concernés se mirent à rougir, ils secouèrent tout les deux la tête. "C'est ce qu'il me semblait."  Magnus fit un sourire satisfait et Raphaël lui délivra un beau majeur de sa main gauche.

"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé à ta…Aïe." Meliorn venait de lui mettre une claque derrière la tête. Jace haussa les épaules.

"Bon du coup, moi je vais étudier les fleurs, surtout celles qui poussent en été et je vais passer beaucoup de temps avec ce gros bêta." Les autres rigolèrent à la moue de Jace mais Meliorn le consola en lui donnant un petit baiser sur les lèvres.

"Je vais essayer de m'entraîner et de m'améliorer encore plus au piano, à la guitare et au chant pour mon futur groupe. Le piano ça va être facile, j'ai le meilleur des profs." Simon se tourna vers Raphaël qui fronça son nez de manière adorable à son petit ami.

"Moi, je ne vais rien faire en juillet, par contre les 2 premières semaines d'Août, c'est vacances en familles au Mexique, ça va nous faire du bien." Dit le latino.

"Et toi du coup Clary?" Demanda Simon.

"Peindre, allez à des expositions, passez du temps avec ma mère et Luke et je l'espère avec vous." Elle leur fit un clin d'œil.

Même si à part Clary personne ne l'avait mentionné, c'était évident qu'ils allaient essayer de se voir le plus souvent possible, au moins une fois par semaine.

Lorsqu'ils eurent tous fini leur premier verre, ils décidèrent d'aller se défoulé un peu sur la piste de dance. Tout le monde dansait avec tout le monde, pour ne pas faire de jaloux. Après environ 30 minutes à se déhanchés sur la musique dance, ils retournèrent s'asseoir et recommandèrent des boissons pour se réhydrater.

Simon regarda son téléphone pour vérifier l'heure, il était 22h00, ce qui veut dire qu'ils étaient là depuis 1 heure. Il vit aussi une notification de sms, c'était Chris, le message datait de 15 minutes, il n'avait pas entendu son téléphone sonner à cause de la musique.

 

De Chris :

Salut ça va?

J'espère que tes exams ce sont bien passés.

T libre demain pour qu'on puisse se voir? xo xo

 

Pour Chris :

Hey, très bien et toi?

Euh ouaip, mais pas avant…

tard dans l'aprem, je suis en soirée

pas près de rentré.

 

"Elle te lâche plus dis donc." Simon sursauta au chuchotement de Raphaël.

"Elle veux qu'on se voit demain."

"Ok."

"Qui tu dois aller voir demain?" Demanda Magnus. Simon se demandait comment il avait réussi à entendre.

"Une euh…amie, mais vous la connaissez pas, à part Raph et Alec qui l'a aperçut de loin."

"Ça fait combien de temps que tu l'as connais?" Simon se retint de rouler des yeux, l'interrogatoire allait commencer.

"2 mois environ."

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle te veux?"

"Je savais pas que tu étais devenu mon père. Elle veut juste me parler d'un truc c'est tout, je ne sais juste pas de quoi."

"D'accord donc une fille que tu connais à peine veux te parler d'un truc seul à seul." Magnus regarda ses amis. "Y'a que moi qui trouve ça suspect?"

"En fait non." C'est Raphaël qui lui répondit. "Mais on en à déjà discuter avec Simon et tout est ok.

"C'est-à-dire?" Cette fois c'est Jace qui parla.

"Même si c'est la cas, je lui dirais gentiment que c'est pas réciproque et je m'éloignerais d'elle, même si ça m'embêterais parce que c'est une fille gentille."

"Attend Simon, t'as pas dit qu'elle connaissait Raphaël?" Clary activait son mode protectrice.

"Si, on l'a rencontré quand on était ensemble, pourquoi?"

"Donc elle sait que vous êtes en couple."

"Oui elle à même dit qu'on était adorable." Alec sourit à cette remarque.

"Désolé mais si vous avez raison, je trouverais ça très culoté de sa part."

"SI, vous avez bon. Peux être que ça n'a rien à voir et qu'elle veux juste passer du temps avec son nouvel ami."

Simon hocha la tête, mais Magnus roula des yeux. "Mon petit bouquet de fleurs, il faut vraiment que tu arrête d'être aussi naïf."

"Il y à une différence entre naïf et euh…positif, et puis c'est vous qui voyez le mal partout."

"Bon de toute façon on verra bien je…" mais il s'arrêta quand son portable s'éclaira sur la table lui indiquant un nouveau sms.

 

De Chris :

Oui merci. Je pense que oui.

Pas de souci. A 16h00 si tu veux on se retrouve

dans le café où on s'est croisé la dernière fois?

 

Pour Chris :

Super. Oui parfait

A demain Bye

 

"Je disais euh…on verra bien de toute façon, je vais la voir demain."

"Tiens-nous au courant." Dit Jace, le reste du groupe acquiescèrent et Simon hocha la tête.

Ils changèrent de sujet et passèrent le reste de la soirée à alterner entre la piste de dance et la table.

 

~~~~~

 

Les lendemains de soirées pouvaient parfois être difficiles, mais heureusement pour Simon, ils avaient tous bu avec modérations. Il pouvait donc aller au lieu de rendez-vous (amical). Il est arrivé à 15h55 et il aperçut Chris qui était assise à la même table que la dernière fois. Il vit qu'elle n'avait pas de boisson devant elle, alors il n'alla pas en commander une pour lui et partit directement s'asseoir en face d'elle.

"Yo."

Chris rigola. "Yo."

"Tu veux commander un truc?"

"Oui, je veux bien, je t'attendais en fait."

"Merci, tu veux quoi?"

"Un chocolat chaud s'il te plaît."

"Ok." Simon se leva et se dirigea vers le comptoir, il commanda un chocolat chaud et un café avec du lait et du sucre pour lui puis il retourna à sa place. "Bon, alors de quoi tu voulais me parler?"

"Ah…Euh…c'est pas facile à dire."

Les mains de Simon commençaient à devenir moites, et il était sûr qu'il n'allait pas tarder à transpirer, il était très nerveux et quand il était comme ça, il ne réfléchissait plus et sa bouche prenait le dessus sur tout le reste, comme maintenant. "Ecoute Chris, tu es super gentil, mais euh...je ne suis pas intéressé pour plus que de l'amitié, j'aime Raphaël et c'est l'homme de ma vie, et même si ça me fais chier je vais devoir couper les ponts avec toi et…"

"Simon stop!" La bouche de Simon s'arrêta et se ferma immédiatement. Chris continua. "Ce n'est pas du tout ça. Je t'apprécie beaucoup mais pas de manière romantique, c'est juste que je te fais confiance et que c'est plus qu'important pour ce que je veux te demander."

Simon posa la main sur son cœur de soulagement. "Ouf, je suis soulagé, j'étais tellement stressé. Ahhh je suis soulagé. Désolé je ne veux pas paraître ni méchant ni arrogant ou sûr de mon sex appeal inexistant."

"Ahah, non ne t'inquiète pas je ne le prends pas mal."

C'est à ce moment là que le serveur arriva avec leurs boissons. Simon but son café d'une seul traite, enfin il l'aurait fait si le café n'était pas encore bouillant, il posa donc finalement le gobelet en attendant qu'il refroidisse un peu.

"Maintenant que je sais que ce n'est pas ça tu peux tout me dire."

"Ça va être long."

"J'ai tout mon temps."

"D'accord." Simon vit que son humeur s'assombrit, mais il ne dit rien. "Je ne t'ai pas tout dit sur moi, en réalité tu ne sais rien sur moi, mais là c'est nécessaire." Simon se contenta d'hocher la tête. "A l'âge de 18 ans on m'a diagnostiqué un cancer, je l'ai combattu et j'ai fini par l'emporter, malheureusement les médecins m'ont dit que vu mon jeune âge il était très probable qu'il récidive. Peu de temps avant cette fameuse fête, j'ai commencé à ressentir de la fatigue et d'autres symptômes que j'avais quand j'ai découvert la maladie la première fois. Pour être honnête même si je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit, je crois que c'est pour cela que j'ai autant bu cette nuit là. Bref je suis allé consulter mon médecin, j'ai passé des examens et…" Elle fit une pause, elle ne réussi pas à retenir ni ses larmes ni ses sanglots. Simon prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra, l'invitant à continuer. "Il s'avère que le cancer est revenu, mais cette fois je ne sais pas si je vais m'en sortir, je vais me battre encore plus que la dernière fois pour…" Elle posa sa main sur son ventre et le caressa avec tendresse. "Pour lui ou elle. Heureusement les médecins m'ont dit que je devrais arriver à termes mais que je devrais juste faire très attention et faire des examens très souvent et que je vais bien évidemment être encore plus fatigué, mais ça vaut le coup, si je dois mourir, devenir mère et donner la vie serait mon plus cadeau.

Simon n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes. "Whaou, tu es tellement forte et courageuse."

"Merci Simon. Maintenant je vais te dire pourquoi tu es là et que je t'ai raconté tout ça." Elle prit une grande gorgée de son chocolat chaud qui était maintenant à la bonne température, pareil pour Simon. "Je veux que cette enfant soit aimé, bien élevé, dans un lieu et un cocon familial positif et il se peut que je ne puisse pas faire ça toute ma vie. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'il vive ce que j'ai vécu, c'est-à-dire être balader de foyer en foyer ou famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil. C'est pour ça que je préfère prendre mes précautions, j'ai besoin d'une personne de confiance, quelqu'un qui je sais saura s'en occuper et l'aimer de tout son cœur. J'ai longuement réfléchi, ce n'est pas une décision prise à la légère. Je sais que ce que je vais te demander va te paraitre fou voir irréel, mais si je le fais ce n'est pas pour moi mais pour l'avenir de cet enfant, et sache que tu peux prendre autant de temps que tu le veux pour me répondre et que tu peux aussi refuser, je ne t'en voudrais absolument pas, jamais." Simon enleva sa main de celle de Chris, il essuya ses mains sur son jean qui recommencèrent à devenir moites, il finit son café d'une traite et attendit que Chris continue. "Alors voilà Simon, j'ai entièrement confiance en toi et j'aimerais vraiment que tu accepte de…


	6. Un ultimatum décisif

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis désolé?

"Elle à quoi? C'est quoi cette fille, elle essaie de se faire passer pour une sainte alors qu'elle te demande ça. _Cuál es su puto problema?_ " Raphaël cria encore et encore, il tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Simon ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère, il ne s'énervait presque jamais. Simon n'osait pas l'interrompre, il pensait qu'il valait mieux le laisser extérioriser sa rage. Au moins il n'avait pas cassé d'objets, c'était bon signe. En attendant que son petit ami se calme, Simon se remémora sa conversation plus tôt.

 

_"Alors voilà Simon, j'ai confiance en toi et j'aimerais vraiment que tu accepte de reconnaître mon bébé et de devenir son père."_

_Si Simon avait du café dans la bouche il l'aurait recraché. Il rigola nerveusement. "C'est une blague?"_

_Chris soupira. "Non ce n'en ai pas une."_

_"Mais…c'est…tu…Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi moi, pourquoi…" Il ne trouvait pas les mots, il était juste perdu et choqué._

_"Parce que tu es un garçon merveilleux et que je suis sûr que tu feras un excellent père."_

_Simon paniqua, il se tira les cheveux, il savait que si il ne partait pas tout de suite il allait faire une crise d'angoisse, alors il se leva._

_"Je…Il faut que j'y aille."_

_"Je comprends Simon, si tu veux en reparler s'il te plaît contacte moi."_

_Simon ne répondit pas, il s'enfui presque en courant en direction de chez lui. Il avait l'impression que le monde était flou, il réussi seulement à envoyer un message un Raphaël pour lui dire de le rejoindre chez lui. Arrivé devant sa maison, il monta dans sa chambre sans savoir comment il avait réussi à monter les escaliers sans tomber, il s'effondra sur son lit et tenta de se calmer en attendant son petit ami. Il revint à la réalité quand il entendit un coup répétitif sur la porte, il n'eut pas la force de descendre, de toute façon il savait que c'était Raphaël, il lui envoya juste un sms pour lui dire de monter._

_Dès qu'il l'avait vu, Raphaël avait comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, il était allé prendre Simon dans ses bras pour le réconforter, pendant que Simon lui racontait toute l'histoire._

Simon fût sortit de sa rêverie par la voix douce de Raphaël qui appelait son nom, cela le fit sourire, peux importe l'état de Raphaël quand il s'adressait à lui c'était toujours avec un ton doux et chaleureux. Il se rappela de lui répondre pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

"Désolé."

Raphaël secoua la tête et soupira. "Désolé pour ça, j'avais juste besoin d'évacuer et c'était soit ça, soit un des murs de ta chambre et ma main au passage qui prenait. 

Simon prit sa main et embrassa chaque phalange. "T'excuse pas je comprends."

"Finalement c'était encore pire que ce qu'on avait imaginé."

"Hm."

"Tu veux que je te laisse _mi amor_?"

"Non, c'est moi qui t'ai demandé de venir."

"Je sais mais tu as l'air d'avoir besoin d'être seul."

"Pour être honnête j'ai juste envie de faire une bonne sieste."

"Bien sûr _mi corazón_ , dors bien." Raphaël lui donna un baiser sur le front et se leva pour partir mais Simon l'arrêta.

"Reste s'il te plaît." Simon enleva ses chaussures et s'allongea sur le côté. Raphaël fit de même, il prit Simon dans ses bras. Ils s'endormirent peu après dans cette position.

 

~~~~~

 

Pour lui changer un peu les idées, Raphaël avait proposé à Simon que tout le groupe aille au restaurant le lendemain soir. Tout le monde avait accepté avec grand plaisir. Raphaël avait choisi un restaurant qui proposait des plats végétariens pour Simon et Meliorn. Il avait réservé pour 20h00.

Le soir même tout le monde devait se retrouvé devant le restaurant à 19h50 maximum, heureusement tout le monde était à l'heure, même Magnus qui en général était toujours en retard, mais grâce à Alec qui avait dû l'obliger à partir il était là. Une fois tout le monde présent, ils étaient entrés dans le restaurant, ils avaient été accueillis par une hôtesse très souriante et aimable qui les avaient installés à une grande table tout au fond de la salle, à la demande de Raphaël, avec vue sur la rue.

Ils avaient tous commandés leurs entrées et leurs boissons. En attendant leurs commandes ils discutèrent et malheureusement pour Simon le sujet se tourna vite vers lui. Pour lui changer les idées c'était raté.

"Alors Simon, raconte nous." Commença Jace.

"On n'est pas obligé de parler de ça, y'a tellement d'autre sujet qui sont je suis sûr cent fois plus intéressant et amusant." Dit Raphaël.

"Conclusion, on avait raison." Dit Magnus en toisant Meliorn du regard qui leva les yeux au ciel.

"En fait on avait tous tord." C'est Simon qui répondit d'une voix morne. "Mais c'est pire que ce qu'on pensait. Je vais vous la faire courte parce que j'ai pas envie d'en parler." Les autres hochèrent la tête. "Elle veux que je reconnaisse son enfant et devienne son père."

Il y a eu un silence, tout le monde à part Raphaël était choqué. Soudain ils ont eu comme une révélation. "QUOI???" Tous les autres clients du restaurant se tournèrent vers eux.

"Désolé." Leur dit Magnus avec un sourire gêné. Il redit cette fois plus doucement. "Quoi?"

"Vous avez bien entendu." Répondit Simon.

Un ange passa jusqu'à ce que malheureusement Jace ouvre sa grande bouche.

"Tu ne vas pas accepter?"

" _Dios_." "C'est pas vrai." "Putain." "Jace." Au moins ils étaient tous d'accord.

"Chérie, je t'aime mais tu devrais vraiment apprendre à te taire."

"Pardon."

Raphaël donna un baiser sur la tempe de Simon.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans le calme, la bonne humeur et les rires, même Simon s'était détendu.

 

~~~~~

 

C'était le jour de la remise des diplômes, tout le monde étaient affublés de son chapeau et robe de diplômé. Ils étaient dehors, assis sur les chaises qui avaient été installés dans la cour pour l'occasion. Sur l'estrade il y avait le directeur de l'université et différents professeurs présent pour remettre les fameux papiers roulés. Le directeur fit un discours d'ouverture, puis il était temps de récompensés les diplômés. Les élèves furent appelés 1 par 1. Lorsque tout les noms furent appelés, la majeur de la promotion fit un discours de fermeture, vers la fin, tout les étudiants se levèrent, une main sur leur chapeau, près à le lancer.

"…Félicitation à la promotion 2017!" Une horde de chapeaux s'éleva dans les airs, des applaudissements se firent bruyants, des cris et des sifflements les accompagnèrent. Tout le monde était invité à aller se ravitailler aux buffets.

Simon buvait un verre de punch avec Alec quand il sentit deux bras musclés lui encerclés la taille.

"Salut beau." Simon rit. "J'étais avec ma mère, d'ailleurs elle aimerait bien te félicité."

"C'est vrai? C'est marrant ma mère aussi voulait te félicité."

"Super, je vais chercher ma mère et les petits, tu vas chercher ta mère et Becky et on se rejoint là-bas dans le petit coin?"

"Ouep." Raphaël commença à s'éloigner mais Simon l'arrêta. Il tapota ses lèvres avec son index. Raphaël lui donna un baiser avec bruit exagéré ce qui fit rire Simon.

"Désolé Alec."

"T'inquiète pas, je devais aller retrouver mes parents et Magnus de toute façon. On se rejoint plus tard?"

Simon hocha la tête et se fraya un chemin à travers la foule pour essayer de trouver sa mère et sa sœur et quand il le fit ils rejoignirent tout les 3 la famille de Raphaël. Ils eurent à peine eu le temps d'arriver vers eux que Guadalupe le prit dans ses bras. Elaine et Becky firent de même avec Raphaël.

"Félicitation mon petit chéri." Dit Guadalupe.

"Merci Madame S…Guadalupe."

"Tu vas bien?"

"Maintenant que tout est fini, oui. Et vous?"

"Parfaitement bien, je suis tellement fier de mon fils. Dis, ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu dîner à la maison, ce serait bien que tu passes bientôt."

"C'est marrant j'allais dire la même chose à Raphaël." Dit Elaine en souriant.

"On à qu'a faire un grand repas tous ensemble. Mais si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais qu'on le fasse chez nous, avec les enfants se serait plus pratique."

"C'est une excellente idée Guadalupe. Oui bien sûr, je comprends, il va falloir qu'on organise ça."

"On à qu'a le faire maintenant, hein les enfants?"

Mais ni Raphaël, ni Simon ne les écoutaient. Raphaël était occupé à parler avec ses frères et sœurs, surtout avec Rosa, qui était dans ses bras et qui le câlinait comme si il était un gros nounours.

Simon lui avait le regard fixé à l'autre bout de la cour. Ses yeux étaient posés sur une personne en particulier, Chris. Elle était assise toute seule, son regard dans le vide. Simon sentit un pincement au cœur, ça lui faisait de la peine qu'elle soit seule alors que tout le monde était avec sa famille ou ses amis. Il commença à se poser des questions. Comment est-ce qu'elle allait faire pour subvenir au besoin du bébé et en même temps ses soins médicaux? Pour se trouver un appartement? Pour pouvoir travailler? Simon secoua la tête, il ne pouvait pas penser comme ça, c'était son problème n'est-ce pas? Il avait une vie parfaite, il ne pouvait pas tout gâcher…à moins qu'il puisse tout avoir en même temps. Il fût sortit de ses pensées par la douce voix de Guadalupe.

"Les garçons." Dit-elle un peu plus fort.

"Pardon j'étais dans mes pensées."

"Oui j'avais vu. Je disais que l'on pourrait en parler maintenant et tout organiser tant qu'on était tous là."

Simon lui sourit. "C'est une très bonne idée, mais on sait tous que vous n'avez pas besoin de nous pour ça."

"Ahah, c'est vrai singe, tu as raison." Répondit Elaine.

"On est vacance maintenant alors on est tout le temps libre." Les deux femmes hochèrent la tête et se remirent à papoter.

Simon se retourna vers Raphaël et quand il le vit avec Rosa dans ses bras ses pensées s'espacèrent de nouveau. Il se dit que Raphaël ferait un père merveilleux, sûrement mieux que lui, il avait de l'expérience grâce à ses frères et sœurs, et il était plus posé, plus calme, plus sérieux. C'est à lui que Chris aurait dû demander, mais il aurait bien évidemment refusé. Simon s'est dit que peux être si Raphaël faisait partit du plan, il pourrait accepter, il décida qu'il lui en parlerait plus tard. Cette fois ci c'est la petite voix de Rosa qui le fit revenir à la réalité.

"Simon." Dit la plus jeune de la famille Santiago.

"Hey ma puce." Rosa tendit ses bras vers lui, il la prit joyeusement dans ses bras.

"Je vais finir par être jaloux." Dit Raphaël avec une petite moue.

"De qui? Moi ou Rosa?"

"Les deux."

"Awww." Simon posa Rosa par terre et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. La petite acquiesça avec enthousiasme. Ils attendirent 5 secondes et bondirent sur Raphaël en criant. "Câlin." Raphaël les accueilli à bras ouvert sour le regard attendri des 3 autres frères de Raphaël.

"Je préfère ça."

"T'as pas à être jaloux _hermano_ , c'est toi que j'aime le plus." Rosa passa ses petits bras autour des jambes de son grand frère.

"Moi aussi je t'aime _mi princesa_." Raphaël caressa les cheveux de Rosa.

"Et nous?" C'est Angel qui parla.

"Venez là." Angel, Juan et Diego se joignirent à eux. "Viens bébé." Simon s'approcha d'eux et étendit  ses bras, puis il donna un baiser à son amant. Un clic retentit à ce moment là, tout le monde se retourna vers les 3 femmes, qui avaient toutes leurs téléphones pointés vers eux. 

"Allez venez aussi, on va faire une photo souvenir." Ils demandèrent à deux étudiants qui passaient près d'eux de les prendre en photos, un fois fait, Simon et Raphaël remercièrent leurs familles d'être venus, s'excusèrent et retournèrent auprès de leurs amis.

Il était facile de les trouver grâce à Alec qui dépassait quasiment tout le monde. Il ne manquait que Clary et ils pourraient choisir ou fêter dignement leurs diplômes.

 

~~~~~

 

Ils étaient allés à la recherche de Clary et quand ils l'avaient trouvés ils étaient retourné auprès des autres.

"Hey les diplômés." Dit Clary.

"Hey." Répondirent les garçons.

"Alors on fait quoi ce soir?" Demanda Simon.

"En fait je pensait faire une soirée tranquille à l'appart." Répondit Magnus.

"Ah ouais c'est cool ça." Dit Jace.

"Bonne Idée." Dit Meliorn.

"Cool." Dit Clary.

"Ça va faire du bien." Dit Raphaël.

"Je prends le canap." Dit Simon, ce qui fait rire les autres.

 

~~~~~

 

Ils étaient tous assis dans le salon de l'appartement de Magnus et Alec. Simon, Raphaël, Alec et Magnus étaient sur le canapé, tandis que les autres étaient assis par terre en face d'eux, ils avaient mis des coussins et des couvertures pour que ce soit plus confortable. Il y avait des boissons et des pizzas sur la table basse qui étaient entre eux. Au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient ils avaient décidés de tous dormir ici, comme une sorte de soirée pyjama. Vers 21h00 juste avant de démarrer un film, Simon reçu un sms, il l'ouvrit sans regarder qui était l'expéditeur.

 

Salut Simon, je sais que tu n'as

plus envie d'entendre parler de moi mais,

je voulais juste te félicité pour ton diplôme.

 

C'était Chris. Simon ne savait pas si il devait répondre, il voulait au moins la remercier mais en même temps…Non en tout cas pas maintenant, ce soir il voulait juste passer une bonne soirée avec ses amis et son petit ami sans pensé à rien d'autre, et même si ils les adoraient, il n'avait pas envie qu'ils s'en mêle, alors il mis son téléphone sur silencieux, éteint l'écran et le mis dans sa poche, il se réinstalla plus confortablement dans les bras de Raphaël pour le début du film.

 

~~~~~

 

Au moment du couché, ils avaient dû décider qui dormait sur un matelas gonflable, dans le salon, ou dans un grand lit, dans la chambre d'amis, entre Simon/Raphaël et Magnus/Jace. Bien évidemment Alec et Magnus allaient dormir dans leur propre lit et Clary étant la seule célibataire allait prendre le canapé.

La guerre était déclarée entre les deux couples, pour savoir qui dormirait où, ils avaient d'abord essayé d'argumentés ou plutôt amadoués les propriétaires du lieu. Simon et Raphaël avaient dit qu'étant les meilleurs amis respectifs c'était normal que ce soit eux qui prennent la chambre. Jace avait contre attaquer en disant qu'étant le frère du premier et le futur beau-frère du deuxième, le lit king-size lui revenait. N'arrivant pas à décider, ils avaient décidés de laisser le hasard et la chance s'en mêlé. Leur sommeil se jouerait sur un lancé de dé. Tour à tour ils les avaient lancés, et celui qui avait eu le plus gros chiffre était…Raphaël avec le chiffre 5. Simon lui avait sauté dans les bras et l'avait embrassé sur tout le visage, alors que Jace et Meliorn boudaient, mais bon c'était le jeu.

 

~~~~~

 

Après s'être lavé les dents et déshabiller, ne gardant que leur boxer, Simon et Raphaël s'étaient allongés dans le lit, l'un en face de l'autre. Ils se tenaient la main et se parlaient en chuchotant.

"Tu sais qu'on ne se cache rien?" Dit Simon. Raphaël hocha la tête. "Tout à l'heure j'ai reçu un message…C'était Chris." Raphaël ne dit rien, il caressa la main de Simon avec son pouce pour l'inviter à continuer. "Elle m'a félicité et a dit qu'elle pensait que je ne voulais plus entendre parler d'elle."

"C'est le cas?"

"Hm…Je l'ai vu cet après midi à la remise des diplômes, elle était toute seule et ça m'a fait mal au cœur."

"Ça n'aurait pas été le cas si elle ne t'avais pas demandé de devenir le père de son bébé."

"Je sais mais, j'ai réfléchi et…"

"Comment ça tu y as réfléchi, tu as changé d'avis?"

"Je…Comment elle va faire pour s'en occuper, elle n'a pas de famille, personne."

"Certes mais c'était son choix de le garder, elle pouvait choisir de le faire adopter après la naissance, c'est sa décision et elle doit l'assumer. Simon tu as un cœur en or et tu sais que moi aussi, mais il faut accepter que l'on ne peut pas aider tout le monde, c'est triste mais c'est comme ça."

"Je sais mais…peux être que, nous deux on pourrait…" Il s'arrêta ne sachant pas trop comment dire ça. "On sait tout les 2 qu'on veut des enfants, et que l'adoption va être très compliqué, c'est peux être notre chance de devenir parents, comme l'on en rêve, je nous imagine bien nous en occuper, et puis on à encore du temps avant qu'il arrive et…" Mais Raphaël le coupa.

"Simon, tais toi." Raphaël avait arrêté de chuchoter, il avait lâché de Simon et s'était redressé en position assise. "Est-ce que tu entends ce que tu dis, tu en parles comme si on avait dit oui, comme si c'était réel et que ça allait arriver."

"Mais ça serait génial si c'était le cas, imagine…"

"Stop. Elle t'a fait un lavage de cerveau ou quoi."

"Bien sûr que non, mais j'essaye juste de trouver une solution pour contenter tout le monde."

"Contenter tout le monde? Simon on ne parle pas d'un petit truc là, on parle de notre avenir, d'un bébé ce n'est pas juste savoir si on veut manger italien ou chinois. Tu sais quoi on va arrêter cette discussion parce que je n'ai pas envie de m'énerver et de me disputer avec toi, et encore moins réveiller tout nos amis. On va dormir mais j'espère vraiment que cette nuit va te remettre les idées en place, parce que sinon on va avoir un problème."

Raphaël se rallongea mais cette fois il se mit dos à Simon qui essaya de se rapprocher de son petit ami mais Raphaël le repoussa. Simon soupira tristement, il ferma les yeux et tenta de trouver le sommeil.

 

~~~~~

 

Le lendemain matin était dur pour Simon, même si son téléphone affichait 11h00, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi en plus Raphaël n'était pas à côté de lui lors de son réveil, laissant une place froide et vide à côté de lui. Il soupira et se força à se lever. Il se rhabilla et se dirigea vers le salon d'où provenait des voix. Quand il entra dans la pièce il put voir que tout le monde à part lui était déjà réveillé et qu'ils avaient l'air de l'attendre, sûrement pour le petit déjeuner. Il salua tout le monde et alla s'asseoir à côté de Raphaël qui n'avait même pas relevé la tête pour l'accueillir. Il l'embrassa sur la joue mais celui-ci n'eut aucune réaction. Il put apercevoir les regards interrogateurs et inquiets d'Alec et Magnus, mais il fit mine de ne pas les voir.

"C'est gentil de m'avoir attendu."

"De rien Pancakes c'est normal." Dit Magnus.

Simon sourit au surnom. "J'espère que ça veux pas dire que c'est moi  que vous allez manger." Les autres éclatèrent de rire.

"Non merci, sans façon, le seul qui en aurait envie c'est ma petite chauve souris, n'est-ce pas Raph?"

Raphaël grogna en réponse.

Le sourire de Simon tomba. Heureusement les autres ne firent aucun commentaire et ne poussèrent pas plus loin. "S'il te plaît Raphaël je n'aime pas quand on se dispute."

"Parce que tu crois que moi j'aime ça?"

Bon son ton était froid mais au moins il ne l'ignorait pas. "Non. Est-ce qu'on peux faire une trêve jusqu'à ce qu'on aille chez toi juste après pour en parler?"

"Très bien."

"Est-ce que j'ai au moins le droit à un baiser de bonjour?" Simon lui demanda avec espoir.

Raphaël releva enfin la tête vers Simon, il lui déposa un baiser très rapide sur les lèvres. Simon s'en contentera pour le moment.

 

~~~~~

 

Après le petit déjeuner et une toilette rapide, Simon et Raphaël étaient rentrés chez ce dernier, sa mère étant au travail et ses frères et sœurs à l'école, ils avaient la maison pour eux tout seuls, ils pourraient discuter tranquillement.

"Bon, on va pas tourner autour du pot ça sert à rien, alors va y je t'écoute." Commença Raphaël.

"Tu sais que ma vie rêvée c'est avec toi, qu'on se mari, qu'on est des enfants. Et avec cette situation on à l'opportunité d'en concrétiser une. Je sais que c'est plus tôt que prévu, qu'on n'est pas préparé mais on à le temps de le faire. Imagine dans 6 mois pourvoir tenir notre bébé dans les bras, et dire au monde entier qu'il est à nous. C'est tout ce que je veux, une vie à 3."

"Tu sais que c'est ce que je veux aussi, mais justement ça ne sera pas une vie à 3 Simon ou du moins pas avec moi. Ce ne sera pas notre enfant, ça sera le sien, toujours, on ne pourra jamais l'adopter tout les 2, elle sera toujours sa mère, on devra faire une garde partagé, c'est insensé."

"Mais si elle…"

"Et si elle ne le fait pas, ce n'est pas sûr. Si elle arrive son cancer encore une fois et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle y arrivera parce que je ne souhaite la mort de personne et que ça doit être dur. Mais tu crois qu'il va se passer quoi? Elle sera sa mère, point."

"Je…Euh…On l'élèvera tout les 3?"

Raphaël n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment Simon pouvait dire une chose pareille, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne comprenait pas que c'était juste infaisable, impensable et impossible. Il commença à perdre patience et le fit savoir à son petit ami. "Tout les 3, mais _puta_ est-ce que tu entends ce qui sort de ta bouche Simon?"

"S'il te plaît ne t'énerve pas, on peut y faire fonctionner."

"Bien sûr que je m'énerve, parce que tu dis que de _la mierda_. Tu crois quoi Simon, qu'on va jouer aux 2 papas et à la maman. Elle sera sa mère et toi son père et moi…je serais quoi, ton amant caché, celui qui va baiser et se faire baiser par le père pendant que la mère est absente ou mourante, celui qui va gâcher une famille. C'est ça que tu veux, c'est ça ta vision de la vie parfaite, parce que c'est clairement pas la mienne. Réveille toi putain et arrête de penser comme un _estúpido_."

Simon était sous le choc, Raphaël ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça, ni à lui ni à personne. "Il y'a une chose que je ne veux pas c'est quelqu'un qui parle comme tu viens de le faire."

"C'est une blague, tu essaye de retourner la situation et de me faire passer pour le méchant. Il est où le Simon que je connais et que j'aime?"

"Il est ici, devant toi. Mais c'est ça que tu veux, le petit Simon qui ne dis jamais rien, mais qui fait toujours tout ce qu'on lui demande de faire?"

"Non, mais personne ne t'oblige à dire Amen à tout. Ne rejette pas la faute sur les autres, c'est toi qui es comme ça. Et c'est censé vouloir dit quoi, que tu penses que je te prends pour mon petit chien. C'est pour ça que tu veux l'aider, pour te prouver à toi-même que tu as du caractère et aux autres que tu as pris une grande décision tout seul, même si elle est stupide?"

"Je…non…Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parle comme ça?"

"Pour te secouer, parce que tu es prêt à ruiner 4 ans de relation pour une conne que tu connais à peine."

"Je ne lui ai pas dit oui."

"Non mais tu y a pensé et c'est déjà trop."

"Peux être parce qu'elle est en détresse, qu'elle est gentil et que contrairement à toi elle croit en moi."

S'en était trop pour Raphaël, il savait qu'il allait le regretter mais sa colère prenait le dessus sur sa raison. "Tu sais quoi, puisque vous avez l'air de si bien vous entendre et de vous appréciez, tu n'as qu'a aller la rejoindre."

"Tu sais quoi, c'est ce que je vais faire." Simon se leva du canapé et se dirigea à grandes enjambés vers la porte d'entrée. Juste avant de touché la poignée Raphaël lui dit quelque chose qui le fera peux être prendre la mauvaise décision.

"Si tu accepte, ça sera terminé et il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière."

Simon se retourna vers lui. "Tu me donnes un ultimatum?"

"Si pour toi choisir entre l'homme de ta vie, tes propres mots, et une fille que tu as rencontré il y'a à peine 3 mois s'en ai un, alors oui."

Le cerveau de Simon bouillait et c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il partit sans un mot, juste en claquant la porte derrière lui. A peine la porte fermée Raphaël s'effondra en larmes.

Simon courut encore et encore, sa vision brouillée par ses larmes, il dût s'arrêter contre un mur pour essayer de reprendre son calme. Il sortit son téléphone portable et envoya un sms, celui qui allait changer sa vie pour toujours.

 

Pour Chris :

On peut se voir? Urgent.

Même heure, même endroit.

 

De Chris :

Oui pas de problème.

 

 

~~~~~

 

Simon entra dans le café, ses larmes avaient cessées de couler, ses yeux devaient sûrement être rouges, son corps devait trembler et être prêt à s'effondrer à tout moment mais il s'en fichait. Il alla s'asseoir en face de Chris qui était déjà là.

"Salut."

"Salut. J'accepte."

Il y eut un silence puis Chris parla. "Quoi?"

"Je suis d'accord pour reconnaître le bébé et l'élever avec toi."

"Simon, tes yeux sont rouges, tu as pleurés?"

"Ça n'a pas d'importance."

"Si ça en a si tu prends cette décision sur un coup de tête."

"Ça n'est pas le cas." Simon savait qu'il mentait, il était triste, en colère, déçu mais si il ne pouvait pas avoir Raphaël il pourrait au moins avoir un fils ou une fille.

"Très bien. Merci Simon tu vas faire un excellent père j'en suis sûr."

Simon n'avait pas voulu continuer cette conversation, il voulait juste rentrer chez lui et s'effondrer sur son lit et pleurer à chaudes larmes, et c'est ce qu'il fit juste après avoir dit à Chris qu'il la recontacterait.

 

~~~~~

 

Après s'être calmé, Raphaël avait appelé Magnus, qui au ton de son ami s'était précipité pour le rejoindre.

Ils étaient dans la chambre de Raphaël, assis au bord de son lit. Raphaël avait tout raconté à Magnus qui avait prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras pour le consoler.

"Je ne veux pas que ce soit fini. Je l'aime, je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire sans lui."

"Hey, ce n'est pas fini."

"Si, si tu l'avais vu claquer la porte et tout. C'est la première fois qu'on se dispute aussi violemment et aussi la première fois que je le vois aussi en colère, triste et déçu à la fois. Il était déterminé."

"Mais ça ne veux pas dire que c'est terminé."

"J'ai peur Magnus."

"Aw, ma petite chauve-souris, ça va aller, shhh shhh." Magnus essaya de le réconforter comme il le pût, il espérait juste que Simon ne ferait pas de connerie.

 

~~~~~

 

"T'as fais quoi?" Alec cria dans le téléphone. Simon avait réussi à se calmer juste le temps d'appeler Alec pour tout lui raconter. "T'es complètement malade Simon, mais pourquoi? Et Raphaël dans tout ça?"

"Il ne veut pas faire partit de ça. Ecoute c'est mon choix."

"Tu peux revenir en arrière."

"Non je ne peux pas et je ne le ferais pas, mais Raphaël peux changer d'avis lui."

Alec soupira. "Simon s'il te plaît ne gâche pas ta vie pour…je sais pas sur un coup de colère."

"Ça n'est pas le cas. Je dois raccrocher. Alec merci de ton soutiens." Il dit la dernière phrase de façon ironique. Il savait qu'il se comportait comme un con, mais c'était trop tard.

 

~~~~~

 

Raphaël était encore dans les bras de Magnus quand son téléphone sonna. Magnus s'excusa et décrocha.

"Chéri on à un problème. Tu es avec Raphaël?"

"Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"

"C'est Simon…" Les yeux de Magnus se tournèrent immédiatement vers Raphaël qui avaient les yeux rouges. "Il…Il à accepter la proposition de Chris." Magnus se retint de crier et de jeter son téléphone par terre. Il n'avait qu'un envie c'était d'aller trouver Simon et de le cogner. "J'ai essayé de le raisonner Magnus mais…"

"C'est bon chéri, c'est pas ta faute. Je…Je vais lui dire, à ce soir, je t'aime."

"Courage. Je t'aime."

Magnus raccrocha. Il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. "Raph?" Mais Raphaël ne répondit pas, Magnus s'assied à côté de lui et lui caressa le dos. "J'ai quelque chose à te dire." Raphaël releva la tête vers Magnus. "Je…Il…Simon à…Il…" Mais il n'eut pas besoin de finir, Raphaël avait compris. Il se releva d'un coup, passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, tira fort sur les mèches, il marmonnait en espagnol.

"Raphaël."

"Il a fait son choix, sans aucune hésitation, comme si tout ce qu'on avait vécu n'était rien, juste parce que l'on s'est disputé. Je sais que je lui ai donné un ultimatum mais…" Sa voix se brisa, ses larmes se remirent à couler, il s'effondra par terre.

Magnus courut vers lui et le reprit dans ses bras. "Shhh, shhh, il le regrettera un jour, j'en suis sûr." Raphaël secoua la tête. "Si, ça va aller, je te le promets, je suis là, on sera tous là, d'accord?" Cette fois si Raphaël hocha la tête.

 

~~~~~

 

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté dans les bras de son meilleur ami à pleurer. Mais une chose était sûr, il ne voulait plus jamais revoir le garçon qui venait de lui briser le cœur. Malheureusement ayant le même cercle d'amis, ils seraient sûrement amené à se croiser, mais quand, où et dans quel circonstance…seul l'avenir le dira.


	7. Double mission pour Malec

1 an plus tard

 

Tout le monde savait que Magnus et Alec seraient les premiers à se marier. Etant ensemble depuis leur première année de lycée et ayant passé l'épreuve mouvementé de l'université, il était logique pour eux, après 7 ans de vie commune, maintenant 8, de passer à l'étape supérieur et s'unir pour le reste de leur vie.

 

~~~~~

 

Contrairement à l'opinion populaire, s'était Alec qui avait demandé la main de Magnus, même si celui-ci y pensait aussi beaucoup. C'était il y à un peu plus de an, une semaine après avoir été diplômé. Ils dînaient tranquillement dans leur loft de Brooklyn, pas de lumière tamisé, pas de roses ou de décoration futile, juste eux deux comme à leur habitude, seulement la simplicité et leur amour comptait. Arrivé au dessert, plutôt que d'aller le chercher, Alec s'était mis à genoux, devant un Magnus aux yeux larmoyants, il avait tendu la petite boîte en velours contenant le simple anneau en argent orné d'un petit diamant bleu, et lui a demandé de l'épouser, question à laquelle Magnus avait sans surprise répondu positivement, il avait en fait crié un grand oui et avait sauté dans les bras de son fiancé en l'embrassant partout sur le visage.

Ce même soir, le dessert avait été complètement oublié, sans une once de remord, pour aller fêter dignement, dans leur chambre à coucher, leur fiançailles.

 

~~~~~

 

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient à un mois de leur cérémonie. Tout était commandé, préparé, envoyé etc… Ils ne leurs restaient plus qu'a inviter une dernière personne, ou deux, ils n'étaient pas sûr. Mais cette tâche était plus compliquée que prévu. Ils en avaient beaucoup discuté tout les deux et avaient fini par la conclusion, que, malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il restait le meilleur ami de Alec, et Magnus lui avait en quelque sorte pardonné, pour l'amour de son amant. Ils ne voulaient donc pas l'écarter du plus beau jour de leur vie. Ils savaient que leurs deux meilleurs amis respectifs étaient des adultes matures et qu'ils sauraient mettre leur rancœur, colère, haine, tristesse, de côté, pour le bonheur de leurs amis.

Ils ne leurs restaient donc plus qu'a inviter et convaincre le premier de venir, mais surtout de prévenir le deuxième de la présence de l'autre. Plutôt que de se séparer, ils préféraient être présents tout les deux pour accomplir leurs missions.

 

~~~~~

 

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de Simon et sonnèrent, cinq secondes après la porte s'ouvrit pour révéler le propriétaire surpris de les voir ici, surtout Magnus.

"Hey" Salua Simon.

"Salut." Répondirent à l'unisson Alec et Magnus.

"Entrez je vous en prie. Désolé c'est un peu le bazar, si j'avais su que vous veniez, j'aurais essayé de ranger un peu mieux." Il s'écarta pour les laisser passer et referma la porte derrière lui.

Contrairement à Alec qui était déjà venu ici plein de fois, c'était une première pour Magnus. Il avait toujours fait en sorte de le voir à l'extérieur et en présence d'Alec, la raison était qu'il n'était pas près à voir "l'objet" ou plutôt la raison de sa rancœur. Même si aujourd'hui, leur relation s'était arrangés et qu'ils étaient redevenus cordial, même ami, voir les jouets pour bébé un peu partout dans le petit salon le rendait mal à l'aise et un peu en colère lorsque ses pensées se tournèrent vers son meilleur ami, mais il ne voulait pas créez de dispute, alors il prit sur lui et essaya de sourire, espérant que les deux autres ne remarquerait pas la fausseté de celui-ci. La voix de Simon le sortit de ses pensées.

"Asseyez-vous sur le canapé. Vous voulez boire quelque chose?" Demanda poliment Simon.

"Non merci." Alec lui répondit tandis que Magnus se contenta de secouer la tête.

"Oh d'accord, très bien." Simon s'assied alors sur le fauteuil, installé de l'autre coté du canapé, légèrement en biais de façon à ce qu'il soit tourné vers ses invités. "En tout cas ça me fais très plaisir de vous voir…Surtout toi Magnus." Simon le regarda et lui sourit, un sourire sincère et heureux.

Magnus se contenta de lui rendre un semblant de sourire, il n'arrivait pas à parler, il était comme hypnotisé par la chaise haute ranger dans le coin de la pièce ainsi que le parc pour enfants situé sous la fenêtre. Alec qui le connaissait par cœur, ressentit immédiatement son mal être posa délicatement sa main sur la cuisse de son petit ami, son pouce le caressant subtilement en signe de réconfort. Il décida alors de mener la conversation.

"Bon alors comme tu le sais déjà, Mags et moi on va se marier, et bien évidemment on aimerait vraiment que tu sois présent. Ce sera le jour le plus important de notre vie, nous voulons donc que toute notre famille et ami proche y soit, il est logique, en tant que mon meilleur ami, que tu viennes. On se mari dans un mois alors j'es… on espère que tu vas pouvoir te libérer." Il était tellement rare pour Alec de faire d'aussi longue phrase que Simon ricana.

"Alec Lightwood, je crois que c'est la première fois que tu utilises autant de mots à la suite. Je suis vraiment heureux pour vous, je suis flatté et je serais honoré de venir fêter ça avec vous, mais…" Il fit une pause, tritura ses doigts et évitait de croiser le regard de Magnus. Il avala la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge et finit sa phrase. "Est-ce que Raph…Est-ce qu'il sait que je serait là?"

Il y eu un silence gêné et à la surprise des deux autres, c'est Magnus qui répondit. "Non, on voulait être sûr de ta présence."

"Oh d'accord. Je…Vous savez que peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé, on ne gâchera jamais votre mariage, on sera faire la part des choses."

"On sait Simon, ne t'inquiète pas." Alec le rassura.

"Je ne te demande qu'une seule chose. Vient seul." Lui dit Magnus d'un ton froid.

"Je ne comptais pas faire autrement. Merci infiniment."

Ils continuèrent de discuter sur un ton plus enjoué, de la date exacte, du thème, du lieu etc… Puis il était tant pour Magnus et Alec de rentrer chez eux. Ils se dirent au revoir. Une fois chez eux ils se disaient que c'était une bonne chose de faites, mais que maintenant il restait une seule et dernière chose à faire, la plus dure, surtout pour Magnus, il fallait annoncer la nouvelle à Raphaël.

 

~~~~~

 

Alec et Magnus avaient décidé d'aller voir Raphaël le lendemain. Ils s'étaient dit que plus vite ils lui diraient, plus tôt il pourrait s'accommoder de la situation.

Ils arrivèrent devant son appartement qui était reculé de la ville. Raphaël ne voulant pas s'éloigner de sa famille, il avait prit une location tout près de la maison familiale, au grand bonheur de sa mère et des ses frères et sœurs.

Contrairement à Simon, Alec et Magnus avaient prévenus Raphaël de leur visite, donc quand ils sonnèrent Raphaël leur cira simplement de rentrer, ce qu'ils firent. Ils déposèrent leurs affaires sur le porte manteau à côté de la porte d'entrée, puis allèrent directement s'installer dans le canapé au salon. Pour l'occasion Raphaël avait installé un fauteuil, où il était déjà assit, juste en face avec entre eux une petite table en bois avec des verres, remplis de leurs boissons préférées, posé dessus.

"Alors les futurs mariés, le grand jour est dans un mois, pas trop stressé?" Demanda Raphaël en ricanant.

Alec Rigola tandis que Magnus roula des yeux et lui répondit. "Non au contraire, on est très excités, impatient, et puis tout les préparatifs sont terminés, ils ne nous restent plus qu'une seule chose à faire et l'on aura juste à attendre le jour J et enfin se dire oui."

"C'est génial, je suis tellement heureux pour vous. C'est quoi cette chose, je peux peut être vous aider?"

"Tu es adorable ma petite chauve souris, mais non, enfin pas directement, ce n'est pas vraiment une chose matériel, c'est plus un léger détail, mais j'avoue que…tu…" C'était rare pour Magnus de perdre ses mots, heureusement Alec le sauva.

"Ça te concerne."

Raphaël qui sirotait son verre fronça les sourcils. Voyant l'hésitation de Magnus il savait qu'il voulait lui dire un truc mais qu'il ne savait pas comment, il décida d'essayer l'humour pour débrider son ami et le rassurer. Il posa son verre, s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et leur dit. "Oh, je vois. Je vous préviens, Magnus si tu veux me remplacer en tant que témoin par Meliorn je vais devenir très dramatique et peut être même faire un scandale." Cela fit rire Magnus et Alec, ce qui soulagea Raphaël.

"Jamais de la vie imbécile, j'adore Meliorn, de tout mon cœur mais si je l'avais mit témoin et qu'il m'aurait aidé pour les préparatifs du mariage il ne serait sûrement plus en vie pour y assister."

"C'est peut être moi qui lui aurait ôté la vie." Dit Alec nonchalamment en haussant les épaules, ce qui fit rires les deux autres.

"Bon, ça va, vous avez évité le scandale. Magnus, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, vraiment, alors va-y."

Magnus prit une profonde inspiration. "On à invité Simon à notre mariage." C'était court, directe et simple mais au moins c'était dit sans tourner autour du pot.

Raphaël n'était pas bête, Simon étant toujours le meilleur ami d'Alec, il se doutait qu'il allait être présent, mais le savoir et l'entendre était deux choses différentes. Il mentirait s'il disait que son cœur n'était pas en train de se serrer ou que des tristes pensées ne surgissaient pas d'un coup dans son esprit. C'était peut être stupide mais malgré la rancœur, la douleur et surtout une profonde tristesse, il était et serait toujours amoureux de Simon, pour lui il était l'homme de sa vie. Le revoir serait une épreuve difficile mais il était prêt à tout surmonter pour l'amour et le bonheur de ses deux amis, surtout pour leur jour spécial, de plus il savait qu'il y aurait ses amis et sa mère pour le soutenir et le réconforter si nécessaire et puis se ne serait qu'une seule journée.

"C'est normal, je m'en doutais. Alec c'est ton meilleur ami. Ne vous inquiétez surtout pas." Il se leva et alla les prendre tout les deux dans ses bras. "Merci de me l'avoir dit." Il les relâcha puis s'éloigna. "Je vous promets que si jamais quelqu'un essaye de gâcher votre mariage, je vais lui botter le cul tellement fort qu'il ne pourra plus jamais s'asseoir." Magnus et Alec rigolèrent.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à parler de tout et de rien. Le soir venu ils étant l'heure pour les amoureux de prendre congés. Avec une dernière tape amicale sur l'épaule de Raphaël de la part d'Alec et un énorme câlin de la part de Magnus, ils partirent le cœur plus léger.


	8. Le mariage

Le grand jour était arrivé. Pour l'occasion ils avaient loués une grande salle décorée dans un thème or et blanc. Ils avaient demandé à tous leurs invités d'avoir sur eux une petite touche d'une des deux couleurs, pour coller au thème et aux futurs mariés.

Il ne manquait plus que deux ou trois convives pour être au complet, puis 30 minutes pour commencer la cérémonie.

Clary et Meliorn s'occupaient de l'accueil des invités, et de vérifier à ce qu'aucun incident ne survienne.

Jace et Raphaël étant les deux témoins respectifs, ils s'affairaient à régler les derniers détails concernant les tenues, coiffures, bijoux et maquillage pour Magnus, pour que les amants soit parfait et fin près. C'était une bonne chose que Raphaël soit occupé cela lui permettait de ne pas penser à un invité en particulier, et étant dans une autre salle il ne pouvait pas le voir arriver.

 

~~~~~

 

Simon arriva sur les lieux déjà remplit de monde, ses yeux parcouraient la salle à la recherche de tête familière, Clary et Meliorn arrivèrent vers lui pour l'accueillir et le saluer. Il souffla de soulagement, ce sera beaucoup plus facile avec ses amis présents. Très vite ils allèrent tout les trois s'installer dans un coin tranquille pour pouvoir discuter. Ils n'eurent d'ailleurs le temps de parler que quelques minutes avant que Jace viennent les interrompre et les prévenir que la cérémonie allait bientôt commencer et qu'ils devaient donc aller s'asseoir sur les chaises qui formaient une allé, bordé d'un tapis doré, elles étaient placées en face d'une estrade où attendait le maître de cérémonie. Simon alla s'asseoir entre Clary et Meliorn au deuxième rang, le premier étant réservé aux membres de la famille, même si il manquait la mère d'Alec et le père de Magnus, qui accompagneraient respectivement les mariés.

La musique retentit, toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers les doubles portes. En premier sortirent les témoins, Jace tout d'abord qui tenait un coussin où se perchait l'alliance. Meliorn le dévorait des yeux, ce qui ne passait pas inaperçu aux yeux de son amant qui lui fit un clin d'œil en retour. Une fois arrivé au bout du parcours ce fut au tour de Raphaël de fouler le tapis et…whaou…il était absolument magnifique avec son costume pourpre, une cravate doré accroché à son cou et un mouchoir blanc sortant de sa poche, il portait lui un aussi un coussin avec une alliance, il était toujours aussi beau et charismatique. La poitrine de Simon se serra à la vue, il ne regrettait pas, du moins il ne pouvait pas à  cause de son fils, mais avoir perdu cet homme était horrible, il savait que ça aurait put se passer autrement, mieux. Clary qui dût ressentir son changement d'humeur lui prit la main et la serra.

 

~~~~~

 

C'était son tour, il devait marcher sur le tapis et avoir toute l'attention sur lui, ce qu'il détestait mais il ferait tout pour Magnus. Il marchait doucement, cherchant sa mère au premier rang, il l'a trouva le regardant avec de la fierté dans ses yeux même si ce n'était pas lui qui se mariait, il lui fit son plus beau sourire, sourire qu'elle lui rendit, mais ce joli moment s'effaça aussitôt lorsque le regard de Raphaël se posa sur la rangée juste derrière sa mère et qu'il le vit, Simon Lewis, il était là toujours aussi beau, mais il détourna le regard aussitôt et pressa légèrement le pas pour atteindre sa place. Il ne voulait pas penser à quelque chose de négatif, alors il se concentra sur sa mère et sur la pensée de son meilleur ami, et sa tristesse disparut comme par magie, il tourna ses yeux vers les portes pour voir les mariés qui apparaîtront à leur tour.

 

~~~~~

 

Alec traversa la porte en premier, au bras de sa mère. Il était habillé d'un costume blanc éclatant, de chaussures blanches, seul sa ceinture, ses bouchons de manchettes et la petite rose qui dépassait de la poche de sa veste était de couleur or. Il était magnifique mais ce n'était rien comparé à son sourire et celui de Maryse, ainsi que leurs yeux étincelants, et humides pour Maryse qui essayait de retenir ses larmes. Ils marchaient lentement, aux rythmes de la musique, laissant le temps à tous leurs invités de pouvoir les admirer. Ils arrivèrent sur la scène, Maryse embrassa et enlaça son fils en lui murmurant sa fierté et son bonheur à son oreille, puis alla prendre place au coté de son mari et le père d'Alec, Robert, qui fit un clin d'œil à son fils. Jace qui était derrière lui se contenta d'une tape sur l'épaule. Après ce petit échange familial, Alec tourna tout son corps en direction des portes qui le séparait une dernière fois de son futur mari, et dieu, il ne fut pas déçu une seule seconde, son souffle se coupa quelques secondes, il ne pouvait plus attendre de pouvoir enfin dire oui à cet homme et devenir son mari pour la vie.

 

~~~~~

 

C'était à lui, dans quelques minutes il épouserait l'homme de ses rêves. Magnus souffla un bon coup, redressa son costume, passa une dernière fois sa main dans ses cheveux et passa son bras autour de celui de son père. Asmodeus le regarda, ils hochèrent la tête et firent leurs premiers pas. Magnus était, à l'inverse d'Alec, affublé d'un costume et de chaussures dorés ornés d'accessoires blancs. Il portait en plus du fard à paupière pailleté et avait une petite mèche coloré dans les cheveux, il était comme toujours à tomber. Son sourire et celui de son père jumelaient ceux de leurs prédécesseurs. Ils arrivèrent aux bout de leur parcours, Magnus se pavana et fit un tour sur lui-même ce qui fit rire tout les convives. Il monta enfin sur l'estrade avec une dernière accolade à son père, et se retourna pour enfin se retrouver face à face à son futur mari. Ils se prirent les mains, se regardèrent intensément et se sourirent. Personne dans la salle ne pouvait décrire ce qu'ils ressentaient tellement c'était beau et fort.

 

~~~~~

 

Le maître de cérémonie commença son discours, puis il demanda aux futurs mariés d'échanger leurs vœux. Dirent que beaucoup de larmes ont été versées lors de ce moment était un euphémisme. Vint l'échange des alliances, Alec se tourna vers Jace, prit l'anneau, se retourna vers Magnus qui avait déjà sa main tendue vers lui, et lui passa la bague au doigt. Magnus se tourna à son tour vers Raphaël, refit face à son amant et enfila lentement l'alliance à son annulaire. Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord d'avoir des alliances identiques, celles-ci étaient simples, une bande en argent orné d'un petit dimant doré. Il était maintenant temps pour la dernière étape, puis ils seraient officiellement mariés.

"Magnus Bane souhaitez-vous prendre pour époux, Alexander Gideon Lightwood ici présent, l'aimer et le chérir, pour le meilleur et pour le pire jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?"

"OUI, je le veux."

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood voulez-vous prendre pour époux, Magnus Bane ici présent, l'aimer et le chérir, pour le meilleur et pour le pire jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?"

"Oui, je le veux."

"Je vous déclare à présent mari et mari, vous pouvez vous embrasser."Ils ne se firent pas prier. Ils s'embrassèrent avec tout l'amour et la passion qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Des applaudissements retentirent, les séparant. Ils se retournèrent face à leurs convives, main dans la main, montrant fièrement les nouveaux bijoux qui ornaient leurs doigts, provoquant une nouvelle vague d'applaudissements ainsi que des cri et sifflements.

"Merci à tous. Même si ça ne me dérangerait pas d'être applaudi toute la soirée, il est temps d'aller manger." Magnus dit, se dirigeant vers la table des mariés, ou seul la famille et les témoins étaient conviés, au bras de son mari. Les autres invités avaient été placés par connaissance et affinité au grand bonheur de tous.

 

~~~~~

 

L'entrée du repas se passa sans encombre, bien au contraire des éclats de rires, de la joie mais aussi quelques larmes furent partagés lors des discours respectivement prononcé par Raphaël, qui en avait surtout profité pour se moquer de son ami, et de Robert, le père d'Alec, qui lui avait plus joué sur le côté émouvant et touchant, c'était des discours qui au final s'équilibraient.

Vint le plat principal, qui fut dégusté toujours dans la bonne humeur, les convives étaient ravi de manger les succulents plat qui leurs étaient servi. Puis il était l'heure du dessert, la fameuse et magnifique pièce montée fut apportée au centre de la salle, celle-ci était bien évidemment au couleur du mariage, un glaçage blanc immaculé de décoration doré, sans oublier sur le dessus les petites figurines représentant les mariés. Magnus et Alec se placèrent derrière leur gâteau, prirent le grand couteau à une main chacun, coupèrent une grosse part et se nourrirent mutuellement sous les applaudissements des invités. Ils retournèrent s'asseoir, et tout le monde fut servit, les palets des invités étaient heureux de déguster ce dernier mets.

Lorsque le repas fut officiellement terminé, les assiettes et les couverts débarrassés, il était temps pour la première danse, celle des mariés, les tables avaient été placés en fonction de laisser une grande piste de danse à leur centre. Alec et Magnus la rejoignirent pour honorer leur danse, seule, pour la première, les invités les rejoignant seulement à partir de la deuxième danse, ceux-ci s'étaient d'ailleurs levés et avaient formé un grand cercle autour des mariés, laissant un assez grand espace pour qu'ils puissent se mouvoir s'en gêner personne. La lente mélodie démarra, leurs corps se touchant ne laissant aucun espace entre eux, ils se balançaient doucement au rythme de la musique, se déplaçaient si aisément et légèrement qu'on avait l'impression qu'ils glissaient sur la piste, ils tournoyaient de temps en temps reflétant les mouvements d'une valse envoûtante. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas, ils étaient entièrement connectés, dans une bulle que rien n'y personne ne pouvait éclater, même lorsque tout les invités se joignirent à eux pour danser à leurs tour.

La deuxième danse, les mariés la partageaient avec leurs parents, tandis que le reste des convives voulaient danser en couple, seul Raphaël dansait joyeusement avec sa mère, tandis que Simon avait Clary comme cavalière. La troisième danse, les mariés qui avaient leurs témoins comme partenaires. Pour les danses suivantes et le reste de la soirée, c'était comme chacun voulait, même si les convives changeaient de temps en temps d'acolyte. Heureusement toujours très attentif, les jeunes mariés et leurs amis veillaient toujours à ce que Simon et Raphaël n'aient pas le temps de se retrouver seul, pour qu'ils soient obligés de partager une danse, ils avaient réussi à s'éviter jusqu'à présent, il fallait que sa dur, mais jusqu'à quand, malgré qu'il y ai beaucoup de monde et que ce soit une grande salle, ayant tout leurs ami en commun il était inévitable qu'ils se croisent à un moment ou à un autre.

Même si il y avait toujours de la musique, la piste de danse n'était pas toujours pleine. Certaine personnes faisaient des pauses cigarettes, dehors, d'autres allaient discuter entre eux dans un coin tranquille ou assit à leur place respective, il y en avait qui en profitait pour aller féliciter les mariés en personne, et enfin ceux qui étaient juste assis tranquillement et se contentait d'observer les autres.

 

~~~~~

 

C'était le cas de Raphaël, après quelques danses il était retourné s'asseoir à sa place et se contentait de regarder ce qu'il se passait autour de lui et de sombrer dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'une personne vienne à coté de lui et l'en sorte.

"Ça va _mi corazón_?" Demanda Guadalupe Santiago à son fils avec sa voix la plus douce, réservée uniquement à ses enfants.

Raphaël la regarda et lui sourit. " _Sí, y tú_?"

"Très bien." Elle tourna son regard vers les jeunes mariés, qui étaient en pleines discussion avec leurs parents. "Je suis tellement heureuse pour Magnus, pour eux deux, ils forment un très beau couple."

Raphaël suivit son regard et sourit, un mélange de bonheur et de mélancolie. "Oui, ils sont magnifiques, ils le méritent tout les deux."

Guadalupe prit la main de son fils et prit un ton inquiet. " _Mi hijo_ , j'ai vu que Si…qu'il était là et je…" La main de Raphaël se crispa autour de celle de sa mère, il la coupa avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase. "Mamá, no, s'il te plaît ne fait pas ça, pas aujourd'hui. Je vais bien d'accord."

Guadalupe soupira. Raphaël détestait montrer ses émotions, il avait toujours fait comme si tout allait bien. À cause de son père il avait été habitué à faire semblant et il s'était forgé une grosse carapace que seules quelques personnes réussissaient à briser. Mais après sa rupture avec Simon, cette carapace s'était renforcé encore plus, au point qu'il laissait parfois ses frères et sœurs et elle-même désemparés par sa froideur et le mur qu'il mettait en place, surtout lorsque LE sujet était abordé. "Tu as le droit de ne pas aller bien, tu peux leur mentir à eux et à toi-même si tu veux mais tu ne peux pas me mentir à moi." Dit Guadalupe d'un ton rassurant.

"Je n'ai pas le droit, pas aujourd'hui, c'est leurs jour, ce serait égoïste de ma part." Répondit Raphaël en soupirant.

Guadalupe secoua la tête. "Non ça ne l'est pas. Les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas _mi ángel_ , je pense qu'au contraire c'est le jour ou tu peux te sentir mal, parce que tu en rêvais avec lui, mais ça ne veux pas dire que tu n'es pas heureux pour eux ou que tu t'en fiche, ce n'est en aucun cas égoïste, c'est juste humain."

"Je sais. Merci _mamá_ , d'être toujours là pour moi, pour nous, surtout cette année, alors que j'étais une épave et un trou du cul." Guadalupe rit et secoua la tête. "Mais je me suis dit que se serait plus facile d'être distant et de me plonger dans le travail, je pensais que ça m'aiderais à oublier, et je crois que ça marchait sur le moment, mais maintenant je me rends compte que ça n'a servi à rien, parce que je suis toujours aussi triste et surtout parce que je sais que ça vous faisait beaucoup de mal. Je suis sincèrement désolé _mamá_ , pour tout."

"Oh, _mi bebé_. Je suis ta mère, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours, et je serais toujours là pour toi, surtout dans les moments difficiles, on a compris ta peine, on sait à quelle point ça à été, et encore aujourd'hui dur pour toi, c'est pour ça qu'on ne t'en a pas voulu une seule seconde." Guadalupe prit son fils dans ses bras qui enroula ses bras autour d'elle et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent Guadalupe continua. "Est-ce que tu penses que peut être, il serait temps que tu discutes avec lui. Je me souviens que quand vous avez rompu, tu à coupés les ponts tout de suite sans avoir l'occasion d'avoir une vraie conversation. Je ne te dis pas que tu te sentiras mieux, mais je pense que ça pourrait t'aider à apaiser un petit peu la douleur et comprendre. J'ai remarqué qu'il ta beaucoup regardé durant cette journée, avec beaucoup de tristesse. À mon avis il a envie de t'approcher et te parler, mais il ne doit pas oser, de peur que tu le rejettes."

Raphaël n'aura jamais autant soupiré en une seule conversation. "Pourquoi tu as toujours raison?" Cela les fit rires tout les deux. "Je vais le faire, quand il sera seul, j'irais le voir et lui demanderais si il veut bien que l'on discute, même si je ne peux pas te garantir une issue positive."

"Je sais, je suis tellement fier de toi _mi hijo_ , tu es le meilleur. _Te quiero_."

" _Yo también te quiero_."

 

~~~~~

 

Simon était dans un coin de la pièce en train de boire un verre et de discuter avec Clary, mais son regard était dirigé vers un certain latino et sa mère.

"Simon si tu continue à le regarder, il va finir pas s'en apercevoir."

Simon détourna immédiatement le regard et se concentra sur sa meilleure amie. "Désolé, c'est juste que…" Il ne finit pas sa phrase, il y avait trop de raison, le fait qu'il n'avait pas vu Raphaël depuis plus d'un an, qu'il souffrait toujours de leur rupture, qu'il était toujours aussi beau, que le revoir était comme un coup de poing, que Raphaël le détestait sûrement et qu'il ne pouvait rien dire parce que tout était de sa faute.

"Je sais ne t'inquiète pas mais rappel toi que tu as et auras toujours ton petit bout de chou." Cela fit sourire Simon. Peu importe ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie, la pensée de son fils lui redonnait toujours le sourire. "Tu sais, de l'eau à coulé sous les ponts depuis votre rupture et je suis sûr que contrairement à ce que tu penses, il n'a plus de haine envers toi. Ça fait un an Simon, même un peu plus, peut être que ce mariage est l'occasion pour vous d'avoir une discussion posée, vous n'êtes pas obliger de discuter du passé, juste repartir sur de bonne base, pour pouvoir reformé le groupe, au complet."

"C'est vrai, mais si il ne veut pas?"

"Si il refuse, ce n'est pas grave, dis toi qu'au moins tu auras essayé."

Simon tourna son regard vers la table des mariés et vit que Guadalupe avait laissé son fils seul, c'était le bon moment. "Quand faut y aller, faut y aller." Il bu son verre cul sec, le donna à Clary et se dirigea vers Raphaël d'un pas décidé.

 

~~~~~

 

Magnus et Alec parlaient avec Jace et Meliorn lorsque Magnus vit Simon se rapprocher de Raphaël. "Non, non qu'est-ce qu'il fait."

Les trois autres se retournèrent et furent surpris, mais ils souriaient tout de même.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Magnus, au contraire c'est une bonne chose. Et puis Raph ne peux pas le tuer, il y a trop de monde." Magnus frappa Jace sur l'épaule.

"Je ne trouves pas ça drôle."

"Chérie, il a raison, peut être qu'ils sont tout les deux près. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux? Et puis si on voit que ça commence à hausser le ton on interviendra." Alec lui prit la main et la lui serra.

"Je sais c'est juste que, ma petite chauve-souris à tellement souffert."

"Je sais que tu ne veux pas l'entendre parce qu'il est responsable, mais Simon à souffert aussi." Magnus soupira en réponse.

"Allez Magnus, ça va bien se passer j'en suis sûr." Meliorn lui sourit.

"Bon d'accord, mais on ne les quitte pas des yeux." Les trois autres hochèrent la tête et reprirent leur discussion tout en gardant un œil en direction de la table des mariés.


	9. Discussion

La motivation de Simon avait fondu au moment il arriva juste devant Raphaël. Il ne savait pas comment commencer. Devait-il dire salut, hey, bonjour, il était perdu. Il se figea lorsque Raphaël leva les yeux et rencontrèrent les siens. Un silence gênant s'installa immédiatement, apparemment Raphaël ne savait pas quoi lui dire non plus, mais au moins son regard n'était pas méchant et il ne lui dit pas de dégager alors il supposa que c'était bon signe. Il souffla et se lança. "Salut."

Raphaël mit quelques secondes à répondre, ce qui parut une éternité pour Simon. "Salut." Ce n'était pas un ton chaleureux, mais monotone comme si il essayait de retenir ses émotions.

"Euh…Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ici?" Il désigna la chaise sur laquelle il s'appuyait, juste en face de celle de Raphaël, celui-ci se contenta de hocher la tête en réponse. Simon lui offrit un petit sourire de remerciement et s'assit maladroitement, il essuya ses mains moites sur son pantalon de costume et regarda la nappe blanche qui avait été placé à l'occasion, on pouvait entendre un ange passer, ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlait ou se ne regardait, c'était une situation délicate et compliqué, mais ils avaient tout les deux dit qu'ils feraient un effort alors ils prirent sur eux, c'est Raphaël à l'étonnement de Simon qui commença.

 

"Tu es venu t'asseoir à ma table pour la regarder?"

Simon releva la tête et le regarda. "Non, à vrai dire je voulais te parler, mais je ne sais pas par où commencer."

Raphaël se moqua. "Parce que tu crois que je le sais."

"Non."

"Je…je voulais te parler aussi, je me suis dis que peut-être il était temps. Non en fait c'est ma mère qui a pensée que se serait une bonne idée, et je la croyais, mais je ne suis plus si sûr."

"Moi c'est Clary qui me l'a proposé."

"Hm, Dans ce cas si ce n'est pas notre initiative, il faut peut être s'arrêter là."

"NON." Simon cria presque. "Désolé, je veux dire  même si c'est elle qui m'a soufflé l'idée, je voulais le faire, j'avais juste peur que tu me rejettes. J'ai vraiment envie, et besoin de parler avec toi Raphaël." Simon retint ses larmes, dire son nom en s'adressant à lui faisait remonter tout leurs bons moments passés ensemble.

"D'accord, je pense que je suis prêt aussi. Mais je ne sais pas quoi dire" Raphaël essaya de cacher sa peine, il ne voulait pas que Simon sache que malgré le temps qui était passé, la douleur, elle, n'avait pas disparu.

"Tu sais c'est très étrange de faire nos soirées films, ou nos sorties sans toi, on à toujours l'impression d'être incomplet, et c'est le cas, puisque le groupe c'était avec toi." C'était vrai, il y avait toujours un manque, surtout que Raphaël avait toujours des choses sarcastiques à dire durant leurs soirées, c'était bizarre et désagréable à la fois.

"On est plus au lycée ou à l'université, on est dans la vie active maintenant, les gens se dispersent, perdent contact ou se séparent, c'est la vie." Raphaël n'avait pas prévu d'être aussi froid, mais après tout c'était de sa faute s'ils s'étaient quittés et qu'il ne voulait plus participé à ces soirées entre amis.

Ouch, ça faisait mal, très mal, mais Simon se disait qu'il l'avait bien mérité. "Oui, enfin je ne te blâmais pas, je disais juste que tu nous manquais c'est tout." Silence. Simon se dit qu'il valait mieux changer de sujet. "Alors où est-ce que tu travail?"

"Dans un hôtel, je m'occupe de la gestion des employés. Et toi?"

"Je suis comptable dans une petite entreprise qui est spécialisé dans la conception de jeux vidéos."

"Oh c'est bien, ça doit te plaire."

"Oui c'est vrai. J'ai le droit de me balader des fois pour voir un peu ce qu'ils font et c'est très intéressant même si ça à toujours l'air compliqué, je préfère y jouer." Miracle, Raphaël avait eu pendant à peine une seconde un petit rictus qui ressemblait à un sourire, c'était une mini victoire pour Simon.

"Comment vont ta mère et ta sœur?"

 

"Très bien merci, en ce moment elles sont toutes les deux parties en vacances. J'ai vu qu'il y avait ta mère aujourd'hui, ça me fais plaisir de la revoir, elle est toujours aussi radieuse.

"Merci pour elle." Bon Raphaël n'avait jamais été un grand locuteur mais là c'était pire qu'a l'accoutumé.

Simon se dit que quitte à avoir ce genre de réponses autant ne pas passer par quatre chemins. "Ecoute, ce serait vraiment bien qu'on se retrouve tous ensemble pour passer une journée ou une soirée, si tu veux on pourrait le faire dans un endroit extérieur, dans un nouveau lieu, un café ou quelque chose comme ça. On pourrait mieux se parler là-bas, ce serait peut être moins froid avec les autres avec nous."

Raphaël soupira, il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée, était-t-il prêt à revoir Simon de temps en temps, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais en même temps, comme Simon lui a dit, ils ne seraient pas seul, tout ses amis seraient la avec eux, pour faire tampon. Il se dit qu'après tout si après une journée il n'y arrivait pas, il arrêterait et recouperait les ponts avec lui. "Je veux bien essayer."

Simon lui fit un grand sourire. "Génial, je suis vraiment content. Je vais en parler aux autres et toi aussi, et on verra quand est-ce que tout le monde est disponible."

"Ok."

"Je…ça m'a fait très plaisir de te revoir et de parler avec toi Raphaël, vraiment."

Raphaël lui fit un signe de tête en guise de réponse. Simon se leva et alla retrouver Clary pour tout lui raconter.

 

~~~~~

 

Lorsque Magnus et Meliorn se sont précipités pour rejoindre Raphaël, Alec et Jace s'étaient dirigés vers Clary et Simon, qui avait le sourire aux lèvres. Alec était content, il supposait que ça c'était bien passé.

"Alors?" Demanda Clary.

"Ça aurait pu être pire." Répondit Simon en ricanant.

"C'est-à-dire?"

"Et bien, il était assez froid avec moi, il répondait à mes questions avec le moins de mots possible et son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion."

"Euh, Simon, c'est que du négatif, en quoi ça pouvait être pire." Cette fois c'est Alec qui prit la parole.

"Attend, je n'ai pas finis. D'abord, il aurait pu crier, me dire d'aller me faire voir à la seconde où il m'a vu, mais il ne l'a pas fait."

"C'est vrai." Dit Alec.

"Et puis, le plus important, je l'ai convaincu, enfin je lui ai proposé de passer une journée tous ensemble comme avant, et il a accepté, ce que je considère comme une première victoire." Le sourire de Simon c'était agrandit. Alec lui tapota l'épaule.

"C'est super Simon, c'est un bon premier pas, je suis vraiment contente pour toi." Clary lui dit en souriant à son tour.

"J'espère juste que ça va bien se passé, je ne veux pas tout gâcher et que ça revienne à l'époque ou il me détestait."

"T'inquiète pas, ça va être super." Dit Jace.

"Mais oui." Dit Alec.

 

~~~~~

 

"Alors, alors, alors, allez raconte." Magnus ressemblait à un enfant.

" _Dios_ Magnus." Raphaël ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, tandis que Meliorn rigolait.

"Y'a pas grand-chose à dire."

"Me l'a fait pas à moi, je suis sûr que si."

"Hm, je ne veux pas lui donner raison mais, il y a forcément un truc à dire Raph." Renchérit Meliorn.

"D'accord, et bien, on a juste discuté de notre travail, nos mères, et puis il m'a invité à vous rejoindre pour une journée tous ensemble, comme avant, le groupe au grand complet... et oui Magnus, j'ai accepté." Magnus baissa le doigt qu'il avait levé et bouda de s'être fait couper l'herbe sous le pied.

"C'est génial Raph, c'est vrai que ce n'était pas pareil sans toi." Dit Meliorn en lui souriant affectueusement.

"Oh ma petite chauve-souris, je suis tellement heureux." Magnus le prit dans ses bras. "Tu ne pouvais pas me faire un plus beau cadeau de mariage." Les deux autres roulèrent des yeux, le fait de se marier ne l'avait pas rendu plus adulte et moins dramatique, mais bon c'est pour ça qu'ils l'aimaient.

"Tu crois pas que t'exagère un peu." Lui dit Raphaël en se détachant de lui. Magnus fit la moue et secoua la tête, ce qui provoqua le rire de ses amis.

"Enfin bref, vous organisez tout ça et toi Magnus tu m'envois un message quand vous avez décidé."

"Ok, bon je vous aime mais j'ai mon mari à retrouver. C'est tellement bon de pouvoir enfin le dire."

 

~~~~~

 

Cette longue mais merveilleuse journée s'acheva enfin, tout le monde rentra chez soit le sourire aux lèvres et de beaux souvenirs en tête.


	10. Comme au bon vieux temps

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le mariage d'Alec et de Magnus. Les amoureux étaient partis en lune de miel le lendemain de leurs unions, ils avaient savourés leurs amours dans un hôtel, situé au bord d'une des magnifiques plages hawaïennes. Ils étaient revenus le jour précédent, reposés, bronzés, surtout pour Magnus, Alec avait toujours eu du mal à prendre un teint halé, sa peau de porcelaine restait pâle malgré des heures passés au soleil. Même si ils avaient profités de leur journée à deux, ils avaient quand même prit le temps pour parler avec leurs amis, afin d'organiser cette fameuse journée tous ensemble. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord en peu de temps, pour se voir le lendemain de leur retour de vacances, dans un café en centre ville. Comme promis Magnus avait prévenu Raphaël par message qui n'avait heureusement pas changé d'avis.

 

~~~~~

 

Le café où ils s'étaient tous donnés rendez-vous était presque vide, ce qui leur permettraient de pouvoir discuter et surtout rigoler sans gêner les autres clients, avec des énergumènes comme eux, surtout tous ensemble, c'était préférable.

Les premiers arrivés étaient Jace et Meliorn qui s'étaient installé à une table adjacente à une grande baie vitrée, le soleil la traversant illuminait la pièce. Ils avaient décidés d'attendre le reste de la bande avant de commander quoique ce soit. À peine une minute plus tard c'était au tour de Simon et Clary de faire leur entrée, jetant un coup d'œil raide, ils repérèrent les deux amoureux immédiatement et les rejoignirent. Puis les jeunes mariés firent sonner la cloche et allèrent s'asseoir à leur tour. Il ne manquait plus que Raphaël et ils seraient enfin au complet. Ils commencèrent à discuter, 5 minutes passèrent, puis 10 et enfin Raphaël Santiago entra dans le café d'un pas hésitant mais rejoint les autres et s'assit sur le banc.

La table que Meliorn et Jace avaient choisi était bien sûr assez grande pour accueillir tout le monde, mais surtout grâce au banc en forme de "U", les amis pouvaient tous se faire face ou se voir sans difficulté.  Ils avaient pris place tout simplement par ordre d'arrivée, Jace et Meliorn était donc dans le creux du "U", Sur le côté droit, du côté de Meliorn, il y avait, Simon et Alec, et en face se trouvait, Clary Magnus et à côté de lui, Raphaël.

Après de brèves salutations, ils commandèrent leurs boissons et commencèrent à discuter, comme au bon vieux temps, même si celui-ci n'était pas si loin. Bien évidemment leur conversation se tourna immédiatement vers les jeunes mariés et leur lune de miel.

"Alors, racontez-nous, comment c'est passé votre lune de miel?" Jace demanda en premier.

"En détail?" Répondit Magnus en remuant ses sourcils.

"MAGNUS!!!" Tout le monde cria à l'unisson ce qui fit rire ce dernier.

"Quelle horreur, c'est le genre de chose que je ne veux pas entendre ou imaginer." Raphaël secoua la tête avec dégout.

"C'est pas si affreux."

"T'entendre parler de tes relations sexuelles? Si c'est mon pire cauchemar." Magnus lui tira la langue.

"Ne t'inquiète surtout pas Raphaël, et vous aussi, ça n'arrivera jamais, du moins tant que je serais présent, mais quand vous serez seul avec lui méfiez vous." Dit Alec

"Je suis offensé chéri."

"Merci Alec." Raphaël posa la main sur son cœur, en soulagement, ce qui lui a valut une frappe sur l'épaule de la part de son voisin.

"Bref, c'était génial, on était dans un vrai petit coin de paradis, l'océan turquoise, le sable chaud et presque blanc, le soleil éclatant." Commença Magnus d'un air rêveur.

"Et puis on avait une chambre avec vue sur ce paysage de rêve." Compléta Alec des étoiles pleins les yeux. Le reste du groupe les écoutaient le sourire aux lèvres.

"Ça avait l'air incroyable les gars, c'est génial." Leur dit Clary, Les jeunes mariés hochèrent la tête.

"En parlant d'amour…" Simon se tourna vers l'autre couple de la table, Jace et Meliorn. "C'est pour quand vous deux?" Meliorn rougit et baissa la tête, Jace lui embrassa la tempe.

"Ce n'est pas prévu." Répondit Jace.

"Vous êtes pas encore prêts?" Demanda Simon.

Jace regarda Meliorn, qui hocha la tête à sa question silencieuse. "Non, on a pas l'intention de se marier…Jamais."

"Hm…en fait je n'ai jamais eu l'envie de me marier, pour moi c'est juste un bout de papier et ce n'est pas une preuve d'amour. Je respecte bien évidemment les gens qui adorent le mariage et veulent absolument se marier, mais moi je n'en fais pas parti."

"C'est ok Meliorn, tu n'a pas à avoir honte ou te justifier, c'est ton opinion et ton droit, la seule chose qui compte c'est que vous vous aimiez, le mariage ne changera pas vos sentiments l'un pour l'autre." Raphaël lui fit un sourire rassurant.

"Exactement bébé et puis je t'ai déjà dis que ça m'était complètement égal, du moment que je t'ai, le reste je m'en fiche." Jace se pencha et embrassa son amant.

"Awwwwww." Dirent tout le monde à l'unisson.

Tous les regards se tournèrent cette fois vers Clary qui leva les yeux au ciel. "Non ça ne me dérange toujours pas, ça me fait plaisir de les voir heureux. Avec Jace on n'était pas fait pour être ensemble c'est tout, sans offense Jace." Jace lui fit un signe de la main. "Et tant que j'y suis, ça vous évitera de poser la question. Oui je suis célibataire et je suis très bien comme ça. Je suis jeune, j'ai le temps et puis même, je n'ai pas de contrainte, je peux faire ce que je veux, quand je le veux sans rendre de compte à personne, et si parfois je me sens seul, j'ai la chance d'avoir une famille et surtout des amis incroyables." Une nouvelle vague d'émotion fut prononcée.

Ils continuaient à se poser des questions et parler joyeusement, évoquant même le passé mais toujours en évitant les sujets qui fâchent. Il y avait une ambiance décontracté, personne n'était mal à l'aise, même Simon et Raphaël parlaient et rigolaient ensemble. Tout se passait tellement bien qu'ils ne voyaient pas le temps passé, même après l'arrivé de leur quatrième boissons, ils continuaient à converser comme si ils venaient juste de commencer. Les personnes marchant dans la rue et passant devant la grande vitre pouvaient voir les sourires sur les visages de tout le groupe, c'était agréable à regarder. Malheureusement malgré une journée parfaite, il fallait au bout d'un moment se dire au revoir, car ils avaient une vie, et surtout un travail le lendemain. Ils se mirent tous d'accord pour un dernier café puis se séparer avec la promesse d'une prochaine fois. Enfin c'est ce qui aurait dû se passer, seulement une ombre au tableau vint obscurcir ce bon moment. C'était sûrement à cause de cette bonne ambiance, comme à l'époque que Jace à oublier les événements passés et avaient fait, comme qui dirait, une grosse boulette.

Sirotant leurs dernières tasses, la voix de Jace s'éleva.

"Bon, il est temps d'y aller, surtout toi Simon, tu dois libérer ta mère et aller t'occuper de ton…" Mais il se coupa net quand, à part Raphaël tout le monde lui fit les gros yeux et que Simon lui mit un coup de pied dans le tibia. Il essaya de se rattraper. "Ton chat, je suis sûr que son maître lui à manquer et…" Mais c'était peine perdu, Raphaël n'était pas idiot.

"Laisse tomber Jace." Raphaël se leva. "C'était une mauvaise idée, on ne peux pas changer le passé." Il commença à partir mais Magnus essaya de l'arrêter. "Non Magnus. Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas." Il regarda Simon. "Tu ne peux pas faire comme si il n'existait pas, et je ne peux pas faire croire que ça ne me touche pas, ou que ça ne me fais pas mal. Je suis désolé." Cette fois il partit sans que personne ne l'arrête.

"Je suis sincèrement désolé Simon, je te jure que je ne voulais pas." Dit Jace honteusement.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Jace, je sais, mais même si…ça me brise le cœur, il a raison. J'ai un fils maintenant, que j'aime plus que tout au monde, et si Raphaël ne peux pas l'accepter, c'est sûrement mieux ainsi, mais j'ai quand même besoin d'aller lui parler, seul à seul. Est-ce que tu peux me donner son adresse Magnus?" Celui-ci hocha la tête.

Après cette mauvaise fin, tout le monde rentra enfin chez soi.

Simon préféra attendre le lendemain pour aller voir Raphaël. Magnus lui avait aussi donné ses horaires de travail, il irait le voir juste après.

 

~~~~~

 

Le lendemain soir était arrivé beaucoup trop lentement au gout de Simon, mais ça y'est il pouvait allez chez Raphaël et lui parler, il l'espérait pas pour la dernière fois. Il arriva devant la porte de son ex petit ami, ses mains étaient très moites, il resta devant la porte au moins 5 minutes avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de sonner. Il entendit de l'autre côté de la porte des pas se rapprocher doucement, puis la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un Raphaël fatigué mais surtout surpris par son visiteur.

"Salut." Dit timidement Simon.

"Salut."

"Je suis désolé de te déranger, surtout après une journée de travail, mais je voulais vraiment te voir et te parler."

"Je suppose que c'est Magnus qui t'as donné mon adresse?" Simon hocha la tête et Raphaël ferma les yeux et soupira. "C'est bon, entre."

Simon lui lança un sourire et le suivit à l'intérieur. "Merci." Il continua son chemin jusqu'au salon. Raphaël lui fit signe de s'asseoir dans le canapé disposé contre le mur, tandis que celui-ci prit place dans son fauteuil.

"Tu veux boire quelque chose?"

"Je veux bien un verre d'eau frais s'il te plaît."

"Juste de l'eau, tu es sûr?"

"Oui, merci."

Raphaël se leva et se dirigea vers une autre pièce, il revint très vite  avec le verre d'eau qu'il tendit à son hôte, et une bouteille de May Tea, thé noir pêche blanche pour lui-même. "Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire?"

"Je…D'un côté j'ai envie de m'excuser pour hier, mais de l'autre non, parce que tout ce que tu as dis été vrai. Je ne peux pas faire comme si il n'existait pas quand je te vois, mais je comprends aussi que ça te fasse souffrir d'en entendre parler et que ce soit compliqué pour toi, mais je t'assure que ça l'est pour moi aussi et je ne veux pas que ce soir soit la dernière fois que l'on se parle ou que l'on se voit, parce que te perdre à été la chose la plus douloureuse que j'ai vécu. J'ai eu l'impression qu'on m'enlevait une partie de moi-même, je sais que c'était de ma faute mais je ne veux pas revivre ça, je ne pourrais pas le supporter une seconde fois, mon fils ne pourra jamais comblé ce que j'avais avec toi parce que ce n'est pas la même forme d'amour, il ne fait que l'atténuer et…c'est tout." Simon avait à peine respirer 3 fois pour dire tout cela, il n'osait pas regarder Raphaël, il préférait son verre, surtout que Raphaël ne répondait pas et le silence était horrible mais Raphaël se mit finalement à rire, mais c'était un rire sans joie, presque dédaigneux, Simon releva alors la tête mais le regretta, Raphaël avait l'air en colère et triste à la fois.

"Tu n'as pas l'impression d'être égoïste? Et moi alors, moi je n'ai eu personne pour diminuer ma douleur, quand tu m'as arraché le cœur et que tu l'as écrasé entre tes doigts, j'étais seul, toi tu l'avais elle, comme si je n'avais jamais existé, puis ton fils, le dernier coup de couteau dans mon cœur déjà brisé."

Les larmes de Simon se mirent à couler sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. "Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé, mais tu sais qu'elle ne signifiait rien pour moi, je voulais juste l'aider."

"Comment tu peux dire que tu m'aimes encore alors que c'est toi qui as pris cette décision?"

"Parce que je croyais bêtement que je pouvais avoir les deux. Je pensais que je pouvais continuer à être avec l'homme de ma vie et cet enfant, que quand elle serait morte il serait devenu notre fils, même si ça n'aurait pas été officiel aux yeux de la loi, ça l'aurait été pour moi. C'est la vérité Raphaël, je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours."

La colère de Raphaël avait soudainement disparu, il parla maintenant d'un ton plus doux. "Au début de notre rupture, je croyais que je te détestais, mais en fait j'avais juste le cœur en miette et c'était plus facile pour moi de me dire ça que d'avouer que je t'aimais et que tout ce que je voulais c'était que tu reviennes, peux importe les conditions, j'aurais tout accepté."

Simon était très surpris. "Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis?"

"Parce que je pensais qu'il était trop tard."

"Il ne sera jamais trop tard." Leurs yeux se croisèrent et l'on pouvait y lire tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient encore.

"Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer non plus, mais j'ai peur de souffrir à nouveau, j'ai surtout peur de ne pas arriver à l'accepter."

"Je ne te demande pas qu'on se remette ensemble tout de suite, mais qu'on y aille doucement, recommencer là ou on s'était arrêter, avec juste une personne en plus."

"Ton fils."

"Raphaël quand j'ai dis que je voulais qu'il soit le notre je ne plaisantais pas. Si ça marche, si on y arrive, ça serait mon vœu le plus cher."

"Ecoute je sais que cela peux paraître étrange après tout ce que j'ai dis et mes réactions mais, je crois qu'il faut que je le rencontre." Les yeux de Simon s'écarquillèrent. "Il faut que mon blocage disparaisse, sinon je…on ne pourra jamais avancer tout les deux." Raphaël se mordit la lèvre inférieure. "Seulement si tu es d'accord."

"Bien sûr que oui, c'est tout ce que je souhaite, et si jamais tu deviendras mal à l'aise, je ne t'en voudrais pas."

"Je vais essayer de ne pas l'être."

"Si j'arrive à passer cet épreuve, je pense que l'on pourra vraiment réessayer tout les deux et cette fois, construire tout les projets que l'on avait fait ensemble."

"Ça marchera j'en suis sûr." Le sourire de Simon atteignait ses oreilles, celui de Raphaël aussi, il pourrait peux être enfin avancé tout les deux, tout les trois.

"Simon une dernière chose. J'aimerais que ça reste entre nous pour l'instant, je ne veux plus les mêler à nos histoires."

"Je suis d'accord."

Simon était resté quelques minutes de plus pour discuter encore un peu. Ils avaient décidés de s'envoyer un sms lorsqu'ils étaient libres, pour organiser la rencontre entre Raphaël et le fils de Simon qui se ferait bien évidemment chez ce dernier. Puis il était parti le cœur plus léger et le sourire au lèvre, il avait le pressentiment qu'a partir d'aujourd'hui tout se passerait bien.


	11. Rencontre Décisive

1 mois s'était écoulé depuis leur dernière conversation. On était mi-octobre, le froid commençait doucement à s'installer et les feuilles tombaient des arbres. Simon avait prit une semaine de vacance, temps qu'il consacrait pleinement à passer avec son fils, même si aujourd'hui ils ne seraient pas seul. C'était ce jour que Raphaël devait venir et rencontrer son petit bout de chou et bizarrement il n'était pas stressé, au contraire il était impatient, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, il savait que Raphaël adorait les enfants et Simon était sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas résister à la bouille d'ange de son fils de 10 mois. Simon avait fait le ménage à fond, il avait acheté la boisson préférée de Raphaël et des choses à grignoter. Il lui avait demandé de venir vers 15h00, l'heure à laquelle son fils se réveillait en général de sa sieste, comme ça ils auraient juste le temps de s'installer et ils pourraient passer aux choses sérieuses, la rencontre. Simon vérifia une dernière fois son look, se passa la main dans les cheveux et retourna s'asseoir en attendant que son invité arrive, ce qu'il fit à peine une minute plus tard, pile à l'heure. Simon ouvrit la porte et le salua, il prit ses affaires pour les accrocher au porte manteau et l'invita à le suivre jusqu'au salon ou ils s'asseyaient tout les deux sur le canapé. Des petits fours et des boissons étaient déjà étalés sur la table basse. Simon remarqua que Raphaël regardait tout autour de son nouvel environnement, après tout c'était la première fois qu'il venait dans son appartement, et que ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le petit parc rempli de jouet.

"Il dort mais il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller." Raphaël hocha la tête. "Tu peux te servir." Dit Simon en désignant la table. "Ce n'est pas juste pour décorer." Raphaël rit et se servit.

"Merci, surtout pour la boisson."

"De rien, je sais que tu étais prêt à tuer pour en avoir à l'université." Simon ricana et Raphaël le poussa avec son épaule.

"C'est à peine exagéré, et je te signal que tu n'étais pas en reste."

Simon ne put qu'acquiescer. "C'est vrai, mais c'est ta faute, c'est toi qui m'avait converti."

"J'ai toujours eu d'excellent goût." Ils rirent tout les deux à ça.

"Je ne peux pas dire le contraire." Des gémissements et bruissements se firent entendre dans le baby phone posé sur la table basse. "Excuse moi, je vais le chercher. Tu es toujours sûr? Parce que si tu ne l'es pas, tu peux partir et je ne t'en voudrais pas."

"Non, je veux le faire, j'en ai besoin pour moi…et pour nous."

Simon lui sourit et partit dans le couloir. Le baby phone était toujours activé, Raphaël pouvait entendre Simon parler tendrement à son fils et à son étonnement ça ne lui fit pas mal, au contraire son cœur se gonfla d'amour pour son ex petit ami et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Finalement ce ne serait peut être pas si difficile, il s'était même dit qu'il avait peut être gâché un an de sa vie pour rien. Mais il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière alors il se promit de profiter et de foncer pour ne plus rien regretter. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par Simon qui s'était rassit sur le canapé, mais cette fois avec un magnifique petit garçon de 9 mois dans les bras. Il avait de petites boucles brunes qui flottaient sur sa tête, des grands yeux chocolat qui le fixaient, et ses petites joues rebondies, Raphaël était déjà sous le charme mais il savait qu'il était définitivement conquis et foutu quand le petit ange lui sourit. Raphaël s'en voulait encore plus d'avoir ressenti de la colère envers ce petit être, qui à l'époque n'était pas né et qui surtout ni était pour rien. Il tendit sa main pour prendre celui du petit garçon.

"Salut petit bonhomme." Il lui parla avec une voix douce mais cet espèce de ton un peu bébête qu'utilisaient les adultes pour s'adresser aux bébés.

"Raphaël je te présente Connor." Simon regarda son fils et montra Raphaël du doigt. "Connor, ça c'est Raphaël, dit bonjour." À 10 mois il ne savait pas encore parler, mais il avait l'air de comprendre puisqu'il se mit à babiller en regardant Raphaël.

"Moi aussi, je suis ravi de te rencontrer." Raphaël regarda Simon intensément. "Sincèrement." Simon lui sourit tendrement et ses lèvres formèrent le mot "merci". Il se leva, mit Connor dans sa chaise haute qu'il rapprocha du canapé, prit des jouets et les posa sur le plateau de la chaise haute pour que Connor puisse jouer tandis que lui et Raphaël discuteraient.

"Il à 10 mois c'est ça?" Demanda Raphaël.

"Oui, déjà, ça passe tellement vite. J'ai hâte qu'il commence à parler et marcher à quatre pattes, voir ses premières dents."

"Oh crois moi quand il commencera à bien marcher et surtout à courir tu voudras revenir en arrière, c'est des petits monstres quand ils peuvent se déplacer."

"Ah oui?" Connor qui devait comprendre qu'on parle de lui ou qui voulait juste attirer l'attention se mit à crier et taper ses petites mains sur sa table, il prit un jouet, regarda les deux hommes, et jeta le jouet par terre tout en riant et tapant des mains.

"Raphaël éclata de rire. "C'est déjà un sacré coquin."

"Dis donc toi, tu fais le fou parce qu'on à un invité." Simon ramassa le jouet le rendit à son fils et lui pinça la joue. "Je crois que ça va être une terreur."

"C'est bien partie pour, et même pire, un petit monstre au visage d'ange." Les deux adultes rigolèrent.

"Qu'est-ce que l'on disait déjà? Ah oui, je suppose que tu as de l'expérience avec tes frères et sœurs."

"Oui, surtout avec Rosa, vu qu'on a une grande différence d'âge. Quand elle a commencée à marcher il ne fallait surtout pas la quitter des yeux parce qu'elle allait très vite. D'ailleurs ne t'inquiète surtout pas mais il va sûrement tomber souvent parce que en prime ils ne regardent pas où ils mettent les pieds."

"Conclusion, il va m'en faire voir de toute les couleurs, mais ça me va parce que je sais que ça va quand même être que du bonheur." Simon regarda son fils "Hein mon petit ange." Connor babilla en réponse, puis il tendit les mains vers la table basse tout en baragouinant. Simon regarda sa montre, il était déjà 16h00. "C'est l'heure de manger mon cœur, je reviens je vais te chercher tout ça." Il s'excusa auprès de Raphaël et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il revint à peine une minute plus tard avec un petit pot pour bébé aux fruits et un biberon de lait chaud. Quand Connor le vit il s'excita dans son siège. Simon commença par le yaourt que Connor avala goulûment et rapidement. Raphaël se contentait de les regarder tendrement. Une fois le petit pot fini il était temps de passer au biberon, pour plus de confort et praticité Simon prit Connor sur ses genoux et se retourna hésitant, vers Raphaël.

"Est-ce que tu veux lui donner?"

Raphaël écarquilla les yeux. "Euh…Je ne sais pas…Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille vu qu'il ne me connaît pas."

"Tant qu'il à son lait, il s'en fiche." Ils rigolèrent.

Raphaël se mordit la lèvre inférieure mais acquiesça. Simon posa le biberon à côté de lui et assis Connor, qui ne broncha pas, sur les genoux de Raphaël, qui le tint fermement mais sans lui faire mal. Il prit le biberon dans sa main gauche et le mit près de la bouche de Connor qui prit immédiatement la tétine dans sa bouche et bu, il posa sa petite main sur celle de Raphaël, qui était presque ému par le geste tandis que Simon les regardait avec amour.

"Tu vois il t'aime déjà."

"C'est parce que je lui donne à manger c'est tout."

"Ahah, non je t'assure, si il ne voulait pas il aurait commencé à pleurer."

"Je suis irrésistible." Simon éclata de rire mais ne démentit pas.

"Il se sent à l'aise avec toi parce qu'il ressent que je le suis et puis je ne laisse pas n'importe qui entrer chez moi."

"Il est intelligent en plus, ça va être un briseur de cœur."

"Oula, il a le temps pour ça."

"Tu es déjà un papa poule."

"Oui et j'assume complètement." Raphaël rit à la moue boudeuse de Simon. Connor le regardait simplement tout en tétant. Simon le regarda et lui dit. "Tu vas devoir attendre au moins 18 ans mon petit pote pour commencer ce genre de chose." Connor regarda son père d'une manière étrange puis détourna le regard comme si il lui disait "cause toujours" ce qui fit rire Raphaël aux éclats. Simon secoua la tête. "Offensé. On leur donne tout et c'est comme ça qu'ils nous remercie, petit ingrat."

"Ahah, fais gaffe tu commence à ressembler à Magnus." Simon frappa Raphaël sur le bras. "Attention j'ai un enfant en bas âge dans les bras, tu n'as donc pas le droit de me taper." Simon lui tira la langue.

Connor finit son biberon à ce moment là, Simon dit à Raphaël d'aller l'installer dans con parc, mais à peine assit, il se mit à pleurnicher en tendant les bras vers Raphaël. "Bah alors, regarde tout les jouets que tu as, il faut pas pleurer." Raphaël prit deux jouets et les tendit au petit mais celui-ci les refusa en pleurant plus fort.

"J'ai une idée. Raphaël est-ce que tu peux le reprendre dans tes bras quelques secondes, je reviens." Raphaël obéit, Connor s'arrêta de pleurer immédiatement. Simon revint avec une couverture qu'il posa par terre, il plaça tout les jouets dessus et s'assit en faisant signe à Raphaël de faire de même, ce qu'il fit. "Voilà, il ne voulait pas être tout seul, je crois qu'il veux qu'on reste et joue avec lui."

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi à s'amuser avec Connor qui avait l'air d'adorer Raphaël, il le sollicitait beaucoup, à la grande joie des deux adultes. Il y avait une excellente ambiance. Si une personne inconnue les voyait, elle penserait sans aucun doute à un couple avec leur enfant.

Même si ils ne se le dirent pas ce soir là, ils savaient tout les deux qu'ils étaient prêts à reconstruire leur relation, cette fois à trois.


	12. Officiel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut/Lemon

Depuis ce fameux jour, cette rencontre entre Raphaël et Connor, Raphaël venait le plus souvent possible chez Simon pour passer du temps avec eux, et même si ça se passait toujours merveilleusement bien une chose les dérangeait tout les deux, ils ne s'étaient toujours pas remis ensemble, du moins pas officiellement, en même temps avec un enfant à s'occuper en permanence c'était compliqué de parler d'eux ou de faire un geste.

1 mois s'était écoulé et Simon avait décidé qu'il était temps qu'ils passent une soirée rien que tout les deux et qu'ils mettent les choses à plat, il espérait pouvoir à nouveau appeler Raphaël son petit ami après cela. Simon avait tout organisé, il avait tout raconté à sa mère qui avait accepté avec joie de garder son petit fils jusqu'au lendemain.

Elaine Lewis avait toujours adoré Raphaël et elle était vraiment heureuse pour son fils, surtout de le voir aussi épanoui.

En revanche Simon n'avait rien dit à Raphaël, il voulait lui faire, il l'espérait une bonne surprise, un bon dîner romantique. Il avait passé son après-midi à cuisiner, de l'entrée jusqu'au dessert. Tout était près, il ne manquait plus que le principal intéressé qui arriva 10 minutes plus tard.

 

~~~~~

 

A peine arrivé, Raphaël avait senti la bonne odeur des plats fraîchement préparés, ce qu'il trouvait étrange. Lorsqu'il venait le soir, en général ils commandaient toujours des plat livrés, facile à manger, mais là ce n'était pas le cas. Il se posa vraiment des questions quand il entra dans le salon et qu'il ne vit ni jouet mais surtout un bébé adorable de 10 mois.

"Connor dort déjà?" Demanda Raphaël en regardant sa montre, il n'était que 19h00, normalement Connor allait au lit à 20h00.

"Non, en fait on est que tout les deux ce soir."

"Oh, d'accord, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit?"

"Surprise!"

Raphaël rigola, il était vraiment heureux de pouvoir passer une soirée seule avec Simon, il espérait que ça pourrait faire avancer les choses. "Donc je suppose que la bonne odeur, c'est un repas?"

"Touché et c'est moi qui est tout fait."

"C'est adorable Simon, merci."

"Tu me remercieras après avoir goûté, si tu ne tombes pas malade." Ils se mirent à rire. "Tu as faim?"

"Bien sûr, on mange tout de suite tant que c'est encore chaud?"

"Oui monsieur, après vous." Simon tandis ses bras en direction de la cuisine, Raphaël lui sourit quand il passa devant lui.

"Avec joie monsieur."

Simon se précipita vers la chaise de Raphaël, il l'a tira en arrière tel un gentleman pour que son convive puisse s'asseoir et prit place en face de lui. Leur assiette et leur verre étaient déjà remplit d'une belle salade de crudités accompagné d'une vinaigrette et d'un vin rouge. Simon n'osait pas manger, il attendait que Raphaël prenne sa première bouchée et lui donne son avis.

"Mm, c'est vraiment très bon Simon."

"C'est vrai?"

"Oui, je vois que mes leçons de cuisines ont portés leur fruit"

"Ahah, c'est vrai que j'ai utilisé tes conseils, du coup c'est comme si tu avais participé."

Raphaël secoua la tête. "Disons que j'étais ton commis fantôme."

Comme toujours l'entente était au beau fixe l'ambiance aussi et ce pendant tout le repas, qui était au dire de Raphaël,  délicieux. Ils avaient tout les deux envies de se tenir la main sur la table mais aucun n'avait fait le gest de peur de la réaction de l'autre.

 

~~~~~

 

Après ce bon repas ils avaient décides de regarder un film. Ils s'étaient installés dans le canapé, l'un à côté de l'autre mais pas assez près pour que leur membre se touchent. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour un film d'action en premier et si il n'était pas trop tard ils se contenteraient de zapper pour trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Simon éteint les lumières, prit la télécommande et démarra le film et essaya de se concentrer sur l'écran devant lui. Pendant les 10 premières minutes aucun son à part celui provenant de la télé n'avait été prononcé, mais Simon en avait déjà marre et il se fichait complètement du film, il avait décidé de faire le premier pas. Il savait sans prétention que Raphaël ne le repousserait pas. Il se rapprocha discrètement de son homologue jusqu'à ce que leur cuisse et épaule se touche, il jeta un coup d'œil vers Raphaël, mais celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et ses yeux étaient toujours rivés sur la télé. Simon se retint de soupirer, il décida du coup d'y aller plus franchement, il baissa les yeux sur ses genoux et vit qu'une des mains de Raphaël était tranquillement posé sur son genou, Simon posa sa main sur celle-ci et cette fois Raphaël réagit.

"Simon?"

"Je ne veux plus que l'on soit séparé."

"Moi non plus." Simon lui sourit et se pencha vers lui mais Raphaël l'arrêta juste avant que leurs lèvres se touchent. "Attend." Simon ne put retenir un gémissement de déception ce qui fit rire Raphaël. "J'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose avant, ça me tiens vraiment à cœur, mais je ne veux pas que tu m'interrompes, d'accord?"

"Promis."

"Je voulais m'excuser sincèrement pour tout. Ma réaction, l'ultimatum, je me suis rendu compte que non seulement s'était stupide mais que c'est moi qui avait tord, c'est moi qui est tout gâché. La décision que tu as prise était très courageuse. Tu…tu étais à l'université, tu n'avais pas d'appartement, pas de travail et pourtant tu étais prêt à prendre soin d'une fille malade et d'un bébé qui n'étais même pas le tiens. Dans cette histoire j'ai été lâche parce que contrairement à toi j'étais terrifié. Je me demandais comment est-ce que l'on pouvait prendre soin d'un enfant alors qu'on n'était pas préparé. J'avais peur d'être en trop et j'avais surtout peur qu'il ne m'aime pas et que toi tu ne le fasses plus, alors je t'ai demandé de choisir et plutôt que de ne faire souffrir que moi, j'ai fais souffrir tout le monde. Ça n'a jamais été de ta faute, tu n'as jamais été en tord dans cette histoire. Je ne pourrais jamais revenir en arrière, alors…juste…désolé." Les larmes de Raphaël s'étaient mises à coulées peu de temps après le début de son discours suivit de très près par celles de Simon.

"Je t'aime, tu m'aimes et Connor nous aime d'accord. Je ne veux plus jamais qu'on en parle, je veux qu'on profite du moment présent et qu'on ne pense plus qu'a notre futur parce qu'au final c'est tout ce qui compte."

"Promis."

"Dis-moi que je peux t'embrasser maintenant."

Raphaël hocha simplement la tête et Simon bondit sur ses lèvres. C'était un baiser passionné, remplit d'émotion, d'amour et de désir. Simon se mit à califourchon sur Raphaël et posa ses mains sur sa chemise, il le caressa à travers le fin tissu ce qui gémir Raphaël.

"Mm, Simon." Raphaël se détacha de la bouche de Simon. "Attend."

"Quoi?" Simon avait attaqué le cou de Raphaël de délicat baisés.

"Tu…Mm." Raphaël n'arrivait pas à se concentrer et à parler, il fit reculer Simon pour le forcer à s'arrêter. "Tu ne dois pas récupérer Connor?"

Simon expira fort par le nez. "Non, ma mère le garde toute la nuit."

"Tu avais tout prévu hein." Raphaël remua ses sourcils.

Simon pouffa de rire. "Non. Oui. Je l'espérais. Bon maintenant qu'on sait que rien n'y personne ne va nous interrompre et qu'on a toute la nuit devant nous, est-ce que l'on peut juste arrêter de parler et continuer."

"Je trouve ce petit ton autoritaire très excitant." Cette fois c'est Raphaël qui réduit l'espace entre eux et attaqua la bouche de Simon. Ce n'était ni doux, ni tendre, c'était presque bestial. Le manque l'un de l'autre prit le dessus, leurs langues se mêlèrent dans une danse endiablé, leurs mains parcouraient leurs corps encore vêtu, aucune zone n'était épargnée. Ils venaient de commencer et pourtant leurs corps étaient déjà en feu.

Tandis que leurs bouches et leurs langues se redécouvraient, leurs mains elles s'attaquaient enfin à leurs vêtements. Raphaël attrapa le bord du tee-shirt de Simon et le souleva, ils se séparèrent à peines quelques secondes le temps que le tee-shirt soit jeté dans la pièce, une fois débarrassé Raphaël prit possession du cou de Simon tandis que celui-ci enterra ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant. Raphaël lui laissa un gros suçon puis il descendit  lentement, très lentement pour arriver à son téton gauche qu'il prit entre ses dents, il le mordilla. Simon gémit très fort et tira sur les cheveux de Raphaël en contentement. Il pouvait sentir le sourire de Raphaël contre sa peau.

Ayant fini avec son téton gauche il s'occupa du droit et lui procura le même châtiment. Lorsqu'il eut fini il redressa sa tête et prit la lèvre inférieure de Simon, qui gémit encore une fois contre sa bouche, entre ses dents.

Lorsque Simon reprit ses esprits, il prit le contrôle, tout en embrassant Raphaël il lui enleva sa chemise de son pantalon, défit les deux premiers boutons et caressa la peau nouvellement dévêtue, sa bouche suivit le mouvement, mais après le 4ème bouton il trouvait que ça allait trop lentement, alors grâce à l'excitation et l'adrénaline il réussi à arracher la chemise de Raphaël, faisant sauter les derniers boutons, il passa ses mains sur les épaules de Raphaël et lui enleva sa chemise. Il prit deux secondes pour admirer le corps de son amant qui était devenu plus musclé en un an. Il baissa la tête et le tortura de la même manière que ce qu'il avait subit.

Raphaël avait fermé les yeux et penché la tête en arrière dû au plaisir que lui procurait Simon. Ce n'était que la poitrine alors il n'imaginait même pas lorsqu'il arriverait à d'autre parties. Simon se rapprocha encore plus de Raphaël au point que leur torse rentre en contact ainsi que leur entrejambe dont ils pouvaient déjà en sentir la dureté même à travers leurs pantalons. Simon bougea ses hanches, se frottant très légèrement contre Raphaël.

"Oh, _dios_."

"Mm, tu es déjà si dur."

"Toi aussi."

"Emmène-moi dans ma chambre."

Raphaël ne se fit pas prier, il se leva avec Simon dans ses bras qui lui embrassait le cou. Il arriva, après quelques arrêts dans le couloir où il plaquait Simon contre le mur pour lui dévorer la bouche, devant la porte de la chambre de Simon qu'il ouvrit en vitesse et referma avec un coup de pied, il déposa délicatement Simon sur le lit, celui-ci écarta immédiatement les jambes pour que Raphaël puisse se glisser entre elles. Leur baiser reprirent de plus belle, mais Simon se frotta encore contre Raphaël pour lui faire comprendre que leurs pantalons étaient de trop.

"Impatient?"

"Oui. Ça fait plus d'un an mon amour, je n'en peux plus, j'ai besoin de te sentir complètement en moi."

"Tu vas devoir attendre encore un tout petit peu _mi amor_."

Raphaël s'attaqua à leurs pantalons, il commença par celui de Simon, il défit le bouton avec ses mains et même si Raphaël était très serré et presque mal à l'aise il voulait prendre son temps et donner le plus de plaisir à Simon avant de se libérer. Il embrassa rapidement à Simon, descendit vers son cou pour y déposer un délicat baiser, puis laissa du bout de sa langue une traînée de salive sur sa poitrine et son abdomen jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête à l'ourlet de son pantalon. Il leva les yeux pour regarder son amant qui avait les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte, il prit alors la braguette entre ses dents et la fit glisser très lentement.

"Putain." Simon avait ouvert les yeux et la vue de Raphaël avec sa braguette dans la bouche le rendait fou.

"Bientôt, _mi angel_." Ses mains prirent le relais, il enleva enfin le pantalon de Simon et fit de même avec son boxeur déjà taché de son sperme pré-éjaculatoire, sa bite fraîchement libérée était tendue et n'attendait qu'à être engloutit.

Raphaël arrêta sa bouche à quelques millimètres du membre de Simon et souffla dessus, ce qui provoqua chez Simon un sursaut de ses hanches. Raphaël prit finalement le pénis, en entier, de Simon dans sa bouche. Sous la surprise et le plaisir, Simon agrippa l'une de ses mains aux barreaux du lit et l'autre serra très fortement les draps. Raphaël retint les hanches de Simon pour que celui-ci évite de les soulever par réflexe et il commença à hocher la tête de haut en bas d'abord doucement puis il accéléra son rythme, la bite de Simon touchant presque le fond de sa gorge humide et chaude. Lorsque Raphaël gémit autour de la queue de Simon envoyant des décharges électriques dans tout son corps, Simon déplaça sa main jusqu'aux cheveux ébène de Raphaël et tira fort sur les mèches. Raphael continua deux trois fois jusqu'à ce que Simon le supplie d'arrêter.

"Bébé s'il te plaît arrête." Raphaël grogna autour de son pénis mais continua. "Je…Je vais venir et je ne veux pas le faire dans ta bouche." Raphaël libéra la bite de Simon avec un son obscène, il avala les quelques goûtes de spermes qui s'étaient échappés et avaient trouvés refuges sur sa langue. Il se redressa pour reprendre sa place initial, son visage se retrouva à la hauteur du magnifique qui se trouvait sous lui, qui le regardait à travers ses yeux à moitiés fermés remplit de désir, sa main descendait doucement vers l'entrejambe de Raphaël, mais celui-ci le stoppa avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre.

"Non, ce soir c'est juste toi mon amour." Simon hocha la tête et Raphaël lui donna de petits baisers. Simon plaça ses mains sur les omoplates de Raphaël et les caressa doucement. "Lubrifiant?"

"Dans la table de chevet. Je…je l'ai acheté exprès." Simon rougit ce qui fit rire Raphaël.

"Oh, mon amour vu la position dans laquelle tu es et surtout complètement dévêtu, tu n'as plus lieu de rougir. Merci d'y avoir pensé ça va être beaucoup plus pratique, facile et moins douloureux." Raphaël se pencha et attrapa le lubrifiant, il se badigeonna les doigts et demanda une autorisation silencieuse à son amant.

"Oui, _por favor_ , oui." Simon le supplia.

" _Dios_ , tu sais quel effet l'utilisation de l'espagnol à sur moi."

Simon le regarda avec un air provocateur. "Oui. Maintenant baise moi." Il écarta les cuisses pour que Raphaël est un accès facile à son petit trou rosé.

Raphaël caressa de ses doigts lubrifiés l'entrée de Simon qui n'attendait qu'à être pénétrée, puis il enfonça l'un deux provoquant un gémissement rauque de Simon. Il attendit quelques secondes et commença à bouger son doigt.

"Ngh, Mm…Mm…Ah." C'est tout ce que Simon arrivait à dire.

Raphaël plia son doigt atteindre des zones plus sensibles, puis après quelques mouvements il inséra un deuxième doigt, ce qui lui permit de faire le ciseau.

"Ahhhh, Raphaël."

Un troisième et dernier doigt rejoint les deux premiers. Il reprit ses mouvements et son rythme, et lorsqu'il vit que Simon commença à perdre pied il retira complètement ses doigts. Il enleva enfin son pantalon et son boxer, libérant son pénis en érection et endolorit. Il mit une bonne dose de lubrifiant sur sa bite et se plaça à l'entrée de Simon. Il lui donna un léger baiser sur les lèvres et le pénétra doucement, d'abord la pointe puis il s'enterra complètement dans son antre chaude. Ils gémirent tout les deux à la sensation, Raphaël ne bougeait pas, il laissa le temps à Simon de se réhabituer à la grosseur de son pénis, mais aussi pour lui, sentir sa bite se faire avaler par cette chaleur humide était une sensation tellement incroyable qu'il avait peur de flancher et de venir avant même d'avoir commencé. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer puis remua lentement ses hanches, il enterra sa tête dans le creux du cou de Simon et y déposa de petits baisers puis il accéléra le rythme ce qui les submergea tout les deux de plaisir intense. Une des mains de Raphaël avait empoigné la cuisse de Simon pour le maintenir et le décalé lui donnant un angle de pénétration plus facile. Simon lui grattais le dos avec ses ongles, laissant de longues marques rouges parfois ensanglantées.

"Ah _dios_ , bébé."

"Ngh…Mm…Plus vite."

Raphaël s'exécuta et accéléra ses mouvements les laissant à bout de souffle.

"Putain."

"Plus fort."

Encore une fois il accéda à la requête de son amant, il frappait si fort que l'on pouvait entendre le cul de Simon rebondir sur son aine, leurs peaux en sueurs qui claquaient aux rythmes de leurs ébats et leurs gémissements en harmonies. C'était tout les deux leurs fins, quand pour la énième fois la prostate de Simon fut atteinte. Simon vint en premier avec un grand cri, son sperme recouvrant leurs abdomens. Raphaël arriva quelques secondes plus tard dans un râle presque animal et des mots indéchiffrables à oreilles humaines, son sperme remplit l'antre de Simon, il s'effondra sur le corps de son Simon leur respiration inégale et haletante, leurs cœurs battant à une vitesse record. Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques minutes, le temps pour eux de retrouver leurs esprits, sans aucune parole. Lorsqu'ils se sont en quelque sorte remis de leurs émotions, Raphaël réussi à trouver la force de se soulever et s'affaler cette fois à côté de son partenaire.

"C'était incroyable." Dit Simon encore tremblant.

Raphaël hocha la tête. "Oui." Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

"Ça m'avais manqué. Tu m'avais manqué." Simon prit la main de Raphaël et lui embrassa la paume. "Je t'aime."

"Raphaël se tourna face à lui. "Toi aussi et moi aussi, terriblement." Il se pencha pour un dernier baiser. " _Te amo_."

Ils s'endormirent rapidement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, naturellement, comme si ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés avec la promesse d'un avenir heureux à trois.


	13. Peux importe les étapes, elles sont toutes importantes

Après cette merveilleuse nuit les choses entre Raphaël et Simon étaient redevenues comme avant, à l'époque de l'université. Ils arrivaient à concilier leur travail, leur vie en général avec leur nouvelle relation. Raphaël passait beaucoup de temps chez Simon que chez lui, il passait donc beaucoup de temps seul avec lui et aussi avec Connor.

 

~~~~~

 

Environ une semaine après s'être remis officiellement ensemble, ils avaient annoncés la nouvelle à tous leurs amis, qui étaient tous très heureux pour eux, surtout Magnus qui avaient déjà prévus de refaire des doubles dates au grand désespoir de Raphaël. Tout le petit groupe se réunissait une fois par mois dans ce café où ils s'étaient retrouvés au complet après le mariage de Magnus.

 

~~~~~

 

Leurs familles respectives avaient su peu de temps après, même si Elaine, la mère de Simon s'en doutait déjà, elle avait été encore plus ravi de savoir que c'était officiel. Rebecca, Becky pour les intimes étaient elle aussi très heureuse.

En revanche cela avait été un tout petit peu plus compliqué du côté des Santiago. Le problème ne venait pas de Guadalupe, la maîtresse de maison, mais plutôt du deuxième né. Ce n'est pas qu'il détestait Simon, mais pour lui c'était de sa faute si son grand frère avait été aussi triste et distant avec lui et le reste da sa tribu. Il avait juste peur que son cœur soit brisé à nouveau. Mais cette appréhension s'était très vite éteinte lorsque Raphaël et Simon étaient venus chez sa mère accompagnés de Connor.

 

~~~~~

 

Elaine les avaient conviées un soir à venir dîner. Raphaël n'était pas du tout stressé lorsqu'il était arrivé de la porte des Lewis, au contraire il avait été détendu. En effet Simon n'avait pas arrêté de lui dire que sa mère et sa sœur l'adoraient et qu'elles étaient très en joie à l'idée qu'ils se soient enfin remis ensemble, et quelles étaient impatientes de le revoir.

Dès que la porte s'était ouverte Elaine les avaient enlacés suivit de Becky. Ils s'étaient ensuite immédiatement mis à table et avaient passé un repas très convivial. Lorsqu'ils avaient terminés et qu'il était temps de rentrer chez eux, Raphaël avait raccompagné ses deux amours chez eux, et était rentrer chez lui le sourire aux lèvres.

 

~~~~~

 

Guadalupe les avaient invités à passés tout une après midi chez elle et bien évidemment elle voulait absolument rencontrer le fils de Simon, Connor. Simon avait été à la fois très heureux de revoir Guadalupe, cette femme si douce qui lui avait toujours donné l'impression de faire partie intégrante de leur grande famille, mais en même temps il avait été extrêmement stressé parce qu'il ne savait pas si elle l'avait invité parce qu'elle avait envie de le revoir ou juste pour faire plaisir à Raphaël, et même si elle avait demandé à ce que Connor soit là, il n'avait pas réussi à se détendre.

Raphaël avait essayé de le calmer tout le chemin en voiture et en le rassurant et lui disait qu'elle n'avait aucune rancœur envers lui, mais ça avait été sans succès. Il avait espéré que ça se passerait bien et au final ça avait été le cas.

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés toute la famille les avait accueillis et leur regard avait été plus tourné vers le bébé de 10 mois dans ses bras que lui-même. Guadalupe leur avait sourit puis prit chacun à leur tour dans ses bras, elle avait tout de suite voulu tenu Connor, ce qui avait enchanté Simon qui lui avait donné sans hésitation. Guadalupe avait toujours été une femme douce et extraordinaire avec les enfants, la preuve avec ses enfants. Contrairement à d'autre fois, Connor n'avait même pas sourcillé au changement de bras, au contraire il lui avait babillé plein de chose avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

Les frères et sœurs de Raphaël qui avaient toujours leurs yeux rivés sur Connor, avaient été gentiment réprimandés par Raphaël car il attendait toujours son câlin collectif et surtout d'avoir oublié leur politesse et ne pas saluer leur invité. Les 4 enfants s'étaient alors précipités pour entourés Raphaël de leurs 8 bras et avaient dit, tous de manière différente, bonjour à Simon. Enthousiaste pour Rosa, Timide pour Diego et Angel et plus froidement pour le plus grand, Juan, ce qui lui avait valu un regard noir de la part de son aîné, qui avait prit la main de son petit ami pour la rassurer.

Mais plus tard dans l'après midi, après des explications et excuses de Simon, accepté par Juan,  un coup de cœur unanime pour Connor qu'ils considéraient déjà tous comme leur petit neveu, Guadalupe avait même blaguée en disant qu'elle était trop jeune pour être grand-mère ce qui avait fait rougir Raphaël et rire les autres. Mais comme leur avait dit Simon, même si ça ne serait peut être jamais officiel aux yeux de la loi, Simon voulait que Raphaël, si il le voulait et quand il serait près, devienne le deuxième père de Connor, ce qui avait ému tout le monde.

L'après midi c'était donc merveilleusement bien fini. Après un dernier câlin et la promesse de revenir le plus vite et aussi souvent que possible, ils étaient partis en direction de l'appartement de Simon où cette fois Raphaël avait passé la nuit.

 

~~~~~

 

1 mois plus tard

 

Simon savait que s'était fou parce que ça faisait un peu plus d'un mois qu'ils étaient de nouveaux ensembles mais ils s'aimaient à la folie et Connor avait 11 mois, il allait bientôt faire ses premières fois et il voulait que Raphaël soit présent en permanence pour ne pas rater ça. Il avait décidé de lui proposer d'emménager avec eux en attendant de trouver  un peu plus grand et plus proche de son ancien appartement pour que ça arrange tout le monde. Il avait peur car il ne savait pas si Raphaël allait accepter.

 

~~~~~

 

Comme souvent Raphaël était venu passé quelques heures chez Simon, qui allait d'ailleurs lui demander de déménager ce soir là. Comme à leur habitude, ils mangeaient des plats à emporter, discutaient et jouaient avec Connor jusqu'à ce qu'il aille au lit, puis ils regardaient la télévision quand il y avait un bon programme ou il mettait un dvd, lorsqu'ils avaient terminé Raphaël rentrait presque toujours chez lui Simon espérait que ça changerait bientôt, que lorsque Raphaël finirait le travail, il rentrerait chez lui, avec eux. Alors pendant qu'ils regardaient une série à la télé, Simon se décida à lui poser la question.

"Est-ce que tu veux venir vivre ici?"

Raphaël tourna la tête tellement vite qu'il faillit se tordre le cou. "Quoi?"

Simon se mordit la lèvre inférieure. "Est-ce que…" Mais Raphaël le coupa. "Non, je…J'ai entendu ce que tu as dis mais, tu es sûr?"

"Oui. Je ne veux pas que tu loupes les premiers pas de Connor, ses premiers mots, ses premières dents etc…Mais surtout c'est ce qu'on a toujours voulu et c'est ce qu'on avait prévu et maintenant on peut enfin le faire."

"Simon, rien que mon dressing ne rentrerait pas dans ta chambre." Dit Raphaël en plaisantant, mais Simon qui était angoissé le prit sérieusement.

"Oh, mais ce serait temporaire, le temps que l'on trouve plus grand et plus près de ta famille et de ton tra…" Cette fois Raphaël le coupa avec un baiser. "Je plaisantais mon amour, j'en ai envie, je ne veux juste pas perturber vos habitudes et empiéter sur votre espace c'est tout. Pour les vêtements je pourrais en mettre une partie chez ma mère, je prendrais juste le nécessaire."

"Alors c'est oui?"

"Oui." Simon lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa passionnément.

"Bon sur cette merveilleuse note, je dois rentrer. Ça va me faire bizarre de ne plus avoir à dire ça et surtout de le faire."

"J'ai hâte."

"Moi aussi. Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi."

Avec un dernier baiser, Raphaël repartit chez lui, qui sera bientôt son ancien appartement.

 

~~~~~

 

Pour éviter de déranger Simon et leurs amis, Raphaël avait prit l'initiative d'emmener ses affaires petit à petit chez Simon. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire rentrer dans sa voiture et qui était important pour lui, il l'avait emballé et poser chez Simon, quand aux gros meubles et le restes de ses vêtements ils les avaient déposés chez sa mère, dans son ancienne chambre en attendant.

2 semaines après que Simon lui ait demandé d'emménager avec lui, Raphaël avait déménagé toutes ses affaires et il était maintenant officiellement installé avec son petit ami. Ce soir là il était rentré de son travail et était allé à son nouvel habitat et pour la première fois il avait dormi avec son petit ami, dans leur chambre et leur lit.

 

~~~~~

 

Raphaël et Simon étaient assis dans leur canapé, Simon avait sa tête sur l'épaule de Raphaël et celui-ci avait son bras autour de son petit ami, ils discutaient pendant que Connor jouait devant eux.

"Tu penses que ton appartement va te manquer?" Demanda Simon tandis que Raphaël lui caressait les cheveux.

"Si tu me demandes, est-ce que rentrer tout les soirs après le travail, dans un grand appartement silencieux, manger seul et s'endormir seul va me manquer, la réponse est non."

Simon avait relevé la tête et poser un délicat baiser sur les lèvres de Raphaël. "Á partir de maintenant ça ne sera plus jamais le cas, je te le promets." Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

 

~~~~~

 

Raphaël avait vécu un moment merveilleux. Quelques semaines après avoir emménager Connor avait fait ses premiers pas. Il avait déjà vu ses frères et sœurs grandir mais c'était différent. Il ne savait pas si c'était le fait de voir le bonheur la fierté et surtout l'émotion dans les yeux de Simon ou alors parce que Simon c'était référé à Connor comme "LEUR" fils. Simon ne s'en était même pas rendu compte mais Raphaël si, mais il ne voulait pas le reprendre parce qu'il était tellement heureux.

Ce bonheur s'amplifia à chaque nouvelle fois ses premières dents quand il avait vraiment couru pour la première fois, mais surtout son vrai premier mot, qui avait été "Papa". Les yeux larmoyants de Simon lui avait fait gonfler le cœur à un point inimaginable. Raphaël ne pouvait pas dire à quel point il était chanceux d'avoir ses deux hommes dans sa vie et à quel point il était reconnaissant.

 

~~~~~

 

Meliorn et Jace avait envie de passer une petite étape, ce n'était bien évidemment pas le mariage, et ce n'était pas les enfants non plus, ils n'étaient pas encore près. Ils avaient décidés de prendre un animal mais à la fin ils en avaient adoptés deux. En effet depuis qu'ils avaient pris la décision d'avoir un animal ils se disputaient gentiment pour quel animal choisir. Le problème c'était que Meliorn était un homme de chat, alors que Jace était un homme de chien, et même si ils s'aimaient aucun des deux ne voulaient renoncer.

Pour les aider à choisir ils étaient allés dans un refuge pour animaux, ce qui avait été une mauvaise idée, car une fois arrivé là-bas ils avaient eu envie de tous les ramener chez eux. Ils étaient rentrés chez eux bredouilles mais avec un commun accord, Meliorn prendrait un chat et Jace un chien.  Ils avaient décidés d'acheter et installés toutes les fournitures nécessaires pour leurs nouveaux futurs compagnons avant d'aller les chercher.

Plus tôt au refuge ils avaient chacun eu un coup  de cœur. Meliorn avait succombé au charme d'un chat noir, mâle, de 6 mois, de la race "Bombay". Lorsqu'ils étaient passé devant sa vitrine, contrairement aux autres chats, il était tout calme, il était allongé et regardait ses potentiels futurs maîtres passés comme si il était blasé. Meliorn avait trouvé cela tellement drôle et mignon qu'il l'avait choisi. Quand à Jace il avait opté pour un chien de taille moyenne pour convenir à leur appartement, c'était un Shiba Inu, mâle, blanc et marron âgé de 1 an. Contrairement au chat de Meliorn, le chien avait été tout foufou en les voyants, il n'arrêtait pas de gratter ses petites pattes contre la vitre et de la lécher, il était, selon Jace, adorable, il avait donc sans surprise jeté son dévolu dessus. Ils avaient espérés qu'ils seraient tout les deux encore là lors de leur prochaine visite.

 

~~~~~

 

1 semaine après leur première visite ils étaient retournés au refuge et heureusement leurs 2 animaux étaient encore là. Ils avaient rempli de la paperasse et étaient rentrés chez eux avec leurs nouveaux animaux domestiques.

Ils étaient arrivés chez eux une dizaine de minutes plus tard et avaient lâchés leurs compagnons dans leur nouvel habitat. Le chien avait directement tout reniflé, tandis que le chat se frottait aux meubles. Mais surtout ils se toisaient et se reniflaient les uns et les autres pour apprendre à se connaitre et ça avait l'air de bien se passer. Jace et Meliorn leur avait fait visiter toutes les pièces pour qu'ils s'habituent à leur nouvel environnement, mais leurs paniers, litières, gamelles et jouets avaient été installés dans le salon et les chambres étaient strictement interdite. Ayant tout les deux au minimum 6 mois, ils étaient déjà en quelque sorte dressés, ils n'avaient donc pas peur qu'ils fassent pipi par tout pour marquer leur territoire, mais ils avaient quand même décidés d'instaurer des horaires pour la nourriture et les sorties pour le chien.

Après cette petite visite guidée, Meliorn et Jace s'étaient assis sur le canapé suivit de très près par leurs nouveaux compagnons qu'ils caressaient tout en discutant.

"Bon bébé, il va falloir qu'on leurs donnent un nom, on va pas continuer à les appeler chat et chien." Jace lui dit en rigolant.

"Oui, c'est vrai, on aurait dû y penser avant."

"Ils viennent d'arriver, on a le reste de la journée pour trouver, et puis comme ça on pourra leur demander leur avis."

Meliorn secoua la tête mais commença à réfléchir. "Miaou, c'est jolie."

"Quoi tu veux appeler ton chat, Miaou, désolé chéri mais c'est ridicule, c'est comme si j'appelais mon chien, Ouaf."

Meliorn éclata de rire. "C'est vrai. Bon bah va y, trouve un nom à ton chien."

"Medor?"

"Ouah, comme c'est original. Non. Oh j'ai une idée pour moi, et pourquoi pas Salem, vu que c'est un chat noir."

"Comme dans la série?" Meliorn hocha la tête. "Oui c'est cool j'aime bien."

Meliorn se tourna vers son chat qui ronronnait sous ses caresses. "Alors toi, Salem, tu aimes?" Le chat referma ses yeux et amplifia ses ronronnements. "Je suppose que ça veut dire oui, c'est décidé alors. C'est à toi maintenant mon amour."

"Hm…Foxy, parce que j'ai toujours trouvé que cette race de chien ressemblait à des renards."

"J'adore c'est trop mignon."

"Finalement c'était pas si long et dur que ça. Il faudra qu'on teste leur nom pour qu'ils s'habituent et réagissent puis se sera parfait."

"Je suis tellement heureux qu'on est réussi à se mettre d'accord et avoir chacun notre animal."

"Oui, moi aussi. Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi"

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et passèrent le reste de la journée à se familiarisé et s'occupé de leur nouveaux compagnons.

 

~~~~~

 

1 mois plus tard (mi-décembre)

 

Ils avaient fêtés les 1 ans de Connor hier chez Simon et Raphaël, avec tous leurs amis. Simon leur avait dit qu'ils avaient déjà fait son anniversaire avec leurs 2 familles une semaine auparavant.

Voir Raphaël interagir avec Connor comme si c'était son fils et surtout le revoir aussi heureux avait rempli de joie le cœur de Magnus. C'était tellement beau à voir après ce qu'ils avaient traversés, mais aujourd'hui ils étaient plus amoureux, unis, heureux et surtout plus fort que jamais.

Alec et lui-même avait déjà parlé de paternité mais pour eux ce n'était pas vraiment un sujet actuel, jusqu'à hier, du moins pour Magnus. Passer du temps avec cet enfant lui avait donné envie de devenir père plus vite que prévu. Le problème c'est qu'il ne savait pas si c'était réciproque pour Alec, alors ce soir il avait décidé de lui en parler. Mais peux importe la réponse de son mari ça ne changerait pas le fait qu'il était l'homme le plus heureux et chanceux du monde, et que dans tout les cas il savait qu'il deviendrait père un jour.

 

~~~~~

 

Ils étaient en train de dîner dans leur loft quand Magnus essaya subtilement, selon lui, de faire comprendre à son mari son envie de père.

"C'était une bonne journée hier, hein? Connor était adorable."

"Oui c'était cool de se tous se voir avec le petit en plus, après tout il fait partie de la bande maintenant, et puis il a une trop belle bouille."

"Oui, il va briser des cœurs celui là." Ils rigolèrent tout les deux. "Mais tu sais ce que j'ai trouvé encore plus mignon, c'est quand tu t'occupais de lui." Alec leva les yeux au ciel. "Quoi, c'était trop chou. Je dois avouer monsieur Lightwood-Bane que vous feriez un papa très sexy." Magnus lui fit un clin d'œil, mais Alec le tapa gentiment sur le bras.

"Sérieusement, même ça tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'y rendre sexuel. T'as vraiment un problème."

Magnus remua les sourcils en lui disant. "Comme si ça te dérangeait." Il redevint plus sérieux, même presque gêné, ce qui étonnant puisque très rare chez lui. "Je voulais juste dire que ça t'allait bien et que tu ferais un super papa, c'est tout."

"Hey Mags, je plaisantais. Merci mais si tu as quelque chose à me dire ou à me demander va y."

"Quoi, non pas du tout, et je vais arrêter de te complimenter si tu le prends comme ça." Magnus lui dit d'un ton humoristique.

"Magnus, je te connais par cœur, tu es nerveux et tu essayes de me faire rire pour changer de sujet, alors crache le morceau."

Magnus soupira. "Tu me connais trop bien, mais heureusement parce que tu es mon mari. Voilà, je sais qu'on en a déjà discuté et que l'on a dit qu'on allait attendre quelques années parce qu'on est jeune mais, te voir avec Connor et moi de m'en occuper, voir à quel point Simon et Raphaël sont heureux, ça m'a donné envie. Je sais qu'on est prêt, on à tout les deux une très bonne situation, un grand loft, on s'aime à la folie et on est marié ce qui est plus facile pour adopter et…c'est tout." Silence. "Pitié, donne-moi une réponse même si elle est négative."

Alec éclata de rire. "Mags, tu es adorable quand tu es comme ça, et c'est bien évidemment un grand oui, tu…" Il fut coupé par son amant qui poussa un grand cri, se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa partout sur le visage.

"Merci." Baiser. "Merci." Baiser. "Merci mon amour." Baiser. "Bon et si on allait fêter ça dans notre chambre?"

Alec rit et hocha la tête. Ils allèrent dans leur chambre et fêtèrent leur future étape dignement.

 

~~~~~

 

Clary n'était pas en reste, elle était peut être célibataire mais elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse  en ce moment dans sa vie. Elle avait une mère et un beau père, quelle considérait comme son père, formidables, qui l'aimaient et la soutenaient dans tout ses projets, un bande d'ami toujours aussi uni, qui lui donnaient le sourire à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient et qui l'épaulaient dans toutes les étapes de sa vie, et qui surtout grâce à eux, elle pouvait se vanter et se réjouir d'être la tante d'un enfant et de deux animaux. Mais surtout elle était en train de réaliser le début de son rêve, qui était d'un jour ouvrir sa propre galerie d'art. Pour l'instant ce n'était pas encore prévue, en revanche elle allait pouvoir exposer certains de ses dessins, ses œuvres dans une petite galerie située en plein New-York. C'était un très beau début et elle espérait que ça pourrait lui ouvrir d'autres portes.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et ils vécurent heureux pour toujours!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, donc c'est le dernier chapitre.
> 
> Merci infiniment à toutes les personnes qui ont lu jusqu'au bout. Celles qui ont laissés des kudos et commentaires.
> 
> Special merci à @MoroccanShadowhunter. Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu.

1 an plus tard

 

Connor avait fêté ses 2 ans, il savait maintenant dire beaucoup de mots et commençait à se faire comprendre, il marchait et surtout courait partout sans regarder où il allait au grand damne de ses pères, et il avait aussi de très jolie petites quenottes. Il donnait du fil à retordre à ses deux papas qu'il appelait respectivement "Papa" et "Dada". En conclusion s'était une vraie tornade mais adorable.

Quand à ses parents, ils étaient fiancés depuis quelques semaines, Simon avait demandé à Raphaël de l'épouser 1 an après, jour pour jour, qu'ils se soient remis officiellement ensemble, ils pensaient se marier l'année d'après.

 

~~~~~

 

Quelques temps après le soir de leur dîner, Alec et Magnus avaient fait des recherches pour trouver un orphelinat dans Brooklyn et les alentours pour pouvoir, ils l'espéraient avoir un nouveau membre dans leur famille. Ils en avaient trouvés un pas très loin de New-York, ils étaient allés le visité très rapidement. Ils avaient été accueilli très chaleureusement, mais surtout ils avaient très vite repérés une petite fille qui les regardait, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 4 ans, elle avait la peau brune, des yeux chocolats, et des cheveux marrons attachés en deux petites tresses, ornés d'un bandeau. Contrairement aux autres enfants qui n'avaient pas vraiment prêtés attention à eux et continuaient leurs activités, elles s'étaient arrêtés et les avaient regardés fixement.

Avec l'autorisation de l'hôtesse ils étaient allés la saluer. Au début elle avait été très timide mais au fur et à mesure de leurs discussions, elle s'était ouverte à eux. Ils avaient appris qu'elle s'appelait Madzie et qu'elle avait 4 ans, qu'elle aimait bien porté des jolies robes, ce qui avait réjouie Magnus et qu'elle aimait bien les animaux, elle fut d'ailleurs très excité quand Magnus lui avait parlé de Cherman Meow. Á la fin de leur conversation, elle leur avait demandé si ils allaient revenir pour discuter à nouveau avec elle, mais à la place Alec lui avait demandé si ça la dérangerait d'avoir deux papas. Madzie qui avait comprit où il voulait en venir avait ses yeux qui s'étaient mis à briller et elle leur avait répondu que non. Ils lui avaient ensuite demandé si elle était d'accord pour vivre dans un appartement plutôt que dans une maison, elle leur avait tout naturellement répondu que tant qu'il y avait un chat elle s'en fichait. Après cela ils lui avaient dit au revoir en lui promettant de revenir la voir.

Ils étaient retournés parler à la femme qui les avaient accueilli, et lui avait parlé de leur désir d'adopter Madzie, ils avaient donc parlé des formalités d'adoptions.

Un mois plus tard, après des tonnes de papier à remplir, des visites chez eux pour vérifier que tout était en ordre, Madzie était venue vivre avec eux. Cherman Meow avait tout de suite adopté sa nouvelle maîtresse et c'était réciproque. Ils pouvaient dès à présent continuer leur vie à 3, pardon à 4.

 

~~~~~

 

Salem et Foxy s'étaient très bien adaptés à leurs nouvelle vie, ils s'entendaient bien et ne faisaient plus trop de bêtises au grand soulagement de leurs maîtres qui étaient toujours aussi fou amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Ils avaient instaurés un petit rituel à 4, chaque soir avant le coucher, ils se mettaient tous dans le canapé pour regarder la télé. Meliorn avait toujours sa tête sur l'épaule de Jace, Salem collé à lui, quand à Jace il avait sa main autour de Meliorn et son autre main caressait Foxy. Pour le moment ils étaient très heureux comme ça.

 

~~~~~

 

Clary continuait à exposer certains de ses dessins qui plaisaient à la population New-Yorkaise, mais surtout maintenant, elle travaillait en tant que professeur d'art, de dessin, à l'université où elle avait étudiée, elle essayait de mettre le plus possible de l'argent de côté pour réaliser son rêve d'ouvrir sa propre galerie d'art où elle espérait pouvoir exposés certains de ses élèves qu'elle trouvait extrêmement talentueux, et pouvoir leur donner leur chance, comme elle, elle l'avait eût.

 

~~~~~

 

5 ans plus tard

 

Connor et Madzie avaient bien grandit, ils allaient tout les deux à l'école primaire, ils étaient inscrits dans la même école. Ils étaient adorables, parce que même s'ils avaient deux ans d'écarts et qu'ils n'étaient donc pas dans la même classe, ils jouaient toujours ensemble dans la cours de récréation et en dehors ils étaient inséparables. Madzie était devenue comme une grande sœur pour Connor, même si ils étaient plus des sortes de cousins, cousines non parentés.

 

~~~~~

 

Meliorn et Jace avaient passés quelques semaines difficiles. Ils étaient prêts à avoir un enfant, mais contrairement à Alec et Magnus ils étaient passés par une agence d'adoption, et les nouvelles avaient été moins bonnes, la conseillère qui s'était occupée d'eux leur avait dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas adoptés tant qu'ils n'étaient pas mariés, mais Meliorn avait toujours dit qu'il n'en avait pas l'intention. Après cette nouvelle le moral de Meliorn était très bas, il pensait que c'était de sa faute s'ils ne pouvaient pas devenir parents et il s'en voulait terriblement. Meliorn avait même dit à Jace qu'il ferait mieux de le quitter ce qui était bien évidemment fou et hors de question. Jace lui avait dit qu'ils trouveraient une autre solution. Pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète plus, Meliorn lui avait dit qu'il allait mieux, mais au fond il se sentait toujours aussi triste et coupable.

Heureusement cette situation c'était très vite arrangé, grâce à l'aide de tous leurs amis. Ils étaient allé dîner  chez Magnus et Alec en compagnie du reste du groupe mais sans les enfants. Le sujet avait été très vite abordé et après quelques recherches, ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'aucune loi n'interdisait à un couple non marié d'adopté un enfant. Le reste de leurs amis leur avait donc conseillé d'aller dans un orphelinat plutôt que dans une agence spécialisé. C'est ce qu'ils avaient fait à peine quelques jours après.

Quelques semaines plus tard, lors d'une sortie au parc, ils avaient annoncés à tout le monde qu'ils allaient adoptés pas un mais deux enfants. C'était un frère et une sœur du nom de Christopher et Lydia, ils avaient 3 et 5 ans. Ils avaient malheureusement perdu leurs parents lors d'un accident de voiture et s'étaient donc retrouvés orphelin. Ils allaient pouvoir les adoptés officiellement et les ramenés chez eux quelques mois plus tard.

Tout leurs amis étaient incroyablement heureux pour le dernier couple, et les enfants étaient impatients de les rencontrés.

 

~~~~~

 

Simon et Raphaël qui s'étaient mariés 2 ans auparavant, étaient occupés à remplir pas mal de papiers pour que Raphaël devienne officiellement le père de Connor au même titre que Simon. Ils voulaient le faire rapidement, d'une parce que ça leurs tenaient à cœur, mais aussi parce que Connor ayant déjà 6 ans, ils aimeraient bien qu'il est un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'il y est une trop grande différence d'âge entre les deux, tout comme Magnus et Alec qui étaient eux aussi prête à accueillir un autre enfant.

 

~~~~~

 

Madzie avait 8 ans et comme pour ses oncles, ses parents accordaient beaucoup d'importance à la différence d'âge entre frère et sœur, même si ils ne savaient pas quel âge aurait leurs nouveaux fils ou fille, ils étaient prêts. Madzie était impatiente, quand elle avait su la nouvelle, elle avait criée à tout le monde, dès qu'elle les avait vu qu'elle allait devenir grande sœur, auquel Magnus et Alec la corrigeait en disant qu'elle serait peut être une petite sœur, mais Madzie rétorquait qu'elle était et serait toujours la plus grande.

Alec et Magnus se rendraient donc bientôt, mais cette fois accompagnés de leur fille, à l'orphelinat où ils l'avaient adoptés.

 

~~~~~

 

Clary avait rencontré un homme il y a un an dans la galerie où elle exposait parfois ses peintures. Ils s'étaient tout de suite plu et étaient allés à un premier rendez-vous le lendemain de leur rencontre, puis ils avaient continué avec un deuxième rendez-vous, puis trois, et ils s'étaient mis officiellement ensemble. Son petit ami James était architecte, il avait après 2 mois de relation rencontré toute la petite bande, qui l'avait tous très bien accueilli et intégré aux groupes. Clary continuait à enseignée avec passion à l'université et grâce à l'aide de James, ils commençaient à dessinés les plans de sa future galerie.

 

~~~~~

 

Toute la bande et leurs enfants se retrouvaient le plus souvent possibles dans un parc pour se retrouver et se promener, discuter et parfois pique-niquer. Ils remplaçaient en été leur petit café par ce parc pour se créer encore et toujours plus de souvenir tous ensemble.

 

~~~~~

 

10 ans plus tard

 

La famille Santiago-Lewis ou Lewis-Santiago se portait à merveille. Peu de temps après avoir adopté leurs deuxième enfants, ils avaient déménagés dans une maison avec jardin, pas très loin de chez la mère de Raphaël.

Simon avait arrêté de travailler en tant que comptable, il vendait à présent des instruments de musiques dans une boutique en centre ville, dont il deviendrait très bientôt le propriétaire.

Raphaël avait gravi les échelons petit à petit jusqu'à devenir directeur adjoint de l'hôtel où il avait fait ses débuts.

Connor avait maintenant onze ans, et cette année il avait fait sa rentrée au collège, en 6ème, il avait eut peur au début mais au final ça c'était très bien passé, surtout qu'il avait eu Madzie pour l'encourager.

Leur petite dernière Luna, qui avait 7 ans, c'était une petite blonde aux yeux verts et à la peau pâle. Elle était deuxième année de primaire, au CE1.

Pour compléter une dernière fois la famille, mais ça les enfants ne le savaient pas, ils avaient avoir un chien, mais pour cela ils allaient devoir attendre Noël.

 

~~~~~

 

Magnus avait enfin put réaliser son rêve, il possédait son propre club "Pandémonium". Il avait acheté un grand entrepôt désaffecté et l'avait complètement transformé en un club populaire.

Alec avait changé de voie, la mésaventure de Meliorn et Jace avec l'agence d'adoption l'avait tellement contrarié qu'il avait décidé de créer sa propre agence, il mettait les futurs parents en relation directe avec différent orphelinat, ce travail l'avait rendu plus épanoui que le précédent.

Madzie avait 13 ans, elle était en 4ème au collège, le même que Connor.

Ils avaient adoptés presque en même temps que Simon et Raphaël un petit garçon maintenant âgé de 8 ans qui se prénommait Léonardo, il était comme Luna en primaire mais lui il était en CE2 Léonardo avait une peau claire mais très légèrement tanné, il avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleus, son surnom était "Blueberry" car selon la lumière du soleil, ses yeux viraient presque aux violets.

 

~~~~~

 

Jace avait eu son diplôme de coach sportif, ce qui était très pratique car il pouvait organiser son emploi du temps en fonction de son conjoint et de ses enfants.

Meliorn travaillait toujours en tant que fleuriste, au grand bonheur de sa fille qui lui demandait souvent de lui faire des couronnes de fleurs pour mettre dans ses cheveux.

Christopher âgé de 8 ans était comme Léonardo, le fils d'Alec et de Magnus en primaire, en CE2.

Lydia elle avait fait sa grande rentrée au collège, et grâce au soutient de ses parents, de Connor et de Madzie elle s'était très vite familiarisé avec l'établissement.

 

~~~~~

 

Clary et James s'étaient mariés l'année d'avant et ils attendaient leur premier enfant. Clary était enceinte de 4 mois, ils ne savaient pas encore le sexe mais ils pourraient le découvrir lors des fêtes de fin d'année.

Clary possédait enfin sa propre galerie d'art, qu'elle avait créez de A à Z avec son mari qui était toujours architecte. Elle avait pu exposer avec fierté certains de ses anciens élèves, elle en avait même embauché une à qui elle laisserait d'ailleurs le soin de s'occuper entièrement et seul de la galerie lorsqu'elle accueillera son bébé.

 

~~~~~

 

Tous les ans depuis qu'ils se soient remis ensemble et ont acheté leur maison, Simon et Raphaël avaient trois traditions pour les fêtes de fin d'années. La première, ils fêtaient Hanoucca chez les Lewis, la seconde ils célébraient Noël chez les Santiago et la troisième et dernière, ils passaient le nouvel an chez eux avec le reste de la bande, enfants et animaux compris. Décembre était un mois très chargés certes mais surtout très familial et convivial.

 

~~~~~

 

Nous étions le 10 décembre et c'était le dernier jour de célébration d'Hanoucca et comme tous les ans toute la petite famille Lewis-Santiago se rendaient chez les Lewis pour un grand repas.

La grand-mère de Simon étant malheureusement décédée quelques années plus tôt, les convives étaient donc Becky, la sœur de Simon, et son mari William, leurs deux enfants, Simon, Raphaël, leurs enfants et bien sûr Elaine, la mère de Simon.

À peine arrivé, ils s'étaient installés à table où de délicieux mets de coutume attendaient d'être dégustés. Elaine avait passé tout son après midi à préparer les différents plats. Il y avait des "laktés" de plusieurs saveurs différentes, pommes de terre, carotte et courgette et il y avait aussi en guise de dessert des beignets traditionnels, certains natures et d'autre fourrés de diverses confitures, pomme, fraise etc… Cela pouvait paraître peu pour un grand repas, mais non seulement Elaine en avait fait pour un régiment, mais c'était surtout des aliments frits à l'huile, c'était des recettes grasses et bourratives, mais exquises, c'était donc largement suffisant.

Après ce délicieux repas ils avaient continué la tradition en jouant à la toupie, un "dreïdel" avec pour enjeu des friandises, les plus jeunes avaient ensuite le droit à leur "Hanoukka guelt", de l'argent de la part de leurs parents et de leur grand-mère.

Enfin pour finir cette nuit en beauté, Simon, Becky, leurs enfants respectifs et Elaine avaient allumés la dernière flamme du "Ménorah", qu'ils avaient installés sur le meuble juste en dessous de la fenêtre principal du salon, puis les même adultes avaient entamés les chants traditionnels sous le regard émerveillés des plus petits et même des autres adultes.

La nuit s'était achevée, le ventre plein, des sourires sur tous les visages, des convives conquis et une organisatrice heureuse et satisfaite.

 

~~~~~

 

Le 25 décembre avait été là très vite, les Santiago-Lewis étaient arrivé devant la maison des Santiago qui était décorée, mais peu par rapport au voisinage. Ils s'étaient installés dans le salon pour se réchauffer et admirer le grand sapin orné de tout part par différentes guirlandes, boules, et autres décorations comme des anges, des bonhommes de neiges, sans oublié l'étoile qui surplombait le haut du sapin. La crèche de Noël trônait sur un petit meuble au pied du sapin.

À peine le temps de découvrir le reste de la décoration, comme les chaussettes accrochées à la cheminé, que le fameux lait de poule, sans rhum pour les enfants, leur avait été servi.

Ils avaient ensuite décidés de se rendre à la messe de minuit qui se déroulait en fait à 20h, avant de passer à table.

Une fois revenu à la maison ils s'étaient installés à table où ils avaient dégustés une délicieuse dinde rôtie accompagnés de ses marrons, et un jambon épicé de Noël, et pour Simon, Guadalupe avait préparé spécialement une "Tofurky" (Du tofu, du soja et différents légumes), et comme dessert, ils avaient tous dévorés une tarte au pomme et des chocolats.

Pour prendre le temps de digérer ce copieux et somptueux repas et surtout attendre l'heure des cadeaux, ils s'étaient tous assis dans le salon, avaient mis un film de noël, et sirotaient un chocolat chaud tout en se délectant de la chaleur venant de la cheminée ou des flammes crépitaient.

L'heure des cadeaux étaient enfin arrivés, les plus jeunes avaient été comme chaque année, très gâtés.

Ils avaient pris pleins de photo souvenirs, puis ils avaient été temps de se dire au revoir et à l'année prochaine, des yeux remplis d'étoiles et des cadeaux pleins les bras.

 

~~~~~

 

C'était leur dernière grosse soirée avant un repos bien mérité, et contrairement aux autres fois, ça se passait chez eux, ils avaient dû tout préparer mais heureusement ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour que chacun mange chez soi et viennent chez les Santiago-Lewis après leur repas, pour finir la soirée et commencer la nouvelle année.

Ayant la chance d'avoir une terrasse couverte et surtout un temps plutôt doux pour la saison, Simon et Raphaël avait décoré leur jardin avec des guirlandes de lumières, quelques ballons, ils avaient installés des enceintes pour pouvoir mettre de la musique.

La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps. Ils avaient fini de dîner et de se préparer, ils attendaient juste l'arrivés de leurs amis.

À 21h pétante, la sonnette retenti, toute la famille alla ouvrir la porte et eurent la surprise de découvrir pas un couple mais tout leurs amis réunis. Les enfants se saluèrent à leurs manières et coururent immédiatement dans le jardin. Les adultes posèrent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent à leur tour dehors, où des boissons non alcoolisées les attendaient. Entre une femme enceinte et des parents responsables qui conduisaient, ils étaient raisonnables même le soir du nouvel an, mais ça ne les empêcheraient pas de s'amuser et de passer une bonne soirée.

Ils ont allumés la musique, mais doucement, presque juste en fond sonore pour pouvoir discuter pendant que les enfants s'amusaient sur les toboggans, les balançoires, et avec des ballons.

"Bon Clary, James, on en peut plus d'attendre, c'est une fille ou un garçon? Demanda Magnus.

"Chéri, on vient à peine d'arriver." Dit Alec.

"Oui, justement, comme ça on aura pas à languir toute la soirée et on pourra porter un toast au futur petit prince ou petite princesse." Tout le monde acquiesça.

Clary caressa son ventre maintenant bien arrondi sous les yeux attendris de ses amis. "On va faire un pari avec argent à la clef, ça vous dit?"

"Quand on parle d'argent je suis toujours partant." Dit Jace heureux de la tournure de la conversation, ce qui lui valut une tape derrière la tête de la part de Meliorn.

"Malheureusement, tu en as d'ailleurs trop perdu à cause de ton côté compétiteur, mais bon si je peux récupérer notre argent en gagnant contre toi ça me va." Jace avait l'air offensé, ce qui fit rire son amant qui lui donna un chaste baiser.

"Moi je suis partant." Dit Alec.

"Ça va être amusant, alors oui." Dit Magnus.

"Je mise 50 dollars." Cria Simon.

"Quoi, 50 dollars? Tu es fou bébé, 20 dollars c'est largement suffisant."

"Oh allez Raph, on ne fait pas souvent des paris d'argent." Simon donna des petits baisers à son mari pour l'amadouer.

Raphaël grogna. "Très bien."

"Super." S'exclama Clary. "Alors ceux qui pensent que ça va être une fille, levez la main." Alec, Simon et Meliorn levèrent la main.

"Oh donc ça va être du 3 contre 3, très intéressant. Chérie je te laisse leur annoncer."

James hocha la tête et sortie un papier de sa poche. Il le déplia et au même moment cria. "C'est une fille."

Alec, Simon et Meliorn sautèrent de joie, parce qu'ils avaient gagné, les trois autres soupirèrent et secouèrent la tête dans la défaite, même si au final tout le monde avait récupérer sa mise.

"Avant de trinquer, est-ce que vous avez choisi un prénom?" Demanda Raphaël.

Clary et James se regardèrent en souriant. "Oui, on s'est mit d'accord sur…Hope."

"Alors levons nos verres et trinquons à votre futur petite Hope."

Ils firent clinquer leurs verres et crièrent à l'unisson. "À Hope."

 

~~~~~

 

Ils avaient augmentés le volume de la musique et avaient transformés leur jardin en piste de dance, même les enfants s'en donnaient à cœur joies et bougeaient leurs petits corps aux rythmes de la musique.

 

~~~~~

 

Il fût bientôt l'heure de passer à la nouvelle année, le décompte allait bientôt commencer, la musique avait été coupée. Ils avaient allumé la télé pour pouvoir entendre le début du décompte. Ils étaient toujours installés dans le jardin pour pouvoir voir l'un des feux d'artifices qui seraient projeté dans le ciel à travers toute la ville.

Il était temps. Un part un le décompte était prononcé.

"10."

"9."

"8."

"7."

"6."

"5."

"4."

"3."

"2."

"1."

Puis tous ensemble ils crièrent. "BONNE ANNÉE."

Ils se prirent tous dans les bras, pour se souhaiter le meilleur et trinquèrent à nouveau, mais cette fois à eux, leurs amis, leurs familles, leurs amours, leurs couples et surtout à leurs amitiés qui ne s'arrêteraient jamais.

 

~~~~~

 

Aucun d'entre eux n'auraient pu imaginer qu'ils seraient ici aujourd'hui. Amoureux, heureux, épanouis, parents et comblés dans tout les domaines. Ils avaient tous traversés des épreuves, que ce soit dans leur enfance, avant ou pendant les premières années de leur vie ensemble. Mais maintenant ils étaient parfaitement heureux et c'était tout ce qui comptait, le présent mais surtout leur futur qui s'annonçait pour tous…une fin heureuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne suis pas religieuse j'ai donc fait des recherches concernant les traditions de noël américaines et hanoucca.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci infiniment d'avoir lu.  
> J'espère que vous avez appréciez.  
> N'hésiter pas à me dire si il y a des erreurs.  
> N'hésiter pas à laissez des kudos et commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir.


End file.
